Strangers Like Me
by Bluefeather4299
Summary: Delta. That's the name the soldiers gave him after finding him in Afghanistan with no memories of who he was or where he came from. They gave him a home. Eight years later, he's suddenly thrust into a different war, with very different players. Then, he befriends the so-called enemy. Now, he's forced to choose: those who helped him, or those who became like his second family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ANOTHER! This is a new story from yours truly. I am still doing "Daughters of Jasper", but have decided to begin posting my next story. Hence, this. Hope ya'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you don't know, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

_Warning…Energon levels critical..._

_Power…50% and decreasing…_

_Damage…Seek Medical assistance…_

_Weapons offline…_

_Comm. offline…_

_Tracking systems offline…_

_Memory files….Error…_

_Error…_

_Error…_

He groans, his optics slowly opening. His vision was fractured—his visor was broken right down the middle, revealing a dim, amber-colored orb, as well as hairline cracks on what remained of the glass visor. He slowly sits up, placing a hand on his helm, feeling a large dent on his temple. Looking at his surroundings, he takes in the different shades of brown. Looking up, he sees a bright blue sky. Turning around, he takes in the mangled metal…something behind him, sparks flying everywhere.

Where…where was he?

He tries to stand, but his legs give out, and he falls back down, his helm spinning. What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything?

Sudden engines make him look up. He stiffens at the sight of five strange vehicles speeding towards him. The vehicles stop, and strange little organic creatures step out of the vehicles, holding weapons. They surround him, aiming their weapons at him. He didn't know if they would do any damage, but honestly, he didn't want to find out.

One of the creatures steps forward, the weapon in his hand lowered, but ready, his stance one of wariness.

"I am Sergeant Kris Stanton. Who, and what are you?"

He pauses. It takes him a few seconds to understand the strange little creature, though soon it's as clear as the sky above him. But what was he supposed to say?

"I…I don't know. I can't…I-I can't remember anything."

The creature's stance softens, and he holds up a servo, the others lowering their weapons. He takes another step forward.

"It seems like you have no hostile intentions towards our planet. Am I right?"

He hesitates, then nods. He really didn't have any reason to hurt these strange organics. They looked friendly enough. But he was still very cautious.

The creature, "Kris", smiles.

"Well, then let me be the first to say, welcome to Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, people! I have the second Chapter of my new story hoere for your reading pleasure. I hope this story has the same amount of success (minus the haituses of DoJ) as all of my other stories.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all Ocs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM EVEN IF IT _IS_ MY 3RD STORY!

* * *

_8 years later..._

The base was quiet, but it usually was this early in the morning. Staff Sergeant Kris Stanton didn't mind though. Getting ready for the day, he steps outside of the tent, blinking before smiling when he sees his partner.

The large mechanical figure is crouched down next to his tent, fiddling with something in his hands. He's slightly bulky—but lanky at the same time—the tires of his other form behind his shoulders and resting on his ankles. His helm has a falcon-like design with winged audios. His main color is turquoise, with white on his stomach plating, kneepads, and shoulders, and sandy gold on his forearms, shins, and on his chest. There's a metal scabbard strapped to his thigh, held in place with two bands of metal.

He has an American Flag painted on his right shoulder, the ranking of Sergeant on his left. On the left side of his chest is a small symbol of a golden-colored phoenix, the mythical bird's wings open and lifted, its crested head raised. There's a sword in front of the bird, the blade forming what would be the creature's tail feathers; it's their logo. All of the form's paint was faded, glinting slightly in the increasing light of the sunrise.

Kris clears his throat. The sound startles the figure, causing him to jump. An amber-colored visor turns in his direction.

"Oh, hey Kris. I didn't hear you get up."

The man chuckles.

"It's alright, Delta. What are you working on?"

Delta. That's the name they'd given the robot after finding him in the desert eight years ago. No memory of how he'd gotten there or where he'd come from, Kris and his team had taken in the large, but surprisingly young robot. Now, he was a part of their rag-tag team of misfits.

The turquoise robot looks down at his hands as Kris moves over.

"Well, Katie's birthday is coming up. And you know how stuff takes forever to get to them, so I figured I'd work on it now and send it out so it gets to her in time."

Kris chuckles again. When they had become partners, he'd introduced the robot to his wife and daughter over videochat. Delta and his young daughter, Katie, had instantly hit it off. Whenever it became close to her birthday, Delta would make a little charm for a bracelet he'd given the little girl. Each year, the robot would carve a special symbol from a piece of wood, dip it in protective hardening gel, and send it out to the other side of the world.

"Well, you'd better finish up. We have patrol in a few."

Delta shrugs.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done."

Kris nods. He leans against the turquoise robot's shin, his arms crossed as he watches his partner. The young robot was carefully carving a piece of wood that was absolutely miniscule in his large hands, barely moving his servo to change the shape of the wood. Every once in a while Delta would pause and look at the piece, before continuing to carve with his razor-sharp dagger. It always amazed Kris the level of carefulness the mechanical being was capable of having.

"What's this one?"

"Huh? Oh, this one is…Strong."

Kris smiles. Kaitie was definitely that. The soon-to-be 9-year-old really was strong; she'd been in the hospital the past few months with a case of pneumonia. Delta's little gifts always made her smile.

"Done!"

The soldier peeks into the hand, seeing the piece of wood. The intricate, almost tribal symbol was foreign to him, but Kris knew that it meant something special—especially to Katie in a few months.

"Looks good, big guy. Let's pack it up and ship it out so she gets it in time."

Delta nods, before pulling out a small pack of silicone gel. Dipping the charm in it, he superheats his hand, the gel soon hardening into a hard casing, protecting the wooden symbol. The robot lowers his hand, allowing Kris to take it. The soldier takes it, placing it in his pocket.

"Alright, since you're done, let's head out and get our patrol done. We'll ship it out when we get back."

The large robot shifts, his plating flaring before whirring. Soon, there's a vehicle next to the small tent, engine rumbling. The vehicle looked to be a mix between a military jeep and a dune buggy, the paint chipped and faded. Kris climbs into the front seat, and Delta slowly drives through the base. The two are greeted by some other early-rising soldiers milling around. Once he makes it to the outskirts of the small base, Kris pats the dashboard.

"Okay, big guy. Hit it!"

Delta presses down on the gas, kicking up sand as he blasts forward, flying over the desert. The sand dunes were no match for his vehicle mode, his deep-treaded tires keeping hold on the loose grains. Delta lets out whoops of excitement as Kris laughs. It was moments like these, where it was just the two of them, not a care in the world as they drive under the bright blue sky. These moments were perfect.

And nothing could take it away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIDDDEE! I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIIMMMEES! TO TELL YOU I'M SORRYYY! I am so very sorry for not posting on Saturday. I went on a camping trip with my boyfriend and his family and left Friday afternoon so I couldn't post then. But I'm making it up and posting it now, and then I'll do the next Chapter on Saturday.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, It's probably an OC.**

[Blah]= Talking over Video-Chat

(Blah)= Sign Language

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

The sun is high in the sky, beating down on the desert land as Delta pulls into camp. The two of them were warm from the sun, dust and sand covering both soldiers in a fine layer. Delta rolls to a stop, Kris hopping out.

"Not a bad patrol, huh bud?" the man says, patting the hood of the hybrid vehicle.

"You sure the two of you were _patrolling_? I saw you tear out of here like a bunch of crazies."

Delta's headlights flicker as his plating vibrates in amusement. Kris at least had the decency to look _slightly_ embarrassed as he turns to the source of the voice. Graying hair, and steely brown eyes that soften at the sight of the two of them.

"Hey, Papa Jack. How're you today?"

Jackson "Papa Jack" Holstein smiles as he turns to the turquoise, white, and gold vehicle.

"As good as I can be. How about yourself, Delta?"

The two of them begin to talk for a bit while Kris gets some buckets, soap, and a sponge. When Delta had first joined their group, everyone quickly learned as much as they could from their…_otherworldly_ companion. One of which, was that if he wasn't given a wash after a patrol—even if it was a quick rinse—the dust settled in his different systems and caused some problems. They figured that out pretty quickly after their first patrol together. The poor robot had ended up unable to change form. He'd been miserable until the sand was flushed out of his various systems.

Kris turns back to the two soldiers, smiling when he sees Jack leaning against the hood, Delta settling into the sand under his tires. The older man, like many others, had taken Delta under his proverbial wing, becoming a sort-of mentor to the young robot.

Filling the buckets with water, he moves over to Delta, the vehicle jumping as the water splashes against his hood. He jolts back, causing Jack to stumble.

"Sonofa-_that's freezing!_"

Jack and Kris share a laugh as they begin to clean the vehicle, Delta soon getting used to the temperature. With the two men working together, Delta's plating is shining in the desert sunlight, free of dust and sand. For now.

* * *

Kris smiles as the screen flickers, showing a woman with chestnut hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello. If my beautiful wife is home, can you tell her I want to see her?"

The woman rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

[It's good to see you too, Sweetie. How's everything going over there?]

The dirty-blonde man smiles, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Everything's good, Miranda. How are things with you and my little girl?"

Miranda tilts the camera, showing a small girl curled up in her side on a hospital bed, curly blond hair covering partially covering her bright blue eyes. His daughter, Katie.

Kris smiles.

(Hey, Princess.)

Katie smiles back, waving.

(Hi, daddy. Is Uncle Delta with you?)

Kris leans out of the tent.

"Hey, Delta! A certain little girl wants to see you!"

* * *

Miranda chuckles as a metal face with a bright amber visor fills the screen.

"Hi, Delta."

[Hi Miranda.]

He leans back, turning to Katie.

(Hey, Kittie. How you feeling today?)

(I'm good, Uncle Delta. Are you keeping daddy safe?)

Delta smiles.

(Yes I am. And Papa Jack, and Uncle Steven, and Uncle Clint. We're all safe and sound.)

(That's good.) Katie yawns, rubbing her eyes.

(Alright, Kittie, you should get some rest. You want to be there to greet us when we come home, don't you?)

The blond girl nods snuggling into her mother's side. Soon, she's fast asleep, Miranda taking over.

"The doctor says she's doing really good. She should be able to come home soon."

Kris smiles.

[That's good. I'm sorry I'm not there with you guys.]

"Don't. Don't start this again, Kris. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you, and I most definitely knew what I was getting into when I said yes. Both of you just come home as soon as you can, alright?"

Delta straightens, saluting to the camera.

[Yes, ma'am.]

Miranda smiles as he disappears, allowing her to talk to her husband privately.

* * *

Delta sits on the ground outside of the tent, twirling his combat knife around in his hands. He hears laughter come from inside the tent and smiles. When he'd first met Miranda over video-chat, the woman had been skeptical that he was real. But when she realized that he was indeed real, she had been surprisingly accepting. Especially after witnessing how Katie had immediately taken to him, calling him "Uncle Delta" and telling him all about her week. The woman had been extremely amused when she'd tried to tell him Katie's name, only for him to mishear her and think the child's name was "Kittie". Soon, it became his nickname for her. All he had to do then, was learn Sign Language in order to talk to the small child.

Soon, his hearing picks up the sound of Kris saying goodbye to Miranda. A few seconds of silence pass before the tent flap lifts, Kris coming outside.

"How's Miranda doing?"

Kris smiles, leaning against the metal leg.

"She's doing good."

Delta smiles back.

"That's good to hear." He glances down, frowning slightly when he sees the tears gathering in his partner's eyes.

"We'll be home in a few months, Kris. You just gotta stick it out until then."

The dirty-blond man nods, quickly wiping his eyes.

"I know, Delta. It's just been a little hard these past few months. We're so close to getting out of here, but I still need to wait."

"Won't be too long. We'll be home before you know it."

Kris looks up at the golden visor.

"How are you so freakin' _positive_ all the time?"

Delta sighs, placing a hand on his chest.

"It's a gift. And a curse."

Kris snorts, and Delta internally cheers at getting his partner to smile again. The man moves away as Delta shifts, standing up and brushing the excess sand off of his plating.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think I'm gonna head out. I gotta get away from all this excitement for a bit."

Kris nods, "Alright, partner. Stay safe, would you? I don't want to have to get the boys to drag your sorry chassis back here later."

Delta rolls his optics, gently flicking his finger against Kris's back, causing the man to stumble.

"Whatever, human."

Transforming, Delta rolls out of the camp, increasing his speed once he reaches the outskirts, leaving the base behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is the next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Apologies if a certain part of this Chapter is kind of...dramatic, maybe-most-definitely cheesy. I'm not good with that kind of stuff. So...yeah...This Chapter takes place right after the last one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Delta cruises over the sandy desert, relishing in the feeling of the coarse sand under his tires. He soon makes it to a rocky hill, a large opening in the rock face greeting him. The cave was somewhat small, but as he stepped inside, it became larger. Transforming, Delta lets a small smile appear on his faceplate at the sight in front of him.

The cavern was huge, blue crystals sprouting from every corner, every crevasse. There was a hole at the top of the hill, light shining down. It bounced off the crystals, the entire cavern glowing in a soft blue light. Delta's smile widens as he feels all his stress fade away. This is where he came when he needed some time to himself away from the busy-ness of the base. It was only about a mile from base—far enough that he had privacy, but close enough that he could get back quickly in case of an emergency.

Going over to a cluster of crystals, Delta sits down, facing the entrance of the cave. He leans against the cluster, feeling the crystals press against his back, the pressure making his plating relax completely. He feels his optics grow heavy, his visor dimming as he rests his helm back. Soon, his systems are lulled into a light doze.

He's jolted out of his dozing when the ground shakes, a rumbling explosion coming from outside. Delta's optics widen as he sits up.

"The base."

Getting to his feet, he bolts outside, the sight of alien-looking jets flying above the distant base dropping missiles searing itself into his mind. He races forward, his plating shifting. A vehicle appears, tires spinning as he blasts forward, his tires gripping the sand with ease as he heads to the low buildings in the distance.

* * *

Making it to the base, Delta transforms, immediately being surrounded with the smoke and explosions. He runs into the blazing fire, panic enveloping him.

Where was Kris? Where was his team?

A shadowy form appears through the smoke, the robotic figure aiming a weapon in his direction. The form fires, Delta moving to the side. The beam grazes his side, but it doesn't register as the turquoise Mech lunges, whipping out his knife. He plunges the sharp blade into the other's chest, the thin visor flickering before going dark. The two hit the ground, Delta rolling to his feet.

Suddenly, an explosion behind him throws him forward. Delta hits the ground, his vision fading to darkness.

* * *

_Warning…Energon levels critical..._

_Power…50% and decreasing…_

_Damage…Critical…Seek Medical assistance…_

_Error…_

_Error…_

The whine of systems coming online is accompanied by a deep groan, the prone figure slowly moving. Delta's visor flickers on, the amber light continuing to flicker madly. He props himself up, coughing, trying to rid his systems of the foul smoke. He takes a shaky vent, looking around at the destruction. He shakily gets up, holding his sparking left arm as he limps forward, favoring his leg. Everything was…gone. Some of the buildings were still on fire, the tents burning as well, and the other vehicles were nothing more than warped chunks of melted metal. There were bodies everywhere, the rancid smell bombarding his senses.

It was a nightmare come true.

His ped catches on the edge of a melted jeep, his ankle dislocating with a snap. Delta falls to his knees with a yelp, his back burning with pain. Getting back up, he continues, trying to find his partner. He had to find him. He needed to find him.

"KRIS! KRIS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

_"Delta…"_

The turquoise bot freezes at the voice, his name nothing more than a whisper. He turns in the direction, his optics widening at the sight of a familiar form.

"Kris!"

He rushes over, kneeling down and clearing the debris from on top of his partner. The soldier was lying on the sand, the remains of a tents wrapped around his torso and legs. Delta's shaking servos hover over the man, fear coursing through him. It was dark, but he could see how injured his friend was. Clothes torn and bloodied, more blood still pouring out from multiple gashes on his body, as well as burns. The worst injury though, was the large piece of shrapnel in his chest.

"Kris. Stay with me. Y-You hear me? S-Stay with me, partner."

The man coughs, blood dribbling down his chin. His eyes flicker closed, opening again as he struggle to breathe.

"K-Kris, y-you gotta stay with me, okay? Remember, y-you were gonna take me home with you. I-I was gonna live with you and-and Miranda and little Katie. Rem-Remember?"

Kris smiles, placing a hand on a digit.

"T-That's…not gonna happen, Delta…we both…know that…"

Delta shakes his helm, lifting his partner up with the utmost gentleness.

"D-Don't…don't say that. Y-Your family needs you, Kris. W-Who…Who's gonna take Katie to school? W-Who's g-gonna see h-her grow up?"

Kris coughs again, weakening.

"M-Miranda…K-Katie…they…need…you need…to go. Take care…of them…f-for me…"

Delta shakes his helm again.

"N-No. I…I can't."

Kris smiles.

"Yes…you can…Delta…y-you're more than…than a…partner. You've become…my brother…I…need you to…I trust you…to take…care…of them…"

Delta feels his throat begin to close up.

"I-I will. I…I promise, Kris."

Kris smiles once again in reassurance. Taking another breath, his body shudders before going still. Delta slowly lowers his servos, placing Kris's body on the ground as what happened begins to sink in.

"It's…it's all _gone_. My friends, my _home_. All of it is…"

Delta's shoulders begin to shake.

In the darkness of night, a single voice cries out, full of pain.

* * *

The bright, midday sun hangs in the sky, beating down on the sand dunes. A lone figure walks, limping heavily, staring at nothing, focused on nothing but slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Delta had been walking for hours in the harsh heat, his injuries from the base attack preventing him from using his vehicle mode. The base. He shudders, his optics closing at the still fresh memories.

His ped slips over the edge of the sand dune and he tumbles down the sandy hill. He comes to a stop at the bottom, his plating shuddering again as he lets out a faint whine of pain. His vision begins fading out when there's a strange whir, a figure appearing above him. The figure reaches for him and, unable to fight back anymore, Delta finally welcomes the sweet relief of darkness.

**:Ratchet, prepare the MedBay…:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is the next Chapter of my story "Strangers Like Me". This one is a little short, but I'm not really sorry about that. For those of you who might be confused about Delta's reaction, think about it: he just lost his home, his team, his partner who was basically his brother, and is now in a completely different setting. he's gonna freak out. So...just remember that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

_Energon Levels…100%..._

_Power…90%..._

_Repairs…complete…_

"Has he shown signs of waking?"

"No, not yet. Luckily his injuries weren't as severe as we'd feared—I'm sure it'll be soon. But I'm not sure how he'll react to an unfamiliar place, so we'll have to be careful."

"Understood."

The soft voices raise Delta out of the blissful darkness. He groans as his optics flicker open. As his vision comes into focus, his optics widen at the sight of a robotic face above him. Reacting out of pure terror and instinct, he lashes out with his fist, impacting the side of the robot's face. As it stumbles back with a surprised shout, Delta flies off the metal slab he was on, backing up into the far corner and bringing out his gun. It was a custom-made weapon that Kris had helped him build a few months after he'd joined the team. And it was aimed at the two robotic figures in front of him, primed and ready to fire at the first sign of a threatening move. Three more are behind them, backing up in shock.

"WHOA! WHAT THE-"

"I thought you said he was unarmed!"

"He was!"

Delta aims his weapon at the robots, his arms shaking. One of the robots—a large blue and red one—takes a step forward, stopping when Delta aims directly at him.

"S-Stay away from me."

The large robot holds out his hands, showing he was unarmed.

"We are not going to harm you. You are safe here."

Delta looks at the five robots, his grip tightening.

"Safe h-here? W-Where…where am I?"

"You're in our base. It's on the outskirts of a town called Jasper, Nevada." The orange and white robot says, recovering from the strike.

Delta's arms lower slightly in disbelief at the statement.

"W-What? No, t-that…that's not _possible_! I was in Afghanistan yesterday! I-I can't be—"

He cuts off as all the memories of what happen come back. He grips his head, whimpering slightly, his plating shaking. He falls to his knees, almost dropping his gun.

Movement to his left brings him out of the flashbacks, and he aims the gun at the slowly approaching red and white robot.

"I-I said _stay away from me_!"

The robot freezes at the fear-filled snarl, backing up once more.

"Easy, we're not going to hurt you…Can you tell us your name?"

Delta hesitates. Could he really trust these robots? These robots…they were probably responsible for his home being destroyed. But…on the other hand, they _did_ help him…

"D-Delta."

* * *

Optimus looks at the young Mech, his gaze soft. His grip on his weapon is tight, vents shallow as his optics flicker over all of them, the shaking younger Mech backing into the corner as much as possible, his plating and energy field pulled close. _He was terrified_. Optimus backs up, nodding to Ratchet.

"It is alright, Delta. You can trust us."

* * *

"It is alright, Delta. You can trust us."

Delta says nothing, curling up in the corner as the red-and-white robot ushers everyone out of the room, turning off the dim lights as the door closes, the room diving into darkness. As what he's been through fully comes to the front of his mind, the tears flow. He pulls his knees towards him, his servos going to his helm as he sobs, the sound echoing through the room.

Outside the room, Optimus's spark shatters at the sound of the broken Mech on the other side of the door. Lowering his helm, the Prime turns to leave, pausing slightly. He turns back to the door, his voice soft.

"This is your home now Delta, for as long as you need."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, my people! So sorry I didn't give ya'll an update on Saturday-I was out of town visiting family and couldn't do it. So, I'm giving you an update today. Actually, make that TWO updates. I feel like giving you two Chapters to make up for not posting, so that's what I'm gonna do today. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_Blah_ = Flashback

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FROM YOU HUMAN-PERSONS!

* * *

Optimus steps out of his room the next morning, stretching slightly. He'd been unable to get much sleep, his mind being overrun with thoughts of their guest. The young Mech, Delta, had been filled with so much fear, though with what had happened to the turquoise Mech, Optimus didn't blame him.

_(Flashback)_

_Optimus steps out of the GroundBridge at the coordinates Ratchet said an Energon signal had been detected. At first, nothing stands out in the vast expanse of sand dune, but then he sees a flash of plating. Wait…plating? Looking closer, he realizes that there was a form at the bottom of one of the nearby sand dunes._

_Moving over to the form, his optics widen at the sight of a young Mech curled up at the foot of a large sand dune, his plating torn and burned, cracked visor dim with pain as he struggles to vent properly, Energon covering his body. He quivers, whines creeping out of his clogged vents._

_The Prime kneels down next to the Mechling, the smaller form making no move to escape him. It was almost like he didn't even realize Optimus was there. Quickly activating his Comm., Optimus tells Ratchet to reactivate the GroundBridge and prepare the MedBay. Gently cradling the broken form in his arms, the Prime feels the Mech shudder, before going limp as he succumbs to his injuries._

_When he stepped through the GroundBridge, everyone had been shocked at the sight of the young Mech in their Prime's arms. Ratchet had immediately ushered him into the MedBay and worked to stabilize the Mech._

_After a few hours, the Mech was fully repaired. Ratchet didn't know how he got so damaged, but had his suspicions—some of his injuries were caused by Decepticon weaponry. He then suggested putting him in one of their empty rooms in case he woke up and panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings._

_(Flashback ends)_

Making it to the room Delta was in, he pauses, debating if he should check in on their guest. Quickly, he thinks better of it.

The Mechling was still no doubt shaken from his ordeal—whatever it had been—as well as being suddenly thrust into a strange place. So, Optimus continues down the hall. The red Mech walks into the Main Room, smiling as the children greet him. Arcee looks up from where she was talking with Jack.

"Optimus. Did you talk to Delta this morning?"

The Prime shakes his helm.

"No, Arcee. I felt it best to give him some space right now."

Miko tilts her head in confusion.

"Who's Delta?"

"He's a Cybertronian we discovered has been living on this planet. He is our guest right now." Ratchet explains, not taking his optics off of the computer screen.

The Japanese girl perks up.

"Really? He's here? _Where_?"

Bulkhead holds up his servos, "Whoa, slow down, Miko. The kid's been through a lot recently; he's pretty shaken up. We're letting him settle in first, and then we're gonna introduce him to everyone. So no bothering him. Got it?"

Miko huffs, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

* * *

Delta sits in the corner of the pitch-black room, his legs pulled up to his chest. He was tired, exhausted even, but couldn't sleep. The memories of the base still echoed through his mind, keeping him awake. He pulls his legs closer, wrapping his arms around them. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, quietly repeating the mantra over and over.

"It's not your fault…it's not your fault…"

Then why did it feel like it was?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's the second Chapter for today. So, again, so sorry for not posting on Saturday. And both of these Chapters are a little short, so there's _another_ reason to post two. So...yeah...enjoy your two-for-one special today, my lovely readers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Arcee walks down the hallway, an Energon cube in her servo. It was about two days after they'd found Delta in the desert, and the cobalt-blue Femme figured she'd go see how their visitor was doing. And see if he was ready to meet the Team. She never noticed the small form following her.

* * *

Delta wakes up, his visor glowing in the darkened room—he hadn't even noticed he'd fallen asleep. A knock at the door startles him, and he slowly gets up from where he was curled up on the floor. He presses against the wall, optics trained on the metal slab that was the door.

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocks again, this time gentler.

"Delta? My name is Arcee. I just wanted to see how you were doing and to give you some Energon. The Doc said you'd might be a little low now. And…it should help you feel better."

The voice quiets, before there's a sigh.

"We're not gonna hurt you, you know."

There's the muffled sound of something being placed on the ground, and footsteps retreating. Delta moves to the door, wariness in his slow steps, as if waiting for it to suddenly burst open, the robots on the other side. Making it to the door, he turns on the lights, blinking as the dim light brightens the room considerably, hesitating before taking a deep breath.

He opens the door, peeking out.

The hallway was empty, no one around, but his instincts were screaming at him to close the door, to go back into his little corner in the dark room. To stay far away from the robots who had him in their home. A faint blue glow brings his attention down to his peds, where a small blue cube is sitting on the ground.

Crouching down, he reaches for it, pausing inches away from it. Glancing around, he grabs the warm cube, lifting it as he stands back up. Movement out of the corner of his visor alerts him to a small blue form hidden behind the wall at the end of the hall, blue armor peaking out.

"Um…t-thank you…Arcee."

Delta slowly closes the door, not seeing the form disappear from around the corner, a hidden smile on her face. Taking a deep breath to hopefully calm the pounding in his chest, the turquoise Mechling turns away from it to go over to the metal bed-like slab.

"Hey!"

The shout startles him, causing him to jump. He looks down, blinking in surprise at the sight of a teenage girl grinning up at him.

"Uh…hi?"

The girl's grin gets bigger.

"You must be Delta. My name's Miko."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, human people of Earth! Here's my next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Sorry it took so long today (I usually have these posted by now), but my computer was being weird for a little bit and was uploading the Chapter in a weird format and was annoying me. But it is now fixed, so here you go! This Chapter follows the last one...pretty much directly after.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Optimus walks down the hallway, listening to the others calling out, their voices melding together. Miko had disappeared, and no one knew where she went. But, after a bit, he figured out where the girl probably was. They seriously needed to get a leash or…_something_ for that kid.

Making it to the room Delta was staying in, he pauses, hearing voices on the other side. Should he? To his surprise, the door slides open as he steps towards it, startling the two figures inside.

* * *

Delta smiles as Miko tells him all about the different adventures her and her friends, Jack and Raf, have been on. The two of them were seated on the floor facing each other, their legs crossed. He'd told her about how he'd landed on this planet with no memories, and now, the girl had taken it upon herself to tell him all about the others in the old missile silo. Right now, she was talking about someone named "Wheeljack".

"…I think you'd like Wheejack. He's pretty cool. Hey, maybe you were a Wrecker back on Cybertron."

Delta shakes his helm.

"I don't think so, Miko. From what you've told me, these…_Wreckers_ sound…pretty hardcore. It doesn't seem to really fit me, does it?"

Before Miko can answer, the door to the room slides open, startling both of them. There in the doorway, was Optimus.

Miko gets up, laughing nervously as she waves to him.

"Heh. Hey, Boss-Bot. How's it goin'?"

Optimus pauses in the doorway, looking at Delta. He tentatively nods, and Optimus steps into the room. The Prime walks over to the duo, sitting down with them. Seeing how uncomfortable Delta was now that he was here, the Prime stays at a respectable distance.

"I trust Miko has been making you feel welcome."

Delta smiles, the expression small.

"Y-Yeah. It's been…kind of nice to…to talk with her."

Miko climbs onto the younger Mech's knee, grinning.

"Now you can meet the others."

Delta's smile falls.

"I…I don't know, Miko. It's been nice talking with you, but I just…"

To Optimus's surprise again, Miko gently pats Delta's plating.

"It's okay, Delta. We can just hang out in here until you want to go say hi to everyone else."

Optimus smiles as Miko and Delta start to talk again. He goes to get up, but a servo on his arm stops him. He looks at Delta, the smaller bot quickly removing his servo.

Delta's visor shines.

"Y-You don't have to leave. You…you can stay."

The Prime smiles, settling on the ground.

"Very well."

Miko and Delta continue to talk, Optimus quietly observing them. Delta seemed to be recovering well from the ordeal, though he was still guarded. But wanting Optimus there told the Prime that Delta was very, _very_ slowly starting to accept them.

A few hours pass, before the red Mech realizes that Delta was trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Delta?"

"I…" the turquoise youngling hesitates, taking a deep vent before continuing.

"I-I want to meet the others. Is…that okay?"

Optimus smiles, the expression kind.

"Of course, Delta."

He rises to his peds, holding out a servo. Delta's gaze lingers on the offered appendage, before slowly lifting his own servo and placing it on the Prime's. Standing up with help from Optimus, Delta lowers his servo for Miko. Once the girl is situated, he lifts her to his shoulder, the human clambering up onto the plating.

Optimus turns, moving towards the door, Delta hesitating before following. He pauses at the door, his servos shaking slightly as the hallway suddenly seemed much larger than before. A small hand on his audio brings his attention to the small human on his shoulder.

"You okay, Delta? You look kind of sick."

Delta takes a shaky vent, knowing that the red bot with them was watching the exchange.

"I…I-I'm fine, I just…need a sec."

Miko shifts closer to the winged audio, gently rubbing it.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Delta. The bots are nice—they aren't gonna hurt you."

Delta takes a small step back, wanting to stay in his room; he was safe in it, staying away from the robots that lived here.

_"Hey."_ The quiet voice causes him to turn his helm slightly, staring at the Japanese girl.

Miko smiles.

"Do you trust me, Delta?"

The turquoise Mechling is quiet, but then he nods.

"Y-Yeah, I…I-I do."

Miko grins, "Good. Then let's go meet the others, okay?"

Delta nods, cautiously stepping out of the room and into the brightly lit hall. He releases a shaky vent, not realizing he'd been holding it in. He meets the calm, patient optics of Optimus, the Prime waiting patiently a little ways away at the end of the hall.

Taking a deep vent, Delta moves forward, slowly moving towards the other. Miko was a steady presence on his shoulder, gently coaxing him along. Delta pauses as Optimus shifts, turning away and moving down the hall. He wanted to go back, but knew he couldn't. Besides, Miko said the other robots wouldn't hurt him. He didn't trust them…

But he _did_ trust her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's my next Chapter, everyone! This one comes like, _right_ after the last one. It's the one you've all been waiting for: Delta meeting the Autobots! Yay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. i only own the story and any and all OCs in said ****story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Everyone turns to the sound of footsteps. Optimus emerges from the hallway, Delta slowly following behind. Miko waves from where she's perched on the young Mech's shoulder. Delta lowers Miko to the ground, the young girl running up the steps to a platform.

Ratchet smiles as Delta stands back up.

"Hello, Delta. Are you feeling better?"

Jumping slightly, Delta nods.

"Uh, y-yeah, a...little."

Optimus steps forward, coming up right next to Delta. The turquoise Mechling stiffens, but the Prime speaks gently, hoping to put him at ease. He could see how much Delta was keeping himself from racing back to his room and locking the door—being surrounded by everyone like this was causing him to panic.

"Autobots, Delta wished to meet us."

The Prime looks down at his younger companion, gesturing to the small blue bot near them.

"I believe you've already met Arcee."

Relieved at being able to finally put a face to the name, Delta hesitantly—and somewhat timidly—nods, making the red Mech smile. He then begins to introduce the others.

There was Bulkhead, the large green robot who merely grunted in greeting. Bumblebee was next, the smaller black and yellow robot chirping out a greeting as he waves. The smallest of smiles appears on Delta's face at the cheerful gesture. Finally was Ratchet, the old-looking red and white robot. He steps forward, pausing when Delta backs up, almost hiding behind Optimus, still wary.

"It's alright, Delta. I'm just going to scan you to see how you're healing."

As he moves towards the smaller turquoise form, Delta unconsciously presses against Optimus, unknowingly seeking comfort in the larger Mech.

"Oi! What're we? Chopped Liver?!"

Delta looks down at his peds, Miko grinning up at him, two boys with her.

"B-But…I already know you, Miko."

The girl shrugs, "So? For the most part you know Arcee and Optimus still introduced her. And besides, you don't know Jack and Raf." She says, pointing to both boys with her.

She pauses, blinking. Then, as what just happened registers, she scowls up at Delta, the Mech smiling when she unknowingly introduced the two with her. He ducks his helm as she crosses her arms, pouting.

Movement out of the corner of his vision makes him look up, watching Ratchet back up. The Mech looks down at his arm, humming to himself.

"Well, Delta, looks like your injuries are all healed up. But you should probably take it easy for a bit just in case."

Delta nods.

"O-Okay."

He looks around.

"So, um…what exactly are you guys?"

Bulkhead snorts, crossing his arms over his broad chestplates.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Flinching, Delta backs up a step. He rubs at the welds on his arm.

"I-I…I woke up on this planet eight years ago. I…don't remember anything from before that."

Bulkhead's optics widen.

"Oh. Uh…sorry."

Optimus gently places a servo on Delta's shoulder, quickly taking it off once the smaller Mech's attention is on him.

"We are Cybertronians. Our team is known as Autobots. We have been on this planet for four Earth years, protecting it from our enemies."

Delta is quiet as he takes in this information.

"S-So you're…fighting a war? Here on Earth?"

Optimus nods.

"Correct. We assumed we were the only Autobots on this planet, until we found you in Afghanistan."

"I-I'm not-"

A voice suddenly cuts through the conversation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up!" the attention is turned to Miko, the girl once more on the platform, having moved back up there during the conversation.

"Afghanistan? What were you doing in Afghanistan?" she perks up, "Were you fighting over there? What-"

A hand clamps itself over her mouth, stopping the eventual torrent of questions. Jack smiles up at Delta, opening his mouth to apologize for the somewhat personal questions, only to yelp, tearing his hand away from the girl.

"Ew, Miko! Did you just _lick_ me?!"

The Japanese girl grins, moving over to Delta and clambering up his arm. She leans against his neck, a winged audio twitching slightly. There's no other movement other than his plating relaxing from the slight flare it had before.

Miko pats his cheek, bringing his attention to her.

"C'mon, Delta. Imma give you the grand tour of base."

He glances at Optimus, the Prime nodding with a gentle smile. It would do Delta some good to have a break from all this, give him some time to come to terms with it all.

Delta slowly moves away from the group, moving down a hallway Miko points him to, her voice soon echoing through the halls of the base.

Ratchet speaks up, having been fairly quiet during the whole exchange.

"Optimus, are you certain this is a good idea? You saw how nervous he was being around all of us. He was only comfortable with the children. And if what he says is true, then he doesn't remember a single thing about Cybertron—perhaps not even Cybertron itself. And on top of all of that, how can we be sure he's even an Autobot?"

The Prime pulls his optics away from the hallway Miko and Delta had escaped down, his faceplate solemn.

"I understand your hesitation, old friend. However, regardless of who he was on Cybertron, be it Autobot or Decepticon, Delta needs our help right now. He is hurt, scared, and confused. Except for the children, he will not allow any of us to come near him. We will need to work with him to help him accept his situation and new surroundings. Understood?"

Everyone nods, and continues their different activities, Miko's voice still echoing faintly through the base as her and Delta move farther and farther away from the others.

* * *

Delta smiles as Miko rambles along, gesturing wildly as she describes every detail of what he now knew was an old missile silo. He closes his optics briefly, letting her voice wash over him. Now that it was just the two of them, he could relax and-

"Delta?"

He blinks, realizing that he'd stopped in the middle of the hall. Miko scoots over to his audio.

"Are…are you okay?"

Taking a deep vent, Delta smiles.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Miko. What was that thing you were just talking about? Scrap-something?"

"Oh! 'Scraplets'. They're smaller than humans, but they're _mean_. I remember when we found a pod of them…"

Delta continues to walk around the base, listening to Miko. It was almost like listening to Steven whenever the red-head got really excited about something. There's a sharp pang in his chest, but he ignores it, listening to the young girl ramble on and on. Though it hurt, he ignored it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here it is, human-people of the multi-verse! The 10th Chapter of "Strangers Like Me" from yours truly. This one is a little longer than my normal Chapters usually are (maybe), so I hope it satisfies you guys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Delta peaks out of his room. It was the day after Miko had shown him around, and he found himself drawn to the Main Room for some reason. Maybe it was because that's where the sounds of the base were coming from and despite everything, he needed the background noise. Maybe it was because Miko was there—she reminded him so much of his youngest teammate, it hurt. But there was also some comfort in that too. He could trust her.

Slowly moving out of the room, he slowly walks down the hall, slowing at corners and carefully looking around before moving. He almost makes it to the main room of the silo, when there's a loud crash, followed by a roar.

"BULKHEAD, MIKO! _I NEEDED THAT!"_

There's no noise for a few seconds, before the noises of the silo come back. Delta listens from where he was plastered against the wall, his plating flared and audios pinned back like a frightened cat.

Relieved at the sounds of the base once more, Delta removes himself from the wall, and continues the trek down the hall. The sounds were getting louder. He was starting to regret leaving his room without Miko, the small human's presence on his shoulder needing to be there.

He pauses at the entryway, taking in all the activity. Arcee and Jack were nowhere to be seen. Bumblebee and Raf were missing too, along with Optimus. The only ones around were Bulkhead and Miko at the small TV, the two staying as far away from Ratchet as possible as the old Medic crouches over something nearby, grumbling under his breath. After the cursory sweep of the room, Delta spots a large but empty crate in the far corner, and makes his way to it on silent peds.

He makes it past Bulkhead and Miko. Now it was just Ratchet. He was almost there…

"Hold it." Delta freezes at the voice, his optics slowly meeting those of a certain Medic.

Ratchet's optics soften and a small smile appears. He holds out his servo, a small blue cube resting on it.

"Drink this. It'll help with your energy levels."

Delta's optics lower to the cube, before lifting once more to meet Ratchet's own blue. The old red-and-white Medic was waiting patiently, nothing about him threatening. But Delta knew better. Just because your enemy was quiet, didn't mean they were _gone_. It only meant they were planning an ambush.

"Go on. Take it." Ratchet's voice is soft.

Delta slowly reaches forward, hesitating before snatching the cube and scurrying the rest of the way to the crate.

* * *

Ratchet sighs. The poor Mechling was so scared. Right now he was perched on that old crate, optics moving over the room before lowering to the warm cube in his servos. He takes a tentative sip, before starting the cycle over.

Scan, lower, sip…scan, lower, sip.

It was like he was a frightened animal, expecting some predator to leap out and attack him. Ratchet knew he couldn't blame the Mechling for being so wary—they had rescued him barely even a week ago, and he'd spent most of that time locked up in his room, only coming out if Miko was with him.

The Medic found himself being reminded of Bumblebee when they had first found the yellow scout in the wreckage of that Youth Center. He'd been just like Delta. But once he learned they only wanted to help him, the sparkling came out of his shell and thrived, becoming one of the most social Mechs in the Autobot ranks.

He'd just have to do the same with Delta. But later—the others were coming back and he needed to get more work done.

Moving over to the computer, Ratchet feels the optics searing into the back of his helm. But he ignores them, hoping that Delta would stay once the others appeared.

The three vehicles arrive, Optimus having met up with Bumblebee and Arcee on the way back from his patrol. None of them say anything about Delta being in the common room, though Bumblebee throws a cheerful wave at the young Mech. Delta slowly lifts his servo in a wave, before lowering his helm and drawing his legs up, curling into a ball.

A few hours later, Ratchet glances back at Delta. Yep. Still on the crate; hadn't moved a single inch.

* * *

The noises of the silo were muted around Delta as he sat on an old crate in the corner, staring off into space. His legs were pulled up to his chest, arms resting on top of his knees. He was deep in thought, his mind racing. He needed to leave, to go see her, but he didn't think that just leaving would make the other robots—no…not robots, _Cybertronians_—very happy. Not after everything they've done to help him.

They'd saved him from the desert, healed his injuries, and accepted them into their home. They let him be, though occasionally flashed him a comforting smile, or came as close as possible, stopping when he became uncomfortable—they wanted him to be used to them. To be comfortable around them.

Escaping his thoughts, Delta lifts his helm, scanning the room. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were all crowded around the small platform the children were on, watching something on the TV as they all argued about whatever was on the small screen. Delta finds himself smiling at the familiar sight, only for the smile to fall as the image is instantly replaced with an image of his team, the fully-grown soldiers acting the exact same way.

Shaking his helm to get rid of the image that made his chest hurt, he turns away from the small group, only to meet the optics of a certain large red Mech. He immediately looks away, not seeing the pain in the other's optics as he goes back to conversing with Ratchet in hushed tones. Taking a deep vent, Delta uncurls his somewhat lanky form and stands up, slowly walking over to the older bots.

"O-Optimus, Sir?"

Both Optimus and Ratchet turn at the quiet voice, Delta stepping back slightly at the sudden attention.

"Um…I-Is it alright if I…leave the base?"

The two bots in front of him glance at each other, before focusing back on Delta.

"Why do you wish to leave the base?" Optimus asks.

Though it was said gently, Delta still flinches.

_'This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. I can't believe I actually thought-'_

"Delta."

Drawn out of his thoughts, the turquoise youngling looks up. Optimus kneels down to put him at ease.

"Why do you wish to leave the base?"

Delta lowers his helm, rubbing the welds on his arm.

"I-I…I lived on a military base with a group of soldiers in Afghanistan. My partner, he…wanted me to take care of his wife and daughter if anything happened to him. I want to go see them, but it's kind of far away so I'd…I'd be gone for a few days if that was alright." He gets quieter as he talks, ending in a barely-heard whisper.

Optimus blinks at the quiet explanation before smiling. He looks over to Ratchet, the older Mech nodding with a small smile. Turning back to Delta, the Prime carefully places a gentle servo on his shoulder.

"You can leave the base. But you do not need to drive there."

Delta tilts his helm in confusion, following the Prime's gaze to the right. A short tunnel with large metal rings and a platform embedded in the rock greets his optics.

"W-What is that?"

"It's called a GroundBridge. It's how we can get from here to anywhere on the planet almost instantaneously." Ratchet explains, the red-and-white Mech standing next to a lever.

"Like…how I got from Afghanistan to Jasper, Nevada in the same day?"

Ratchet smiles, nodding.

"I'll just need the coordinates of where they live, and you'll be able to see them. I'll also give you the code for the Base Comm. so you can let me know when you want to come back."

Delta moves over to Ratchet, standing on the other side of the platform. Optimus smiles again when he sees how close Delta was to Ratchet, when a few days ago, he'd made an effort to not be anywhere near any of them, with Jack, Raf, and Miko being the exception.

* * *

Miranda Stanton feels tears prick at her eyes again. It's been almost a week since she discovered the base her husband had been stationed at had been destroyed, no survivors. Katie had gotten back from the hospital the day before she saw the news and had come downstairs while she was watching the news report about the destruction. To tell the little girl that her dad wasn't coming home…it tore her apart.

Miranda takes a deep, shaky breath as she cleans up the now broken plate in her hands. The woman looks up from the kitchen sink at the sound of an engine. Surprise fills her when she spots a strange—but oddly familiar—vehicle coming down the gravel trail that leads to the house. The vehicle parks as she steps out of the house onto the porch. Nothing happens at first, when the vehicle's plating flares and shifts, the form of her husband's metal partner appearing. Miranda walks down the steps, coming to a stop in front of the giant robot. The _familiar_ robot.

"Delta?"

The now-kneeling robot lowers his head, avoiding her gaze.

"H-Hi, Miranda. Miranda…I…I'm so sorry I couldn't save him. I-I should've been there to protect him, and I…"

His shoulders slump.

"I wasn't. I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but...I am. I'm _sorry_."

Miranda places a hand on his. The contact makes the young robot flinch, and begin to pull away, but he stops at her gentle voice.

"I don't blame you for what happened, Delta."

The door opens, letting out a small figure. Delta smiles—the expression sad—at the sight of Katie, the young girl slowly walking down the steps. She moves over to them, and looks up at the large robot who had become like an Uncle to her.

"Hi, Katie."

Katie doesn't say anything, but lifts her arms. Delta gently scoops up both females, holding them to his chest. Then, he lets the tears that he didn't think he still had, flow.

* * *

It's hours later that Delta lets the two go. He was still in his root mode, sitting next to the house. Miranda and Katie were both fast asleep, the two sleeping in the master bedroom, seeking comfort with each other. He watches them, his chest tight. He lost Kris—there was no way he would lose them too.

"Even though I'll never replace Kris, I promised him I'd take care of both of you. And I intend to keep that promise. No matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, so this Chapter is here! It has arrived! Huzzah! Hope everyone's 4th of July was good, I didn't really do much other than errands and take notes for Biology ('cause summer school and all that). This Chapter takes place a few days after the last one, so Delta is still a little iffy around the Autobots, but is getting there. Also, I will try my darndest to post a Chapter or two of "Daughters of Jasper", but I'm still pretty meh with how it's supposed to go. Writer's Block sucks on so many levels.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's some you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_'Blah__'_ = Thoughts

_Blah..._ = Flashback bits

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Delta sighs as he sinks down into the metal slab. It's been four days since he went and saw Miranda and Katie. Being around them, it didn't hurt talking about Kris. That's what they had done when he was there—just spent a whole day doing nothing but talking. After he got back to the base, no one stopped him when he went to his room, wanting to be alone.

He was glad. He didn't want to face them, to face his new reality. He hadn't wanted to call the base and ask for a GroundBridge thing. But, he knew that this was probably going to be it; Miranda had no way of taking care of a giant alien robot. So, that's what he'd done…called Ratchet, asking for a way back to the silo…said his goodbyes to Miranda and Katie with promise to visit…and walked through the green portal.

A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts, the sound faint. He sighs again as Miko tries to get him to come out. He hated doing this to her, but needed time alone. Soon, a quiet voice meets his sharp hearing.

"Delta, I know you probably want to be alone right now, but just let me know that you're okay. Please?"

The hurt in her voice sends a painful jolt through him. So, getting up, he walks over to the door. He opens it, feeling a small weight attach itself to his ped. He looks down, a smile appearing at the bright grin shot up at him. Kneeling down, he lowers a servo, Miko happily scrambling onto it. Delta lifts the young girl up to his shoulder. Miko jumps onto the metal, her colorful pigtails bouncing as she situates herself into her spot right by his neck.

"Alright, you good?"

Delta smiles once more, "Yeah. I'm good."

* * *

Ratchet sighs as he rubs his optics, having been up since the early morning trying to find any way to detect more Energon. They were running low and desperately needed it.

"Ratchet, how goes the search for Energon?"

The old Medic huffs.

"Not too well, I'm afraid, Optimus. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that there was no Energon left on this planet."

"Energon?"

The two turn at the quiet voice, Delta standing there. Ever since coming back from his trip, Delta had spent the last three days in his room, not even the children being able to prompt him out. To see the quiet Mechling standing there was surprising to the two Mechs. That's when they saw Miko perched on his shoulder. Of course the girl would finally manage to get him to come out.

"What's…Energon?" Delta asks, tilting his helm, mindful of the human on his shoulder.

"It's the fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronian life-forms." Ratchet explains, bringing up an image on the computer. "Our supply of Energon is low, so we monitor the planet for any signs of it."

Delta stares at the screen, the image on it searing itself into his mind. The bright, neon blue of the cluster of crystals brings a handful of memories to the front of his mind.

"I…I recognize those crystals. The base…there's a large cavern about a mile east of…"

Delta sighs. "Of w-where it used to be."

"Do you know the coordinates? If it's alright with you, we'd like to get some of those crystals to replenish our supply some."

Delta shakes his helm, "N-No I…I don't know the coordinates—just memory. I know how to get to the cavern from…" He trails off, taking a deep vent. Miko places a hand on his audio in comfort.

Optimus steps forward.

"Delta, if you instruct us on how to get to the cavern, we will go. You do not have to join us if you do not wish to."

The younger Mech takes closes his optics briefly.

"I…I can take you. I know where it is and…it's easier than trying to tell you how to get there."

The regal Prime nods.

"Very well. Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge at the coordinates Delta provides."

* * *

The sandy landscape is disturbed by the arrival of a green portal. Multiple figures appear from the midst of it, the one in front being a small, turquoise form. Delta blinks away the sudden harsh—but familiar—sunshine, feeling his plating relax at his surroundings. Those calm feelings fly out the window when he remembers where he is. Though the sand covered some of the scorch marks and tents, there were still twisted, melted wreckages that had been low communications buildings, tanks, and Humvees, burned tents still strewn about, still a few _bodies_…

Delta takes a shaky vent, feeling his servos begin to quiver.

"Delta?"

"I…I'm fine. L-Let's just go."

It hurt him to see his home like this. It had been the early hours of the morning when he'd gained the strength to leave, and he hadn't realized how bad it had really been.

He could feel the stares of the others on him, could see their horrified faces without turning around. He knew how bad it was, but wouldn't focus on the carnage…he _couldn't_ focus on it. The Autobots needed his help.

"It's…p-probably best if…if we walk. I don't know how everyone will be able to handle the looseness of the sand."

Optimus nods.

"That would perhaps be best. Lead the way, Delta."

Delta nods, staring ahead as he forces his legs to move. His body walks the familiar main road that leads out of the base, the small group soon leaving the confines of the base and making the slow trek to the cavern.

* * *

After a while, they make it to the cave entrance, transforming down into their vehicle modes so that Optimus and Bulkhead didn't have to crouch down painfully. The group rolls inside, transforming back into their bipedal modes once the cavern enlarges. The team's optics all widen at the multitude of crystals surrounding them, light reflecting off each smooth surface.

Delta moves away from the team, placing a servo on a large crystal.

_"So…this is where you ran off to."…_

_Kris yelps as he slips on the slick crystals, landing with a hard thump on the laughing form's servo..._

_The team banters back and forth as they play poker, celebrating the first anniversary of finding Delta in the desert, the young robot leaning against a cluster of crystals, his partner throwing him a playful wink from the group before slapping down his hand, winning the round..._

"Delta? Are you alright?" Optimus's gentle voice breaks through the haze.

Delta blinks, only to realize that he's shaking. He takes his servo off of the blue crystal, the memories fading. The turquoise Mechling backs up, suddenly needing to get out of the cavern that used to be his haven, his safe place. _He needed out._

"I-I…I need to go. Take…" Delta turns to the entrance. "T-Take all the crystals you guys need."

He disappears, leaving the team alone in the cave.

"Delta?"

Delta takes another shuddering vent, drawing his knees closer to his body. He doesn't move or acknowledge the other form until they sit down next to him.

"I…I'm fine, Bee. I just…I-I needed to get out of there. That used to be my place, the spot where I could get away for a little bit and…i-it's not the same n-now. N-Not without Kris and the others."

A servo is placed on his shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly.

"It's okay to grieve, Delta. No one will hold it against you. We're here to help."

With those words, Delta feels himself begin to shake, silent tears streaming down his face as Bee shifts, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders.

They stay there until the others exit the cavern, carrying armfuls of the crystals through the portal. No one says anything about the tears on Delta's face, something he's grateful for. Delta follows, immediately breaking away from the group and disappearing down the hall.

He opens the door to his room, taking comfort in the darkness. He moves over to the metal bed, lying down on top of it. He takes a deep vent, curling up.

"It's okay, Delta. It…It's okay. T-That wasn't your home…"

That wasn't his home. His home was gone.

And he wasn't getting it back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Here's my newest Chapter of "Strangers Like Me"! Yay. This Chapter is the same day as the last one, just that night. Uh...I researched a few things (like Survivor's Guilt and what a Security Blanket is), but I'm not _completely_ familiar with PTSD and how it works, so just...bear with me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!

* * *

It was quiet in the silo, everyone powered down for the night. Optimus sighs as he settles into his berth, placing his arms behind his helm. His optics begin to slowly close as recharge calls to him, the long day _finally_ over.

Suddenly a scream echoes through the silo, jolting him from his doze. In an instant, Optimus is on his peds and out the door, racing down the hall. He's quickly joined by Ratchet, the two of them rushing to Delta's room, where the scream originated. He throws the door open, the sight in front of him causing him to freeze.

Delta is in the corner of the dark room, curled up on his knees. His optics are squeezed shut as his entire body shakes, servos gripping his audios as he hyperventilates. He flinches away as the light from the hallway enters his room, curling in on himself. Sobs ring through the room. Optimus goes to move to the younger Mech when a servo on his arm stops him.

"Optimus, wait. He's had a nightmare—possibly a flashback. He might not recognize you as an ally."

He nods.

"Understood, Ratchet."

Stepping into the room, he carefully walks over to Delta, kneeling down in front of him. The Prime slowly reaches for the youngling, placing a gentle servo on his shoulder.

"Delta-"

He dodges a fist swung at him in a panic, grabbing the younger Mech's wrists in a firm, but loose grip. The younger Mech struggles, his vents ragged as he tries to pull away.

"Delta, calm down! You are _safe!"_

A pair of glazed-over optics meet his own, not seeing him. Then, they flicker, recognition slowly filling them. Delta slowly stops struggling, his chest heaving as he takes a shaky vent.

"O-Optim-mus?"

He nods.

"Yes, Delta. It is I. You are in the silo—you are safe. You had a nightmare."

"I-I…"Delta begins to hyperventilate once more, tears springing into his optics.

"The base…i-it was all m-my fault. I-" he's interrupted as Optimus places a gentle servo on the side of his helm.

"It is not your fault what happened." Optimus says quietly.

Almost as if that's a silent signal, the dam breaks. Delta sobs into Optimus's chest, the Prime holding him close.

"Shh, Delta. It is alright." He murmurs, tightening his hold.

"I'm sorry…I'm so s-sorry…It's all m-my fault…."

Optimus looks up, meeting Ratchet's optics. The old Medic nods, leaving the room as Optimus holds the sobbing youngling close. Delta continues to cry, his entire body shaking as he relives the nightmares over and over.

The Prime shifts, pulling the turquoise Mechling into his lap, holding him to his chest. Delta had been doing so well; he'd been getting involved more with the team, had started being more comfortable around them. There was only one explanation for this.

Visiting the base he'd called home.

Optimus knew that Delta blamed himself for not being there with his team when the attack happened. He knew that taking him to the destroyed base would lead to this. The Prime had seen it enough with soldiers on Cybertron. They all dealt with trauma differently, but then that one event happened, and even the most war-hardened Mechs became just like Delta—completely terrified of their own shadow, nightmares plaguing them night after night. It was the same for each and every one of them. And he let it happen.

Movement at the entryway brings Optimus out of his thoughts. He lifts his helm. Ratchet moves forward, coming to kneel down next to the Prime.

"What time is it?" Optimus asks, feeling exhausted in more ways then one.

"Late. You've been here for a few hours—it's very early morning. How is he?"

Optimus looks down, his optics soft. Delta was curled into his chest, tears still falling. Though he wasn't panicked anymore, his body was still shaking, his vents stuttering as he whimpers. He flinches away from something only he could see, digits curling into Optimus's chest armor even more, seeking comfort in Optimus.

"Not as scared as before. Is there something…"

Ratchet nods, pulling a syringe out of subspace. He presses it to the younger Mech's neck cables, Delta soon calming with a soft gasp as his vents become deeper. Optimus feels him become limp as he falls into a fitful recharge. Shifting, Optimus stands. Delta stays in recharge, oblivious of the change in height. Moving over to the berth, the Prime lowers the youngling to the metal surface, jumping slightly when Delta shifts, grabbing his wrist in an iron grip.

"Optimus-"

Optimus shakes his helm, lifting his free servo.

"It is alright, Ratchet. I will stay with him; get some rest before the others awaken."

Ratchet nods, moving to the door. He pauses, turning back to the Prime.

"Let me know if anything happens."

The Prime nods. He sighs when the door closes. Turning, he grabs the chair by the desk, pulling it towards him and sitting down heavily. Optimus leans back in the chair, staring at the servo that still trapped his wrist. He made no move to free it—Delta needed it to be grounded, then so be it.

* * *

Jack, Raf, and Miko watch as Ratchet tiredly rubs at his optics once more, his shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

"Why do you look so tired, Ratchet?"

The old Medic sighs, pausing in his work.

"Last night was very long for me and Optimus. Delta had nightmares and a severe panic attack; it took a few hours to calm him down."

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine now, Rafael. He is resting in his room with Optimus watching over him."

"Ratchet, there's something you're not telling us. Did something else happen?"

Ratchet's servos hover over the keyboard. He sighs again, his helm lowering slightly.

"Delta blames himself for what happened to the base he lived at with his human partner and team. His nightmares last night were flashbacks of the attack, possibly brought on from his visit to the base when we were going to the cavern nearby."

"Survivor's Guilt."

He looks at the children.

"I'm sorry?"

Jack leans against the railing.

"Something I learned from my mom. Survivor's Guilt is basically when someone thinks they did something wrong because they survived a traumatic event and others didn't. Delta's probably suffering from it because he was the only one to survive the Decepticon attack on the base he was at."

"Hey, maybe we could get him a security blanket." Miko pipes up.

"A…what?" the old Medic asks, his optic ridge lifting.

"A Security Blanket. It's something that's usually for little kids, but it can work for pretty much anyone. If they're really shy or have something traumatic happen to them, then they have this stuffed toy, or an actual blanket. Just something that brings them comfort. It can even help with bad dreams when they sleep." Raf explains, earning odd looks from the others. "What? I have a big family—each of us kids has some kind of security blanket."

Ratchet hums in thought, bringing the children's attention back to him.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

* * *

Optimus sighs as he settles into the chair. It had taken him and Ratchet a good portion of the night to try and calm Delta after he broke down. Finally, Ratchet had given him something to calm down, and he's been asleep ever since. Hopefully it helped Delta a little bit. There were going to be more nights like that. Luckily, Delta had let go of his wrist a few hours ago. Good thing too—he had started losing feeling in his servo.

Whimpering brings his attention to Delta, the young Mech shifting on his berth, his plating beginning to shake. Reaching over, Optimus gently places a servo on his helm, rubbing the winged audio. Delta soon calms, falling deeper in recharge with a quiet sigh.

**:Optimus, I'd hate to disturb you, but something has been brought to my attention.:**

**:Go ahead, Ratchet. What is it?:**

There's a few seconds of silence before his voice returns.

**:This galaxy-patterned blanket in your quarters. Do you have any emotional attachment to it?:**

Optimus blinks at the unusual question. Why does he want to know? And why is Ratchet in his quarters?! For once, he's at a loss for words.

**:Uh…no? Why?:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry I haven't posted the next Chapter until now. The shelter I volunteer at got some new dogs on Saturday and they needed people to help with baths and exams. I was going to post yesterday, but I was having trouble with figuring out how to finish this Chapter. I'm still not completely proud of it, but this is what you're getting. Sorry, guys. The lame ending is lame.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said ****story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!

* * *

Delta feels himself begin to emerge from the world of dreams, surrounded by warmth. He sighs, shifting and nuzzling the soft fabric wrapped around him. Then, his tired mind begins to register the feeling.

A pair of dim optics slowly blinks open, flaring slightly as he focuses on the room. He didn't remember anything from last night except for waking up from awful nightmares of the base being attacked. He shifts, slowly sitting up halfway and rubbing at his optics. He looks down at the berth, blinking at the sight of a large piece of fabric pooling around his torso and legs. Carefully gripping it in a servo, he lifts it in confusion.

It's a massive blanket, colored in rich ebony black, with a mixture of navy-blue, purple, pink, and silvery-white woven through it, making a galaxy pattern. And it was _soft_. He felt like he was wrapped up in a cloud.

But where did it come from?

Yawning and deciding to ignore it for now, he shifts, throwing it over his helm to block out the brightening lights.

* * *

Alerts wake him up. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep again. Not even bothering to sit up, he slides off the berth, only moving the blanket enough that he could see the floor under his peds. He wanted to sleep some more, feeling exhausted in more ways than one, but knew if he didn't get some Energon, then Ratchet would give him The Look.

He may be more comfortable around the others after the few weeks of being there, but even then he didn't want to risk Ratchet getting mad because he didn't take care of himself.

Moving towards the door, it slides open, and he trudges down the hall with part of the blanket dragging behind, rubbing at his optics once more, the orbs refusing to stay open. He follows the sounds of the base that were beginning to become familiar to him, knowing that the Medic would be there. Turning the corner, he smacks into something, the force knocking him to the ground. He makes no reaction other than a quiet "ow".

There's a few seconds of silence, before someone softly chuckles and carefully lifts the blanket up off of his head.

He blinks away the bright lights—his visor sliding down in the process—before meeting the kind blue optics of Ratchet, the old medic smiling.

"Are you alright?"

Delta nods mutely, stifling a yawn.

"Uh-huh. Sorry—I uh…didn't really see you there."

He tilts his helm.

"What are you doing down here? I…I thought you'd be in the Main Room."

The red-and-white Mech hums, "Usually, I am. I was actually coming to check on you—you gave us quite the scare last night."

Delta blinks before ducking his helm, "Oh. W-What…what happened?"

Ratchet's optics soften, helping the turquoise Mechling to his peds.

"Well, you had nightmares and a bad panic attack. You swung at Optimus in a panic, but don't worry about that—he doesn't hold it against you. Other than that, we just had to spend a few hours to help you calm down from everything."

Delta winces, realizing that was why the older Mech looked so tired.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for you to-"

"Delta."

The new voice startles the young Mech, making him turn to Ratchet's right. There, standing next to the Medic, was Optimus.

"We do not blame you for what happened last night. It was not your fault."

Ratchet nods in agreement.

"Yes. If anything, we're to blame. We should have known that visiting the base would cause the memories of the attack to surface."

Delta flinches at the reminder, looking down.

"S-Still. You didn't have to stay with me so late."

Ratchet places a servo on the white shoulder. "Listen well, youngling. You are part of our team now. It may not feel like it, but you are. That means helping with nightmares—even if my old aft is exhausted the next day. Understood?"

Delta nods, a smile appearing.

"Yeah. Understood."

"Good. Now, I want to see you drink some Energon. Eight years of using Primus-knows-what as a fuel source, your systems aren't completely used to it. So get a move on—and put that blanket away. You look ridiculous."

Feeling kind of cheeky, Delta stands at attention, saluting with a massive yawn, his vents stuttering.

"Y-Yes, SIR!"

Ratchet lifts a servo as if to smack the Mechling upside the head, Delta ducking away with a snicker. He turns and heads down the hallway, blanket billowing behind him like some fantastical cloak. Ratchet shakes his helm.

"That youngling…"

Optimus smiles at the fondness hidden in the mumble. He knew Ratchet had gained a soft spot. It was only a matter of time before it happened.

* * *

The others look up at the sound of pedsteps, Delta appearing from the hallway, tucking something away. Miko scurries down the steps, smacking into his ped. The turquoise Mechling pauses, looking down at the girl trying to disappear into his armor.

"Delta, save me! Raf and Jack are trying to make me do _homework!"_

Delta glances over at the platform. Amusement shines in his visor—Jack and Raf looked ready to quit trying to get through to the girl. Kneeling down, Delta gently scoops up Miko. She shoots a victorious grin at the boys, only for it to fall.

"Delta! What are you doing, ya traitor!"

The turquoise Mech places her on Bulkhead's servo, the large Mech nodding his thanks.

Optimus and Ratchet appear from the hallway as Delta moves over to his corner, perching on it. Ratchet walks over to hand him a cube, when a loud voice echoes through the silo.

_"PRIME!_ We need to talk!"

Delta looks up, optics widening when he sees the dark-skinned man appear on the platform. A small elevator closes behind him. The turquoise Mechling blinks at the older man, his suit catching his attention. Who…?

Optimus moves forward, "Agent Fowler. Is something the matter?"

Agent Fowler nods.

"I've been looking into that situation you wanted me to, and new Intel just came in. Apparently, there was signs of-"

He blinks at the turquoise Mech watching him from behind the Prime. Welds were on his arm, side, and lower leg, turquoise paint faded slightly. There was also an American Flag on his right shoulder. An amber visor is tilted in his direction, watching with curiosity. And some wariness.

"I was unaware you had another bot with you." The man says, crossing his arms.

Optimus turns.

"Delta, please come forward."

The young Mech uncurls from his spot, walking over to the Prime. Out of the corner of his eye, Fowler notices Ratchet tense ever so slightly, as if preparing to rescue the Mech from danger. Delta comes to a stop next to the red Mech.

"Agent Fowler, this is Delta—we discovered him living in Afghanistan a few weeks ago, and he has been living with us ever since. Delta, this is Special Agent William Fowler. He is our government liaison."

Delta smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Fowler."

Fowler blinks at the quiet, but polite voice.

"Uh, back at you. You…seem very comfortable with me. And did Prime say that you were found in Afghanistan?"

A small flinch of plating is his answer. Delta ducks his helm.

"Y-Yes, sir. I was part of a human squadron stationed there. The base was…" he trails off, not wanting to relive it anymore.

Agent Fowler's eyes widen in understanding.

"Ah. I understand."

Ratchet ends up coming to the rescue, moving to the youngling.

"Okay, Delta. I want to check up on your injuries. If you're all healed up, then you can start being useful around here."

Delta nods, following the Medic into the other room. Sitting on the berth, the youngling watches Ratchet grab a few items.

"He seems nice."

Ratchet pauses.

"Who?_ Agent Fowler?_ I suppose. You haven't been here long enough to really know him. He can be annoying."

Delta snorts.

"Oh, c'mon, Ratchet. He can't be _that_ bad."

Ratchet finds himself chuckling, "Trust me, Mechling. He can be. And it's not pleasant. But, all things considered, I'm surprised that your first meeting went that well."

_Considering what happened last night. _Went unspoken, but Ratchet knew that Delta seemed to be recovered well from it and didn't want to bring it up. He had been a little shaken still when he met Fowler, but it luckily the man didn't notice and it didn't impact the meeting in any way.

He quickly goes through the physical, soon deeming Delta fit for duty. Visor glowing in excitement, having started going stir-crazy, Delta leaps off the berth, squeezes Ratchet in a hug, and bolts out of the MedBay. Suddenly, Miko's voice rises up, begging Optimus to let her and Delta get out of the base. Then, there's the sound of transforming, and the squealing of tires.

Breaking out of his shock, Ratchet finds himself chuckling once more in amusement. Delta had made such an improvement from when he first came here—there were still times when he was timid, but it was an improvement nonetheless. And meeting Agent Fowler thankfully went of without a hitch.

Now he just needed to meet Nurse Darby. And there was absolutely no way of knowing how_ that_ was going to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here is my next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". This chapter is one I quickly threw together before posting, figuring you guys would want a little something of Delta meeting Nurse Darby. So, this. Delta has been with the Autobots with a little over a month. Also, short Chapter is short.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT AND FUTURE) BETTER!

* * *

June Darby sighs, relief running through her tired body as she places the last of the patient files in their places. She was finally done after nearly 36 hours of straight work. Running her fingers through her hair, she gathers her things and walks out of the hospital. She knew she shouldn't drive so tired, so Jack had dropped her off before him and Arcee went off to the base the day before. The two were now on the way to pick her up. Hopefully she didn't fall off of the Autobot warrior.

A honk brings the woman out of her tired thoughts. She blinks. That…was _not_ Arcee. Her fight or flight reflexes coming to the surface, she watches as the strange vehicle pulls to a stop in front of her. The window rolls down…she was ready to bolt…to call base for help…

"Hey, mom."

June blinks. There, in the passenger seat, is her son.

"…Jack?"

The teenager grins, patting the side of the turquoise vehicle.

"Mom, meet Delta. Delta, meet my mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Darby."

The quiet voice is polite, and June is somewhat taken aback. The other Autobots were pretty personable, and this one was just…polite. He must be new.

"Um…please to meet you too, Delta. And you can just call me June."

Jack jumps over to the driver's side. The door unlocks, gently swinging open.

"Arcee's on a mission, and won't be back for a while. Delta needed to get out of the base for a bit, so Ratchet let him come with me to pick you up. Figured you'd want to be in a car." The boy says with a knowing smile.

June nods with a smile. Climbing in the new Autobot, she settles into the seat, sighing with relief as she finally, _finally_ gets off of her feet. The engine rumbles, and the nurse finds herself being lulled asleep, the deep rumble soothing…

"Um…June?"

She jolts awake.

"Huh?"

They were still in the hospital parking lot. Why hadn't they moved?

"June, I know you're tired, but I need you to put your seatbelt on before I can move."

Nurse Darby blinks, the words not registering at first.

"Oh, sorry, Delta. I guess I fell asleep."

She reaches for the belt, a chuckle echoing around the two humans.

"That's alright. You don't know how many times I had to wake my partner so he could put on the seatbelt."

They begin moving, the young Mech's engine rumbling as he smoothly drives out of the parking lot and down the road. Jack keeps his hands lightly on the steering wheel to keep up the illusion. The radio switches on, a soft country song playing through the speakers.

"Jack."

The teen glances down.

"Yeah, Delta? What's up?"

"Your mom's asleep. It doesn't look very comfortable."

Jack looks over at his mom, finding himself chuckling. The woman was slumped in her seat, her head leaning against the window. Her legs are partially bent under her, one arm resting on the side of the door.

"No, it doesn't. Think you can take over for a sec?"

He lets go of the steering wheel, leaning over and adjusting the position his mom was in. soon, she's leaning against the center console, her hair partially covering her face and one arm resting under her head.

"There. That should be better."

Jack yawns, covering it with his hand.

"You know, Delta. Your seats are _really_ comfortable…"

"W-Wait, Jack! What are you doing?!"

* * *

Optimus drives into the base, his plating dusty from his patrol. He transforms, stretching lightly before looking around. There was Bulkhead and Bumblebee with their charges at the platform, Ratchet at the computer, and…

"Ratchet, where is Jack and Delta?"

Ratchet looks away from the computer screen, gesturing down with a small smile. The Prime looks down. He blinks.

At Ratchet's peds, a familiar vehicle is parked in a small nook. Looking closer, Optimus realizes that both Nurse Darby and Jack are inside, both humans fast asleep. Even Delta's engine was rumbling quietly.

"Is he…"

Ratchet chuckles, "Yep. He didn't want to wake the two up so they could get out, but then ended up falling asleep himself before he could transform around them. They've been like that for about three hours. I didn't have the spark to disturb them though—Delta hasn't been getting much sleep with all of his nightmares."

Optimus smiles. So that's why the others were being so quiet.

Getting back to his peds, the regal Prime moves away from the dormant vehicle. He didn't have the spark to disturb them either. Instead, he moves down the hall to get cleaned up.

Ratchet watches Optimus walk down the hall, before shaking his helm. Actually, Delta had slowly rolled inside the silo, panicking because both humans had ended up falling asleep in his cab and he didn't know what to do without waking them up. So, he'd pulled into the nook and settled in, waiting for the two to wake up. Then fell asleep himself.

Ratchet glances down at the vehicle by his peds. Delta had parked as close to him as he could without being in the way. To think, a few weeks ago, the terrified youngling would've tried to be as far away from him and the others as possible. Even now, Delta sometimes stayed away from the Autobots.

Guess it just took some humans falling asleep in his cab to change that. He chuckles once more.

"Bravo, Nurse Darby. Bravo, Jack."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Here is another Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Yay. Sorry about the last Chapter, you guys. It was a very last minute idea that someone commented about so I did a short one about Delta meeting Nurse Darby. This one is hopefully better. It's been about...a month-1/2, 2 months (maybe) that Delta has been with the Autobots. He is pretty comfortable around the Autobots now, though still has nightmares and flashbacks 'cause of what happened and everything.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!

* * *

Delta smiles at the sound of loud voices. The Autobots had found a small cave of Energon untouched by the Decepticons, which meant they could take all of the much-needed crystals. He shifts from his position of leaning against the wall, wincing slightly as his shoulder twinges in pain. He'd helped the Autobots bring in as much Energon as possible, and wasn't prepared for the surprisingly heavy crystals.

"You alright, Delta?"

Delta jumps at the voice, turning to Arcee. The Femme was standing near him, her arms crossed and a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Arcee. I just wasn't expecting the crystals to be so…you know. Heavy."

The Femme chuckles.

"Yeah. I usually just let Bulkhead and Optimus do the bigger crystals. Bee and I go for the smaller crystals—not as heavy for us smaller bots."

Delta grins.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Delta."

The new voice brings the twos' attention to Optimus, the Prime walking over.

"I wish to thank you for your help in gathering the crystals. It would have taken much longer to get the crystals we need if you hadn't helped."

Delta rubs the back of his helm, suddenly bashful.

"I-I didn't really do that much. Just carried in some crystals."

Ratchet speaks up from his place at the computer, "You forget, you were also the one who found the Energon signals in the first place. If you hadn't, our stores would've run out that much faster."

Delta ducks his helm, his faceplate warming. He couldn't argue with that. Ratchet had been fixing something Bulkhead accidentally broke, and Delta had offered to keep an optic on the monitors. A few minutes into his job, the computer had detected something. Copying what he'd seen Ratchet do multiple times, Delta had brought up whatever the signal was. That's when he realized it was Energon, and called Ratchet over.

"Still." Delta says. "It wasn't that big of a deal. The kids do that all the time."

Bulkhead smiles from his place by the platforms.

"Well then you can join our team and make it officially your job."

Delta freezes.

"W-What?"

The smile fades from Bulkhead's faceplate, "You can join our team. Isn't that what you want?"

Delta hesitates.

"I…I don't know. I mean, you guys have been amazing friends and helped me so much, but…I don't know if I want to go from one war to another. I-I don't even remember being in your war in the first place and it just…doesn't feel right."

Bulkhead's optics flash as he moves forward, his plating flaring in anger.

"What?! Doesn't _feel right?!_ You…you belong with us, with this team. You can help us take down the Cons and you won't?!"

The turquoise youngling steps back at the sudden hostility. Where was this coming from?

"Bulkhead, look. All I'm saying is, have you tried to talk to the Decepticons and come to an agreement of some sort? You know, tried to see things from their point of view?"

The green Mech's optics narrow, a snarl emerging.

"Their point of view?! What kind of Autobot-"

"I'M NOT A FRAGGING AUTOBOT!" Delta shouts.

All activity in the silo stops at the shout. Everyone watches the shaking youngling, his fists curled in anger. They were shocked; Delta never shouted at someone else.

"I've been trying to tell you guys that since day one! I don't know or even remember if I was an Autobot, or a Decepticon, but from what I've heard, each side has justification for some of their actions! If you would just stop for two seconds and think-"

A sudden fist swung cuts Delta off.

"Bulkhead!"

Delta stumbles back, his servo going up to his faceplates. Energon drips from the cut in his bottom lip. Seeing the Energon on his fingers, he feels a burst of fear. He presses against the wall, optics wide as panic begins to fill his chest. The larger Mech stalks towards him, and Delta does the only thing he can think of.

He runs.

Turning, he bolts. Making it to the entrance of the Silo, he transforms. Delta ignores the shouts from the kids, telling him to stop. Making it outside, he turns off the locator beacon Ratchet gave him, and guns it, flying across the desert floor, putting as much distance between him and the Autobots' base as possible.

* * *

Delta sits on the boulder, his helm in his servos. Taking a deep breath, he looks up at the setting sun. He'd been out here for a few hours, and now that he'd calmed down, he realized that he couldn't go back. Bulkhead's reaction to him hesitating to become a part of their team was a reaction he did _not_ want to see from the others.

Standing up, he transforms, and starts to drive in the direction of the town of Jasper. Maybe if he found a map, he could find out how to get to Miranda and Katie—they'd let him stay with them. It would be difficult, but they'd figure out how to make it work. He soon makes it to the main road leading to the small town, and slowly makes his way to the town in the distance.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights appears in his rearview, and he immediately gets a bad feeling; that feeling proves true when a gun appears from the passenger-side window of the vehicle, aiming directly at him. That's his only warning before the gun goes off. Swerving from side-to-side, Delta avoids the bullets, a few grazing his sides. He needed to get away from whoever this was. Shifting gears, he turns sharply, driving back over the desert floor. Delta smirks as the car follows, struggling to drive on the more rugged terrain. He was built for this.

Then, a thought rises up. The Autobots may have vehicle forms that—other than Bulkhead and Ratchet—weren't really made for the rough terrain of the desert, but they still didn't have any issues with driving on the rock. Then who–

Sudden impact and pain erupts in his side, the force throwing him into a tumble. Transforming, Delta rolls to a stop. He groans in pain. Lifting himself up on shaking arms and knees, the turquoise Mech lifts his helm, coming face-to-face with a large, all-terrain armored truck. About a dozen more vehicles surround him, leather-clad humans getting out and aiming weapons at him. He quickly activates his emergency beacon that Ratchet had showed him. Though he didn't want to face them, he needed the Autobots here.

One walks up to him, his scarred face the only one visible.

"Do you know who I am?"

Delta's optics narrow.

"No. Guess the Autobots forgot to mention you."

The man smiles, the expression dark.

"My name is Silas. And as of this moment, you belong to M.E.C.H."

Delta feels something inside snap. His visor glows brightly with rage.

"I belong to _NO ONE!"_ he roars, lunging at one of the armored vehicles.

Grabbing it, he whips around, throwing it away from him. Snarling, a dormant programming surges, built-in weaponry appearing in place of his servos. He blasts away four more vehicles before falling to his knees, electricity dancing over his frame. Two men walk up to him, their powerful weapons humming. Delta shakes, his engine rumbling in pain.

"Stand down, alien." Silas says, his eyes narrow.

Delta glares at the man, shakily standing up in defiance.

"Sorry. This is one time where I'm not going to listen to a superior officer."

Silas frowns.

"I said _stand down_. You are outnumbered."

Delta's servos curl into fists as he says four words.

"Burn in the Pit."

The men fire. The balls of electricity slam into Delta's chest plating, throwing him back. He lands on his back, his visor flickering.

In his fading vision, Delta sees a form attacking the humans. The form crouches above him, then, his vision fades into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here it is, human-people! The next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Yay. Some of you guessed it last Chapter: Delta is now with the Decepticons. He is kind of freaking out in this Chapter at first, but don't worry-he gets better around the Decepticons. Uh...Don't expect a Chapter next Saturday, as I will be in California visiting my family. So, sorry, this short Chapter is all you're getting for about...yeah, about 2 weeks. So...enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!

* * *

He groans as his optics open, his visor flickering on. What happened? The last thing he remembered was Bulkhead getting angry…then he was attacked…someone helped him. The fog slowly lifts from his helm, and he freezes at the sight of unfamiliar surroundings. A metal ceiling, tools everywhere. He was on what he recognized as a MedBerth that was tilted up slightly. He stumbles off the berth, panicking when his legs give out from underneath him.

He was in an unfamiliar place, and he couldn't even stand up in order to defend himself?! _He had to hide_.

Transforming, he moves over to a supply closet, the bottom having just enough space for his vehicle mode. Backing up, he squeezes into the space, taking comfort in the feeling of the metal pressing against him.

He stays there, his engine rumbling and whining quietly in fear.

* * *

Megatron walks down the hallway, Dreadwing at his side and Soundwave behind him. Knockout had come into the Bridge saying that their guest would be waking up soon, and the silver Mech wanted to be there when it happened.

When Dreadwing had asked for a GroundBridge to his location after finishing his patrol, none of them were prepared for him walking through the portal carrying a turquoise-colored youngling in his arms. Knockout had taken the two to his MedBay, Dreadwing appearing a few minutes later. He explained the situation to Megatron, the Warlord being surprised at the courage of the youngling.

It was obvious the Mechling was new to Earth, and hadn't expected to be attacked by that annoying human organization—but he'd still managed to hold his own from what Dreadwing described before he stepped in. It was quite impressive.

Making it to the MedBay, Knockout pauses.

"Now, keep in mind, he might be a little…shaken up after his ordeal. Try to be calm. Please?" Knockout says, turning and looking at Megatron.

_"Open_ the _door,_ Knockout." Megatron commands.

The red Mech nods, entering the code for the MedBay. The doors slide open, revealing an empty room.

"H-He…but…"

Megatron's optics narrow.

"Soundwave, send out a ship-wide alert. If anyone comes across the youngling, he is to _not_ be harmed. The rest of you, split up and search the ship."

Knockout and Breakdown nod, running off in different directions. Megatron and Soundwave leave too, and Dreadwing was about to follow, when he hears something that stops him in his tracks. He pauses, listening. There it was again. It sounded like…whining?

He turns to back the MedBay, walking inside. The whining grows slightly fainter, as if the owner was trying to stifle it. Going over to a supply cupboard, he kneels down, peeking into the space. There, nestled in the tight space, was a vehicle, plating shaking and headlights dim. It shrinks back as he looks at it, as if it was trying to disappear into the floor.

"It is alright. I'm not going to hurt you, Youngling."

The vehicle flinches at the sound of his voice, backing up a few inches.

Shifting his position to sitting, Dreadwing leans against the cupboard.

"I understand your fear."

The whining quiets down at the gentle statement.

"You have been through something no one should go through. Then, you wake up in a strange place. Surrounded by strangers. You are unsure of yourself, of how to react in the situation you find yourself in. But I give you my word that no harm will come to you."

There's silence, then the quiet sound of an engine. Dreadwing looks out of the corner of his optics, seeing the vehicle slowly creep out from its shelter. He smiles, waiting.

His patience soon pays off.

* * *

Megatron growls. They had what was no doubt a scared and confused youngling running around the ship, no one could find him, and now, Dreadwing wasn't answering the Comms.

He walks back to the MedBay, Breakdown and Knockout in tow. The three enter the MedBay, stopping in the entrance. There, leaning against a supply cupboard near the back of the MedBay, was Dreadwing. The youngling was curled up next to him, his arms and helm resting on the jet's thigh, his visor darkened in recharge.

Dreadwing looks up from where he was gently stroking the youngling's helm in comfort.

"I apologize, Lord Megatron. I would have contacted you, but I did not want to disturb him."

Megatron feels the anger leave him at the hushed explanation. The youngling looked absolutely exhausted physically, and was no doubt mentally as well. His posture relaxes and he hums.

"Dreadwing. I am placing him under your care. He is _your_ responsibility now."

Dreadwing nods.

"Yes, my Lord."

The silver Mech leaves, and Breakdown and Knockout look at each other, before leaving. Knockout pauses at the doorway, looking back.

"Let me know if he wakes up."

Dreadwing nods, and Knockout leaves.

Dreadwing sighs, looking down at the youngling. His spark fills with protectiveness as the youngling curls up even more, seeking comfort in his warmth.

"I promise Youngling, that nothing bad will ever happen to you. Ever again."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Alright, JK.I'm giving you guys TWO Chapters today because I won't be here next week. Yay. So this one is longer by like, two full pages, and now Delta is for real meeting the Decepticons...sort of.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!

* * *

Delta's optics slowly open again, a gray ceiling greeting him. The sound of objects moving brings his attention to his left, where there's a small form. The Cybertronian is cherry red with black and yellow accents, his back to Delta as he fiddles with something, mumbling under his breath. He didn't notice the other watching him. Delta spots his combat knife on a small table beside the berth he was on, the blade laying on a cloth. The other Mech suddenly turns, meeting Delta's gaze. Delta stiffens at the sight of the harsh black and red optics.

"Oh. You're awake. That's good I suppose."

He takes a step towards Delta, and that's when Delta moves. In one fluid motion, Delta is off of the berth and has the strange Mech pinned against the wall, dagger at his throat.

"Who are you?" Delta growls, his visor flashing.

"I knew we should've put that dagger far away from you…" the Mech mumbles under his breath.

Delta presses his forearm against the other Mech's chestplate, denting it slightly. Knockout's red optics widen slightly. Oh. This Mechling was serious.

**:L-Lord Megatron. We have a situation in the MedBay…please hurry.:**

* * *

Megatron looks out the window at the small planet below. Knockout had said their guest would be awakening soon and this time, he wanted to be alerted the second the Mechling showed signs of onlining. Footsteps alert him to Dreadwing approaching.

The jet kneels down, a servo on his chest as he bows.

"Lord Megatron. I found evidence of the Autobots at the site where I rescued the young Mech. I feel they knew about him. Perhaps even helped him before he came into our care."

The silver Warlord hums in thought.

"It would make sense that our young guest fell in with the Autobots, and that is the reason his emergency beacon had the signature of an Autobot."

**:L-Lord Megatron. We have a situation in the MedBay…please hurry.:**

* * *

Dreadwing and Megatron make it to the Medbay, where the sight of a wide-awake youngling holding Knockout hostage greets them. The youngling, being alerted by their arrival, goes from pinning Knockout to holding him in front of him as a shield, arms pinned back and his knife still held against the red Mech's throat.

**:Lord Megatron, allow me to speak with him. You may frighten him, causing harm to our only Medic. And himself.:**

**:Very well, Dreadwing.:**

Dreadwing takes a step forward, pausing when he hears the warning rumble from the young Mech he'd saved. Lifting his servos to show he was unarmed, he takes another step, noticing the youngling's engine lets out a faint whine, his plating shaking the slightest. The youngling tightens his hold on the blade at Knockout's throat, the red Mech's optics widening when he feels Energon start to slowly trickle out of a small cut on his neck.

**:Dreadwing, anytime now would be very much appreciated! Preferably _before_ he slits my throat!:**

"We are not going to harm you, Youngling. I gave you my word. You trusted me before, so trust me now."

The youngling doesn't move, keeping his visored gaze on the winged Mech in front of him. Dreadwing could feel the gaze as if the youngling was staring into his soul. Suddenly, the turquoise youngling releases his hold on Knockout. The Medic scrambles away, rubbing his neck. Dreadwing slowly walks forward, gently grasping the young Mech's wrist in his servo. The youngling flinches at the contact, his plating pressing tightly against his frame as Dreadwing carefully takes the dagger in his other servo before stepping away.

"What is your name, youngling?"

He says nothing, fear still evident. His plating quivers slightly, but no other movement, his fight or flight reflexes slowly rising to the surface. Dreadwing takes a step towards him, only for the younger Mech to step back.

"D-Don't."

The word is spoken quietly, but Dreadwing stops, watching patiently.

"You have nothing to fear from us, Mechling."

It's quiet again in the MedBay, until

"D-Delta. My… My name's Delta."

Dreadwing smiles.

"My name is Dreadwing. This is Knockout, our Medic, and Lord Megatron, our leader."

Delta looks at the two Mech's with Dreadwing, his optics catching the symbol on Dreadwing's chest.

"Y-You're Decepticons. Aren't you?"

Dreadwing nods.

"Yes. I assume the Autobots spoke to you about us?"

Delta hesitates, but nods, wary of the three Mechs in front of him. Suddenly, the door opens, a large blue Mech walking through.

"Hey, Knockout, those supplies you were complaining about are—WHOA!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Delta bolts, slipping between all of them and rushing out the door, listening to his flight instincts. He had to get out of here. Transforming into his Alt. Mode, Delta blasts down the hallway, hearing the sound of engines following him. Pressing down on the gas, Delta speeds up, braking hard and drifting around the corner, hoping to lose the two vehicles following him.

Suddenly, a form appears in front of him. It was a large, hulking figure with a blood-red visor and serrated teeth. Pressing his gas pedal down all the way, he flies towards the figure.

The Insecticon turns at the sound of engines, pausing in confusion at the sight of an unfamiliar vehicle. Making it to the form, Delta transforms and slams into the broad chest, twisting and using his momentum to throw the large figure at the two vehicles quickly approaching. He transforms once more, feeling victorious at the shouts and sound of squealing tires trying to avoid a collision. He couldn't believe that actually _worked!_

Focusing back forward, a green GroundBridge portal appears in front of him. Going straight through it, Delta finds himself outside, with sky all around him and a bright light suddenly flashing. Slamming on his brakes, Delta swerves before transforming, rolling to a stop at the edge of the ship—_a freakin' flying warship!_ —he was on. Slowly rising to his knees and servos, Delta scrambles away from the edge. His back presses against the wall, chestplates heaving as panic floods his circuits.

His optics squeeze shut as he tries to calm his racing spark. A rumbling growl has his optics snapping open. The large form rises in front of him. It must've followed him through the portal. And it didn't look happy. The creature lifts its arm—he couldn't move, fear keeping him in place—ready to strike, when a shot rings out, the creature jolting slightly before falling back, a gaping hole in its chest.

Delta stares at the now still form with wide optics, before looking in the direction the shot came from. Megatron was standing a few feet away, arm raised and cannon smoking. The large silver Mech lowers his gun, his blood-red optics narrowing slightly as he looks at Delta. The silver Mech walks over to Delta, taking in the shaking plating of the turquoise Mechling. Megatron stands directly in front of Delta. The younger Mech flinches as the larger Mech lifts his arm once again, only to hold out his servo.

Delta stares at the clawed servo in front of him. He was…helping him? Hesitating, Delta lifts his servo, placing it in the other. Megatron pulls the younger Mech to his peds, the sound of two engines roaring as the two vehicles that had been chasing Delta appear, transforming into Knockout and the blue Mech from before.

The two of them take in the dead Insecticon at their peds, and the small Mechling trying to disappear into the wall. Megatron turns back to Delta, the amber visor dimming slightly.

"You are injured."

Delta looks down at where Megatron had gestured, Energon sluggishly leaking out of a cut on his arm from when he had probably hit the Insecticon.

"I-I'm okay." He says, pressing his servo to the cut.

"Knockout. See to our guest."

The cherry-red Decepticon comes forward, pausing when Delta lets out a warning growl. The younger Mech steps back, not taking his optics off of the other.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me take a look at that cut—it could get pretty nasty if I don't do something."

Delta doesn't move at first, but then slowly steps forward, allowing Knockout to inspect his arm. He shivers at the contact, trying to ignore the fear running rampant through his mind.

"Hmm. Well, good news is that it's only a flesh wound—nothing too serious." He says, pulling out a small MedKit to clean the cut.

The turquoise Mech hisses as the cleanser stings the cut, trying to pull away from Knockout, only for the cherry-red Decepticon to gently tighten his grip.

"Take it easy. If you keep moving it'll take even longer to clean this cut you have. Of course,_ this wouldn't have happened_ if you hadn't thrown the Insecticon at me and Breakdown. Thanks for that, by the way."

The now-named Breakdown crosses his arms.

"Speaking of which, how the Pit did you manage to _physically throw_ an Insecticon? Those things are ridiculously heavy fraggers."

"Fear is a powerful motivator." Delta says quietly. "The Autobots have…told me about you guys."

The blue Mech snorts.

"Well, then that would explain it. Wasn't too bad of a shot, kid. Pretty impressive for a Mechling your size."

Delta blinks up at him, Breakdown smiling. Knockout huffs.

"Breakdown, don't encourage him. It's going to take forever to get these scratches buffed out because of that little stunt."

Breakdown rolls his optics dramatically, causing Delta to smile. But he was still confused. _These_ were the Decepticons that had been fighting with the Autobots all this time? They didn't really seem…all that bad. They were being nice to him…and they'd helped him when those humans tried to hurt him…

"There. Finished. Now you'll have another scar to match the other ones. Unless I can get my servos on that buffer of mine." Knockout says, breaking Delta out of his thoughts.

He looks down at the neat weld line on his forearm, stinging slightly as it cools, and shakes his helm, "N-No, that…that's okay. Thank You."

Knockout blinks.

"…You're welcome."

Megatron moves forward.

"I believe it is time for our guest to get settled in. Dreadwing, show Delta to the room he will be staying in."

Delta turns, meeting the ruby optics of the cobalt blue Mech. Dreadwing nods, gesturing for Delta to follow him. Hesitating briefly, the turquoise Mechling follows behind the older Mech.

Megatron hums as he watches the youngling follow his SIC. There was something…_different_ about this youngling.

But what?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey, human-people! Yes, I am STILL alive! Fear not! Sorry for not posting for a while-I went home for a week before school started and couldn't really post then and then school started for the fall and I had to focus on classes for these first few weeks. But I am here now. So...yeah...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

I want to do a BIG Thank You to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I also want to send a shout-out to user _Steelcode_, who has been such a loyal reader who has commented on every chapter of both "Daughters of Jasper" AND "Strangers Like Me". You are all awesome.

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER!

* * *

Delta is quiet as Dreadwing takes him through the ship. The Seeker glances over at the younger Mech, Delta still wary, though he seemed to be slowly trusting them. Facing forward once more, Dreadwing jumps slightly when he feels a servo curl into his arm plating, lowering his gaze to the turquoise form next to him.

"What is it?" he follows Delta's gaze to four forms standing in the hallway.

The troopers are conversing with the two Insecticons, probably changing shifts. Delta however, became extremely nervous when they got closer. It was probably due to the Insecticon from before.

"Soldiers."

The four stop talking, straightening at the commanding tone. They say nothing as Dreadwing gets closer, Delta pressing close.

Dreadwing's optics narrow.

"Is there a reason for the conversation? If you are changing shift, do so. You can speak to one another when your shifts are over. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander Dreadwing." The four Mechs say simultaneously.

Dreadwing walks past them, Delta staying close. Surprisingly, the young Mech relaxes once down the hall. He releases his hold on Dreadwing's arm with a quiet "Thank you.", before moving away from the blue Seeker.

"I believe you have yet to have a tour of the ship. Would you like one while we walk?"

Delta looks up, nodding with a small smile.

* * *

After a brief tour of the ship, the two make it to a door. It was a simple gray slab, a keypad on the side. Dreadwing types in a code—in clear view of Delta so he knows the code—the door silently opening.

"This is where you will be staying. All of the officers have quarters down this hall. I am right next door if needed."

The blue Seeker watches as Delta slowly walk inside, the room empty except for a desk on the far side and a berth in the corner. Delta slowly walks over to the berth, sitting down on it. Dreadwing's optics narrow as he pulls out a large piece of fabric, placing it on the metal slab and fiddling with the corner.

"What is that?"

"I-It's a blanket. The bots…gave it to me after a bad series of nightmares. They thought it would help." Delta says quietly, still fiddling with the corner of the massive blanket.

Dreadwing hums.

"Alright. Is there anything you require?"

Delta shakes his helm, finally looking up at the cobalt blue Mech.

"No, I…I'm okay. Thank you though."

Dreadwing nods, turning to the door, "It s getting late and you have had an eventful day. You should get some rest for tomorrow."

With that, he leaves.

Delta looks around the lit room. It's a bit darker then the room the Autobots had given him, but he was finding he didn't mind. If anything, the semi-darkness—even with the lights shining brightly—was comforting. Sighing, he leans back, lying down on the berth. Reaching over, he grips the blanket, pulling it over his body. The softness and warmth lulls him to sleep, his servo gripping the corner tightly.

He's fast asleep by the time the lights dim, throwing the room into darkness.

* * *

Dreadwing's optics open as he sits up with a grunt. He rubs his optics. What woke him up? And why did he have the sudden urge to check on Delta?

Then it registers. He curses. It was his pit-damned Guardian Protocol—it latched onto the younger Mech. Probably from the first time they met.

Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep unless he checked on the younger Mech, Dreadwing sighs and gets off his berth, walking over to his door. The doors silently slide open just enough for him to slip out. It takes a few seconds for his optics to adjust to the dim light in the hallway, before he turns to the left. Like he had told the younger Mech, his room was right next to his.

Dreadwing walks to the door to Delta's room, keying in his override code. The door slides open, a dark room greeting him. He steps through, hearing whimpering. Curled up on the berth was Delta, his arms wrapped around his helm, blocking out everything as his entire body shakes. The thick blanket is wrapped around his lower body, the fabric rumpled. A clear sign he'd been tossing and turning earlier.

The blue Seeker walks in. Now that the door was closed, he could hear the younger Mech mumbling the words _"No…please, no…"_ over and over. Moving over to Delta's sleeping form, he reaches for the turquoise form.

"Delta-"

Optics snap open, amber visor falling into place. A razor sharp combat knife presses against his throat and Dreadwing freezes. He slowly lifts an arm, placing his servo on Delta's wrist.

"Delta. Calm. You are not in danger."

The visor is dim, his vents harsh as he presses the blade deeper. Dreadwing's optics narrow slightly as he forces himself to remain calm. He holds his field and plating close, knowing the slightest bit of hostility will cause the turquoise Mech in front of him to react violently. He slowly brings his other servo up, placing it on the side of Delta's helm.

"Delta. Stand down. You are safe."

A few tense seconds pass before the visor flickers, Delta taking a shaky vent.

"…D-Dreadwing…?"

The pressure on his neck disappears as Delta moves away, lowering his arm. His helm lowers, a gasp leaving him when he realizes what happened. Dropping his combat knife, Delta looks up at the form in front of him, optics seeing the thin line pressed into the neck cables of the blue Mech.

"I-I…I'm s-so s-sorry, I…I d-didn't mean t-to…"

"It is alright. It is…not the first time a weapon has been pulled on me, and it will not be the last." Dreadwing says, resisting the urge to rub at his neck, knowing it would only make the situation worse.

Delta flinches at the reminder.

"Still. You guys have done nothing to hurt me, and…"

"Delta." Dreadwing places a servo on the younger Mech's shoulder. "It is alright. I should have known better than to try and wake you from nightmares by touching you."

Those words make Delta realize that Dreadwing was _in his room_. He'd woken up, walked into his room, and roused him from his nightmares. The Seeker was _awake_. Because of _him_.

Delta curls up, pulling his legs to his chest.

"I didn't mean to wake anyone—especially you. I can…usually handle the nightmares myself, but sometimes, they just…t-they're too much and…I c-can't get out of them."

Dreadwing's optics soften. This youngling was struggling. He's suddenly reminded of Skyquake, his younger half sometimes waking from nightmares when they were young.

_'I am placing him under your care. He is your responsibility now.'_ Megatron's words echo through his mind. Then his Guardian Protocol hums, wanting for him to comfort the one he claimed as his charge.

Taking a deep vent, Dreadwing sits on the berth.

"Would you like for me to stay? Just until you can fall asleep again?"

Delta is quiet, but nods after a few seconds consideration. He scoots over, curling up next to Dreadwing, his helm resting on the blue thigh plating. Hesitating, Dreadwing pulls the blanket over Delta before placing a servo on the younger Mech's helm.

"You are safe here, Delta."

"P-Promise?"

Dreadwing shakily vents at the…the pure_ innocence_ of the question.

"Yes, Delta. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Greetings, Mortals! 'Tis I, _Bluefeather4299_, bringing you another Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". So, something I want to say, is that I have read stories (probably from people who know more than me) where there are different dialects of Cybertronian for the different cities of Cybertron. So I have gone to Google Translate and looked for languages that I feel fit the different dialects. One of which, being Hungarian for the Seeker dialect of Vos. I don't know if this something that is actually true or not, so just bear with me (Creative License and all). This Chapter is a week later from the last Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

**Blah** = Hungarian

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (FUTURE OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Over the next week, Delta stayed in his room, only leaving if Dreadwing was with him. The Seeker didn't seem to mind the turquoise shadow following him as he patrolled the halls of the warship. At least, he never said anything about it.

Even going to the MedBay was interesting. Despite his aversion with the red sports car when he first arrived, Delta quickly became close to Knockout, often being found perched on a stool in the corner of the MedBay. The Mechling would watch Knockout and Breakdown fix the multitude of troopers that came through, asking quiet questions about different things. The two also didn't seem to mind his presence, patiently answering all questions thrown at them.

One day however, the door to Delta's room opens, the youngling peeking out. Relieved at seeing the empty hall, Delta leaves the confines of his room, carefully making his way down to the MedBay. He was being crazy moving around the ship without Dreadwing—the older Mech was a Commander, and no one questioned him when he was with the jet.

Making it to the MedBay without being stopped by anyone—much to his relief—Delta keys in the code. The door silently slides open, showing…an empty MedBay. Knockout and Breakdown were nowhere to be seen. He was hoping to talk to the red Mech about this…but since he wasn't here…

Moving over to a worktable near the back of the MedBay, Delta reaches for the back of his right upper thigh. The plating splits right below his hip. Pulling on a piece of metal, Delta takes out a gun-like object. It looked like an alien version of a military grade AK-47. Kris had helped him make it out of one of those guns mounted on the tops of the military jeeps after he'd been on the team for a month. It took almost two weeks to do, but he was pretty proud of their work.

Delta vents, reaching for a screwdriver-like tool on the table.

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

Megatron walks down the hall, deep in thought. The young Mech, Delta, had spent the majority of the week he'd been here in the room he'd been given—only leaving if Dreadwing was around him. But a quick Comm. from Soundwave told him that Delta was out of his room and in the MedBay, performing maintenance on a weapon of his. The Warlord felt it was time he officially met the young Mech and spoke to him.

He was almost to the entrance of the MedBay when the door flies open, a beam of energy emerging and slamming into a passing Vehicon, throwing him into the wall. The trooper slides to the floor, visor dark and a smoking patch on his chestplating.

"Interesting…" Megatron says quietly, moving to the entrance.

Looking in, he sees the room in chaos; tools scattered around, scorch marks on the walls, and a smoking gun-like object lying almost innocently on the far worktable. The most interesting however, was Delta duck-and-covering on the floor—the youngling slowly uncurls, carefully lifting himself up. He peeks over the edge of the worktable, before sighing in relief.

"Wow. That was a close one. Hopefully I can get those marks off the walls before someone finds out and-"

"Ahem."

Delta freezes at the sound of a clearing throat, slowly turning around. He flinches at the sight of Megatron standing behind him, the picture of calm.

"H-Hello, Megatron…Sir." Delta says, lowering the tool in his servos to the table.

Megatron hums.

"You are wary and yet, you do not cower like many do. Why is that?"

Delta straightens slightly.

"Because cowering is pathetic and weak. Any self-respecting soldier knows that. S-Sir."

The Warlord finds himself chuckling. This youngling was…surprisingly outspoken, but he could see the logic in that answer.

"May I inquire what you are doing in the MedBay? You don't seem injured."

Delta's helm lowers, and he shifts.

"I-I'm…not. I needed some tools to f-fix my weapon, but…I don't…_have_ any. I figured Knockout wouldn't mind if I used some of his."

Megatron gestures to the walls.

"And the scorch marks?"

Delta winces, "_That_…was an accident. I forgot that my partner helped me with making the gun, and that my servos are too big. It kind of…misfired."

"I see." Red optics narrow. "I was not aware that you have a partner."

Delta flinches, his armor pulling tight to his body.

"I-I don't…not…not anymore. I was in a human squadron until recently when t-the base…" he looks away, not wanting the large Mech to see the tears springing into his optics."

Megatron is quiet, taking in this information. The young Mech in front of him had lived with humans? That would explain why he seemed uncomfortable with those of his own species—he preferred the inferior species that ran this planet. He hums, before turning.

"The drawer to your left and three down holds the tools you require for the repairs."

With that, he leaves.

Delta blinks, before turning to the worktable. His gaze lowers to the drawer Megatron told him of. Opening it, Delta's optics widen at the multitude of tools lying neatly in their own spaces. He reaches for the pristine tools, picking out one. He lightly tosses it in his servo, feeling the weight. It was light—extremely—but when he places it near his weapon, a beam of light shoots out and scans it, a hologram of the gun appearing in the air above it.

Delta reaches for the 3-D hologram, the picture exploding outward as he touches it. The gun flies apart, showing all the inner workings and then revealing what needed to be repaired. Delta blinks.

"Huh. That's…kinda _cool_."

* * *

Dreadwing walks down the hall towards the Training Room. Soundwave had Comm-ed him with the location of Delta. It seemed that the young Mech was practicing his shooting skills at the range.

He makes it to the Training Room, but doesn't see Delta at first. Then he looks in the corner.

Delta is sitting on a bench near the corner of the room, his weapon next to him as he sits with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Delta, is everything alright?"

Jumping slightly, Delta looks up, meeting the Seeker's ruby optics.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I just…I'm waiting for my gun to cool down. It started overheating. Something my partner and I couldn't quite figure out to prevent."

Dreadwing hums. A weapon overheating after a certain amount of shots could spell disaster on the battlefield. Good thing there was usually another option.

"What of your integrated weapons?"

A blank stare, "My…_what_?"

Dreadwing sighs. This was not happening.

"Your integrated weapons. I saw them when I rescued you from those humans. You seemed to know what you were doing."

Delta rubs his helm. "Y-Yeah…the thing is…I wasn't really paying attention to much when that was happening. I don't remember any weapons."

Sighing once more, Dreadwing coaxes the younger Mech off of the bench and over to the center of the room.

"Alright, Delta. I want you to close your optics and focus. Bring your weapons to the surface. You will need an alternative if your gun overheats in the midst of a battle. Once you have the hang of it, you will be able to summon them without fail."

Closing his optics, Delta concentrates.

_'C'mon…weapons…Dreadwing's gotta be right. Weapons…'_

A dormant program that he vaguely recognized comes to the surface of the code scrolling over his vision. It glows briefly. Delta feels his arm-plating shift, the sound startling him for a second.

"Open your optics, Delta."

Delta's amber optics open, and he looks down, gasping. In place of his servos were cannons. They looked like a mix between Arcee's weapons and Bumblebee's. Two barrels like Bumblebee's, with the narrow, almost streamlined look of Arcee's. They…they were so…_alien_.

"I-I…I c-can't…" he loses his concentration, the weapons disappearing with a whir of plating.

"Delta."

The voice brings him back. Was he shaking?

"What's wrong, Delta? You did it—you were able to bring out your weapons. It will take practice, but you will be able to hold it longer and-"

"NO!"

Dreadwing blinks at the sudden shout. Though it had only been a week, Dreadwing was confident that raising his voice was not something Delta did often. That's when he realizes that Delta is looking at his servos, his entire body shaking.

"Delta…" he reaches for the youngling.

Delta flinches away from the touch, finally looking up.

"I…I-I couldn't…I c-can't…" his visor slides up, showing his pain-filled optics. "It f-feels _wrong_, Dreadwing. Having those weapons. It felt so…unnatural and…it j-..._it feels wrong._"

Dreadwing's optics soften. He reaches forward once more, this time placing a gentle servo on the calmer, but still-shaking shoulder.

"It is alright, **Kistestvér**. You do not have to use those weapons if you do not want to; we will not force you. I will simply have to assist you with making it so your gun does not overheat as quickly."

Delta looks up, meeting his gaze. He smiles.

"I…I'd like that. Thanks for understanding, Dreadwing."

Dreadwing finds himself returning that smile.

* * *

Google Translate ('cause I do that): Hungarian

**Kistestvér** = Little Brother


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Here it is, humans! The 20th Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". 20 Chapters done! How cool is that?! Last Chapter I received a comment from a reader who was wondering how I would write the Decepticons. Would I make them full-on Power Hungry Monsters who destroyed their planet? Or would I make them noble warriors who were turned into monsters by the opposing Faction? My answer: both. Read to find out what I mean (mwhahahahahahaha).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (FUTURE OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta walks down the hall, more confidence in his walk. He'd been with the Decepticons for almost three weeks and was starting to get an idea with how things worked around the ship.

The Vehicons and Eradicons were practically identical troopers that ran the ship by doing Maintenance and did scouting and mined the Energon that was on the planet below. Then there were the Commanders of the ship. Knockout and Breakdown were the Medics of the ship, doing all kinds of repairs on the Mechs that called the flying fortress home. They also didn't mind him hanging around and asking questions—they even sometimes let him help with simple repairs. Dreadwing was the Second-in-Command and his Guardian; Soundwave was the Third-in-Command and the Communications Specialist. Even though he didn't…you know…_talk_.

Then there was Megatron. The Leader. The Commander. The Head Hauncho—whatever you wanted to call him. He was in charge of the entire faction. He was intimidating at first, but after that encounter in the MedBay, Delta was starting to form a different opinion about him. About all the Decepticons. Even after he told them about waking up on this planet with no previous memories, they were surprisingly…okay with it. Took every outburst and flashback in stride. Answered all of his questions about whatever came into his head.

That's why he was walking down the hall towards the Bridge now. He had a question about something he'd been thinking about the last few days, and figured Dreadwing would be able to answer it. He'd looked in the Mech's room, his workshop, and the Training Rooms and the blue Seeker wasn't in any of those places.

So, the Bridge.

Making it to the front of the massive warship, Delta walks through the door. Much to his disappointment, the only living things in the Bridge were a few Vehicons, and Soundwave. Taking a deep vent, Delta walks over to the silent Decepticon.

"Hey, uh…Soundwave, sir?"

The slender fingers pause in their typing. Taking it as his cue, Delta rubs the welds on his arm.

"Um…I-I know you're busy, but I had some questions about the Decepticons and was wondering if there was any files on the history of the faction?"

A pitch-black visor meets his optics. Delta could feel his spark begin to race. This was such a bad idea—he knew how busy Soundwave was and to interrupt his work to ask about _that_?

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid-'_

A thin arm lifts, a DataPad held in the servo. Delta blinks. Reaching for it, he takes the sleek DataPad. It was so different from the other DataPads he'd seen around the ship.

Pitch-black front, with a smoky gray back, the DataPad was a thin but sturdy object. He looks up.

"Um…t-thank you, sir."

Nodding, Soundwave goes back to work, his fingers swiftly typing on the keyboard. Moving away from the dark Mech, Delta looks around for someplace to sit. He figured the Mech didn't want his DataPad too far away. Seeing a large chair near the front of the ship, Delta moves over to it and sits down, swinging his legs up onto the arm rest. Curling up, he turns on the DataPad and starts reading.

* * *

So engrossed in learning the history of the Decepticons, he never heard the door open, nor felt the air in the Bridge suddenly become tense. He never noticed the being walk over to him or stop behind him, reading over his shoulder. A few minutes pass, before a voice breaks the silence.

"You know…" Delta stiffens at the voice. "Not many are fortunate enough to be given Soundwave's personal DataPad to read about the history of the Decepticon Faction."

Lifting his helm, Delta meets the upside-down optics of the Decepticon Warlord himself.

"Personal…?" Delta's optics widen in realization.

_"Oh."_

Sitting up, Delta gets off of what he now realized was a throne—a freakin'_ throne_ that belonged to _Megatron himself_—and salutes.

"Sorry, Sir. I-I had no idea that-"

A lifted servo silences him.

"Stand down, Delta. I was simply curious as to why you did not seek out Dreadwing."

"I couldn't find him, Sir. I thought he would be here, but he wasn't, so I asked Soundwave if he had any files on the history of the Decepticons. He…gave me the DataPad to borrow." Delta explains, forcing his slightly flared plating to relax.

Megatron glances over at the silent Mech.

"Is that so? Well, I for one believe it best to learn the history of the Decepticons from the Mech who started it all. Not from a DataPad."

Delta blinks at the statement.

"You…you would do that? Really?"

Megatron sits down on the throne with a grunt, motioning for Delta to sit. The turquoise Mechling plops down at the Warlord's peds, crossing his legs. The DataPad is gently taken out of his servo, the cable slipping back to Soundwave, the Mech never pausing in his work.

"While I believe you want to learn everything about our history, I feel there is one thing in particular you are curious about, youngling."

Delta nods.

"Yes, sir. When I was with them, the Autobots would talk bout you being the one who…destroyed Cybertron. And that… t-that the Decepticons were all monsters."

Megatron hums, "And what is it that _you_ believe? After all, you have been living with us for a few weeks now."

Delta looks down, brow creasing in thought.

"Well, I…I think that the Autobots are wrong. But, not completely."

"Is that so?"

Delta nods, "Yes, sir. I don't think the Decepticons are to be blamed completely for the war, but that the Decepticons and Autobots both have their faults in the war. A war takes two sides, and while the Autobots fight for a noble cause, I think that the Decepticon cause is a noble one too. When I was reading, what the Autobots want is something that you wanted too, when you rose up against the Council—freedom for everyone, especially those who were oppressed in the lower classes. You just…went down the wrong trail later on. And with everything that ended up happening as a result, Cybertron paid the price. But…that's not what you wanted. Is it?"

He looks up at the silver Mech. Megatron isn't looking at him at all; instead, he's looking off into space, a contemplative look crossing over his faceplate.

"No. That is not what I wanted. Not completely. I wanted to destroy so that I could build Cybertron up, stronger and more united than before. But it did not happen the way I wanted."

"And the Autobots blame you for that."

Megatron nods, finally looking down at the young Mech at his peds.

"You are wise beyond your years, Delta. I think you would have made a strong Decepticon."

Delta smiles.

"Thank you, Sir. But I think I want to stay Neutral for now. Seeing the war from both sides…it's not something that many can boast."

Megatron hums. "Very well. You will not be a Decepticon unless it is what you want. But you are still welcome on this ship. You have my word."

His smile widening the slightest, Delta scoots over, leaning against the armrest of the throne.

"Can you tell me more about the War, Sir? I want to know everything."

"Everything?" Megatron steeples his digits. "That is a big request, youngling. It will take some time."

Delta smirks.

"I got time."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating until now. These last two weeks have been crazy busy and I just haven't had time. I actually split this Chapter in half, mostly because I'm a terrible person who loves torturing you guys with cliffhangers. Mwuahahahahaha. The next one will be posted on Saturday, so you won't have long to wait for the next one. This Chapter is also a Time-Skip, which means Delta has been with the Decepticons for almost...2...1/2-_ish_ months.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Weeks pass, and Delta begins to find his place among the Decepticons. He would mostly wander the halls, exploring every nook and cranny, but there was a schedule he followed, if you needed to find him for something.

In the morning, he met with Dreadwing, and the two of them would spend a few hours in the Training Room. At first, Dreadwing had been surprised by the way Delta fought—a combination of mixed martial arts, military training, and street fighting. Breakdown would sometimes join in, the larger Mech making an amusing sight as Delta darts around him, never staying still before sending the cobalt Mech crashing to the ground. Unusual fighting style, but effective.

After a few hours, Delta would head to the MedBay, where he would perch in his corner, quietly observing the sometimes-chaotic area. If there was no activity, Knockout would teach him simple repairs, which he took to with enthusiasm. The cherry-red Mech would never admit it, but it pleased him that there was someone so interested in learning all they could.

Early evening would find Delta in the Command Center, either leaning against Soundwave's console reading about anything and everything—sometimes asking the silent Mech a question—or sitting at the foot of Megatron's throne, listening to the silver Mech's many war stories.

They treated him like he was one of them, and he found himself becoming more confident with each passing day.

* * *

Dreadwing looks up at the sound of a crash, followed by cursing. He frowns. Delta had been distracted all during his training session that morning, and so Dreadwing had cut it short, the Seeker sending the younger Mech to his room to take a break, thinking he was pushing Delta too much lately.

Only, that seemed to make things worse.

Delta opens the door when Dreadwing knocks, his visor bright.

"Hey, Dreadwing. What's up?"

"Is everything alright, Delta. You were distracted during training today and it hasn't seemed to get better. Am I pushing you too hard?"

Delta blinks.

"What? No! You're not pushing me too hard with training—I love the training. It's just…I think I need to get off of the ship. Just for a few hours."

He says the last art quickly, the Seeker's optics having widened. A few tense second pass, before Dreadwing snaps out of his trance.

"Delta, I am afraid that-"

"Please, Dreadwing? I'm going stir-crazy here! I need to get outside."

The Seeker's optics narrow at the youngling in front of him. Delta did look kind of squirrely now that he thought about it. The young Mech would need to expel that energy somehow—might as well be helpful in the process.

He sighs.

"Very well. We will speak with Lord Megatron to see if he will allow you a brief break from the ship."

Delta grins.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

A map of the country pops up, a tiny part being highlighted.

"This is one of our smaller and more remote Energon deposits. Will this be sufficient?" Megatron asks the youngling Mech in front of him.

Before Delta can say anything, Dreadwing steps forward.

"Is it safe, my Lord?"

Megatron's optics narrow, before he glances to the side and smirks. Apparently Dreadwing wasn't the only one getting a soft spot for Delta—Soundwave had stopped tapping on the keyboard and was watching the conversation. He was silently asking the same question. It would seem the many hours Delta had spent in his presence had had a bigger affect on the Communications Mech than he'd first realized.

"Yes. It is as safe as possible. Delta will be fine."

Delta looks at Dreadwing, hope in his optics. The blue Seeker sighs.

"Alright, Delta. I suppose that will be alright."

* * *

Taking a deep vent of the fresh mountain air, Delta smiles. He liked the Warship, he really did, but there was something about just being out of the flying vessel that was invigorating. He'd needed this. He walks back into the mine, helping with another load of crystals. Though on the smaller side—compared to a lot of their mines—this one still had an abundance of Energon crystals ready for harvest.

Picking up one of the larger crystals with a grunt, Delta turns back towards the entrance, steadily walking out. One of the miners comes over, offering to help, and Delta smiles, suggesting they each take an end. He was pleasantly surprised with how agreeable the miners were. They readily welcomed his help, showing him how to harvest the crystals with either the drills or the hand-held lasers. He'd already been here for a few hours, the pile of crystals ready for separation and inventory steadily growing larger with each trip.

Him and the miner joke as they carry the large crystal out, not noticing the form flying above them. As they place the crystal down, an alarm sounds, troopers appearing from all ends of the mine. They were all focused on something in the sky, causing the miner and Delta to both look up.

Delta's optics widen at the sight of a silver jet speeding towards the mine. The Vehicon guards around him activate their weapons, aiming them at the intruder.

Delta watches as the jet gets closer and closer. Missiles appear at the bottom of the form, primed and aimed at the mine. The form fires. The missiles race towards the group, flying right to the entrance of the mine.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

The mine behind him erupts in a ball of flame.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Here it is! The second part of the previous Chapter! As many of you guessed, yes. 'Twas Starscream who attacked he mine. In this story, he is still a rogue Deception, so he sneaky-sneaky steals Energon he needs, then blows up the mine so that the Decepticons can't have it. So that's basically what was going on in the last Chapter. Also, big brother Dreadwing is super protective and it's adorable.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not ****familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**Blah** = Seeker/Hungarian (see end of chapter for translation)

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

_"It is as safe as possible"…_

_The form fires…_

_"EVERYBODY DOWN!"…_

* * *

An alert shows up on the console, alarm blaring.

"Soundwave, what is it?" Megatron asks, coming over to the silent Mech with Dreadwing in tow.

Soundwave turns, the image of an Energon mine appearing on his visor.

"TROUBLE…at…_the mine_."

He then shows the coordinates. Dreadwing's optics widen.

"That is the mine Delta's at."

"Soundwave, activate a Bridge."

Megatron hadn't needed to say anything, Soundwave already ahead of him, a GroundBridge portal quickly appearing in front of them. Dreadwing races through, optics widening at the sight that greets him. The mine is completely destroyed, a few fires still burning. The drilling equipment was all mangled, the metal burning and smoking.

There's coughing, figures appearing from the smoke-filled entrance. It's Delta, supporting a miner as the two cough, trying to rid their systems of the foul smoke. Both are covered in soot and ash, plating dented and scratched—no doubt from the mine collapsing.

Dreadwing moves forward as Delta and the miner move over to a small group of Mechs, the two nearly collapsing when they reach the group. Almost every single one has scratches, dents, and burns; a few even had deep gashes, them possibly being closer to whatever caused the explosion. Delta has a deep gash in his shoulder, Energon leaking from the tear, the armor around it dented—the youngling was acting like he didn't even notice it.

"Is everyone alright?"

The Vehicons all nod, and Dreadwing turns to Delta. The younger Mech was nervously flitting through the group, sealing cuts and resetting joints. He hadn't said anything, and Dreadwing was starting to worry.

He walks over to where Delta is crouched next to a trooper. Dreadwing reaches for the turquoise form, pausing when he flinches back.

"Delta, stop. You are injured."

Instead, Delta gets up, moving to the next trooper. His optics narrowing, Dreading moves in front of the Mechling.

"Delta, I said stop. You need help."

A shake of a gold-accented helm is his answer.

"N-No, I'm…"

_"Delta."_

The turquoise youngling stops at the commanding tone, and it's only then that Dreadwing realizes that he's shaking. Placing his servos on the younger Mech's shoulders, he makes optics contact with Delta. What greets him is a destroyed visor showing two dim, unfocused amber orbs. His red optics soften—it was a look he'd seen on many soldiers back on Cybertron.

The Mechling was in the middle of flashbacks.

"**Könnyű, kis katona**. Deep vents, Delta. Come back."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Delta's optics flicker, and he squeezes his optics closed. He takes a shuddering vent, his armor still quivering.

"That's it, Delta. Deep vents."

Exhaustion seems to creep into the youngling's frame, his helm moving forward and resting on Dreadwing's chestplating. Ignoring the looks from the troopers, he wraps an arm around Delta, holding him close. The poor youngling wouldn't stop shaking…

"Easy, Delta. Easy…" he murmurs, flaring his field slightly.

**:Can all of you walk?:**

The troopers all share a look at the sudden Comm., but one of them nods.

**:Yes, Sir. We can walk.:**

Dreadwing nods. Good. That made things easier; having a shaking youngling practically clinging to him would've made things a lot harder to deal with any who were severely injured. A GroundBridge portal appears, and he begins leading Delta towards it, listening to the troopers get up and follow close behind.

* * *

Knockout is waiting for them, ushering them all into the MedBay. Dreadwing doesn't release his hold on Delta—though with how the turquoise Mechling was clinging to him, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He carefully sits down on a berth in the far corner, Delta curling into his side.

One by one, the troopers are all repaired and sent away, Knockout finally, finally walking up to the two. Delta flinches away as the red Mech reaches for him, Dreadwing's optics narrowing as protectiveness washes over him.

"Easy, you two. I need to repair your shoulder, Delta. Can you sit up for me?"

A few seconds pass before Delta slowly moves, sitting up and allowing Knockout to inspect the gash in his shoulder.

"Hmm. Well, good new is that it's not very deep. But I do want you to stay in the MedBay overnight so I can keep an optic on it. Does that sound good?"

Delta nods, burrowing into Dreadwing's side as the disinfectant-soaked cloth is pressed into his injury. Soon, sparks are flying from the welder as Knockout seals the cut shut.

A few minutes pass before Knockout sets the welder down.

"Alright, all good to go."

He turns to Dreadwing, but the Seeker beats him to it.

"I will stay with Delta."

Lifting his servos in surrender, Knockout leaves the two to begin cleaning up the MedBay. Dreadwing watches the Medic clean, before his gaze lowers to the now-sleeping youngling next to him. Though Delta had every right to not trust the Seeker after being sent to a mine that was attacked, he still sought out his warmth for comfort. For protection.

His optics narrow as a growl emerges from deep within his chest. Whoever had attacked the mine…

They would pay.

* * *

Google Translate ('cause I can): Hungarian:

1\. **Könnyű, kis katona** = "Easy, little soldier."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I am SO, SO, SO, _SO_ Sorry everyone. These last few weeks have been kind of hectic. One of my classes has been going rough, I had to plan classes for next semester, my boyfriend proposed and so he's now my Fiancé so I've been going back and forth with visiting him and everything and been planning a wedding, _and_ my computer got updated and started freaking out a bit so I couldn't really use it to work on any of my stories.

Anyways, this Chapter happens about...2, _maybe_ 3 days after the events of the last Chapter, so it's still been about 2-1/2, 3-ish months that Delta has been with the Decepticons. Did I mention how much I love writing Dreadwing as a protective older brother? No? Well, I enjoy it very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, then it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

_Blah_ = Flashback

* * *

Dreadwing sighs, leaning back in his chair. He'd been doing maintenance on his weapons, along with working on Delta's gun. He rubs his optics. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he was getting worried. It was a few days after the mine was attacked, and Delta had been skittish since. He'd flinch at every loud noise or sudden movement, his plating and field pulled close. It was like all the progress they'd made with the young Mech had just…disappeared and he was back to where he started when he first began living with them. And the nightmares—which had begun to slowly get better—had started once more, keeping the youngling up at all hours of the night.

Getting up, the jet walks out of his workshop, walking down the hall to Delta's room. It was late, but he just wanted to check on the youngling. Making it to the door, he keys in his code. The door opens. He blinks. His spark skips a beat.

The room was empty. Delta had been resting in his room and now he was gone. His blanket was rumpled on the berth, but there was no sight of the owner. Dreadwing lifts his servo to Comm the younger Mech, only to pause and curse. Delta had such a set schedule, that they'd never needed to fix his Comm. Link. So, he Comms the next best thing.

**:Soundwave. Delta is not in his room. Do you know where he is?:**

There's a few seconds with no answer, then a small map pops up in the corner of his vision, the Main Bridge being highlighted. He vents in relief.

**:Thank You.:**

* * *

Dreadwing makes it to the Bridge, hoping to calm his spark. The door opens and he walks into the large area. There were the few Vehicons, there was Soundwave at his console, and

"Lord Megatron."

The silver Warlord turns from where he is looking out of the window.

"Ah, Dreadwing. I was wondering when you would show. Looking for your charge I presume?"

Dreadwing hesitates, but then nods.

"Yes, my Lord."

An amused quirking of the lips, and Megatron gestures to his throne. Dreadwing turns to it, and blinks.

Curled up in the massive seat, with one leg curled under his body and the other stretched over the armrest, one arm bent underneath his helm on the opposite armrest and the other falling limp over the edge, digits brushing the ground, Delta was fast asleep. His shoulders slowly rise and fall with each vent, his armor twitching every once in a while. Honestly? The position did not look very comfortable. His wings ached just looking at it.

"How long…?"

Megatron hums, the noise very similar to a chuckle.

"Not very. But we did have a very interesting conversation before he fell back into recharge."

Dreadwing brings his attention back to the larger Mech.

"You did, my Lord?"

"Indeed."

_(Flashback)_

_Megatron glances over his shoulder at the sound of the doors opening, quiet peds tapping the metal ground._

_"Delta."_

_The youngling flinches at the sound of his name, looking at the Warlord._

_"…Yes, Sir?"_

_Megatron gestures the younger Mech over. Hesitation evident—no matter how brief—Delta walks over, coming to a stop next to the silver Mech. Megatron looks at the smaller Mech. Delta had exhaustion weighing down his frame. Megatron was well aware of the turquoise Mech's nightmares, and his struggles with recharging enough to function properly._

_"I trust you have recovered from the incident at the mine?"_

_"Y-Yes, Sir."_

_Megatron nods._

_"Good. We need everyone—Neutral or not—at their best."_

_"I…I understand, Sir. But…I was just wondering…"_

_"Yes?"_

_Delta lifts his helm._

_"Who's Starscream?"_

_Megatron is well aware of the silence in the Bridge as he looks down at the youngling Mech next to him._

_"How do you know that name?"_

_"Some of the troopers. They were talking about the attack, and I overheard one of them say something about someone named Starscream. So…who is he, Sir?"_

_Megatron is quiet for a few seconds, a calm expression on his faceplates._

_"Starscream is a rogue Decepticon on this planet. He was my previous Second-in-Command before Dreadwing. He was constantly trying to overthrow me and rule the Decepticons himself."_

_"That's stupid."_

_Megatron chuckles, "Is that so?"_

_Delta nods._

_"I know I've never met the guy, and don't think I really want to, but I do know that he doesn't deserve to try and lead the Decepticons. _You_ created the Decepticons. _You're_ the one who's been there since the beginning. You rule with an iron fist—even if the situation doesn't call for it—but because of that, the Decepticons look to you. I don't think Starscream would have that kind of influence, even if he did manage to actually become the Decepticon leader. He wouldn't have the same strength you have."_

_Megatron is quiet, before he chuckles once more._

_At Delta's confused look, Megatron links his servos behind his back._

_"You continue to impress and amaze with your outlook on things, youngling. Though, I am curious; what situations would not require the need for, as you put it, 'ruling with an iron fist'?"_

_Delta blinks._

_"W-Well…" he lowers his helm slightly, visor dimming in thought. "If someone doesn't succeed in a mission, yeah, it's kind of disappointing, but you don't need to take it out on anyone. That's just…a little excessive and makes everyone fear you. And there's a big difference between people who listen to you because they fear you, and those who listen because they genuinely respect you. It's a fine line, and all due respect, but you burned that line a long time ago."_

_Megatron blinks as he stares out the window. He…did not expect such brashness from the turquoise Mechling. And normally, he would use the one who said such things as an example to the other Decepticons, but…he found that Delta's sometimes bluntness—respectful bluntness, but bluntness all the same—was refreshing in a way. Not even Soundwave, his oldest companion, often spoke to him like that anymore._

_His breaks out of his thoughts, turning to address Delta once more, only to find the younger Mech was no longer next to him. He looks around the Bridge, quickly finding the turquoise form. Delta was curled up on his throne, vents deepening as he slips into recharge. He shifts slightly, before settling down. He didn't even hesitate to sit on the throne the first time he found it, and now, he was comfortable enough to actually curl up on it and fall into recharge with everyone around to witness it. Megatron himself included._

_Megatron smirks. Yep, the bravery of the young Mech kept surprising him._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hello, human-people of the planet Earth! 'Tis I, Bluefeather4299, here with the next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me." This Chapter (along with the...three? I want to say three previous Chapters) happen a few days apart from each other. Delta is fully recovered from the mine attack, and is back to his normal schedule with the Decepticons. Now, I know that some of you might be thinking "Why is Megatron so okay with Delta speaking out around him when he'd normally pound the Mech into the ground and spit on his offline body?" And I am here to say this: Megatron has his moments of being a big jerk-face, but all-in-all, he is a pretty okay leader. Delta respects the old Warlord, and he also reminds Megatron of a young Orion. (Though Megatron would never admit it to anyone). So Megatron is okay with listening to Delta and trying to see things from his sometimes somewhat naive perspective.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

* * *

Delta sighs at the now raising voices. He was in the MedBay, having helped Knockout and Breakdown with the latest batch of repairs. He'd scurried back and forth, grabbing tools or Energon, or lending either Medic a servo with repairs.

Now, Megatron, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and the two Medics were busy discussing the latest events. They had been going at this for almost an hour, the last of the troopers having left the MedBay once finally repaired.

The Autobots had raided a small Energon mine, and while Delta was mad at them for having attacked and injured the innocent miners, he couldn't help but feel bad for the small team. Things were hard for them, he knew that—after all, he'd lived with them and saw first hand—but still, he felt things would be so much easier for them if they simply sat down with the Deceptions. Why couldn't either side understand that?

"Why can't you people just _talk_ to each other?" Delta mumbles to himself as he cleans his knife.

A silent MedBay causes him to look up. All the occupants of the room were staring at him with unreadable expressions. Horror fills Delta when he realizes that they'd all heard him.

"Delta, is there something you wish to say?" Megatron asks, his optics narrowing slightly.

"Um…I-I…" Delta glances around the others before taking a deep vent.

"I just…"

He sighs.

"I don't remember if I was an Autobot or a Decepticon back on Cybertron. Pit, I don't even remember Cybertron. And I know I shouldn't really have a say in any of this, but…it seems like both sides have justification for some of their actions in the War. All I'm saying is, wouldn't it be easier on _everyone_ if you…you know…tried to talk to the Autobots and come to an agreement or truce of some sort of some sort? You know, tried to see things from their point of view?"

Delta ends quietly, knowing with growing dread that he'd said almost the exact same thing to the Autobots, and they'd reacted violently. He didn't want the Decepticons to react the same way, but he knew he'd overstepped.

A hum interrupts his thoughts, causing the young Mech to look up at Megatron.

"Perhaps it would be. Unfortunately, it is not that simple, Delta."

Delta blinks, meeting the Warlord's gaze. The silver Mech has a contemplative look, but turns and leaves the MedBay without another word. Delta watches the door close behind Megatron, his mind racing. He didn't react at all the way he'd though he would. He thought there would be anger, possibly some yelling for speaking out of place, not…_that_. It seemed like that was the normal reaction whenever Delta spoke his mind to the Warlord. It was…kind of unnerving. Especially since he knew how the silver Mech was around others who spoke to him like that.

"Delta? Is everything alright?" Breakdown's voice brings him out of his thoughts. He turns back to the three Mechs still in the MedBay.

"I…said pretty much that exact same thing to the Autobots and…" Delta trails off, not wanting to relive the memory of…

"Delta." He meets Dreadwing's optics.

"What happened with the Autobots?"

Delta looks down, rubbing his arm. The welds were faded now, but it had quickly become a habit for him when nervous.

"Bulkhead, he…he got so angry at what I was saying, especially after I told him I didn't want to join the Autobots and be in another war—one I don't even remember being a part of in the first place. He…he hit me."

Silence permeates the MedBay. Delta looks up, three pairs of shock-filled optics greeting him.

Knockout is finally the first to speak.

"He…_he hit you?_ For wanting to stay out of the fighting?"

Delta nods, avoiding their gazes. A rumbling becomes a roar, Breakdown turning and storming out of the MedBay, an air of unrighteous fury surrounding him and rolling off his plating in waves. Dreadwing follows after a few minutes, flashing Delta a smile before leaving.

"Is…Is Breakdown mad with me?"

Knockout shakes his helm.

"Oh, no. Yes, it was upsetting to hear, but an hour or two in the Training Deck and he will be back to breaking all of my tools like the clumsy oaf he is."

Delta smiles, the expression small.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Delta. It doesn't matter now, anyways. How about you go get some rest? You've had a…very eventful last few days."

Delta nods, leaving the MedBay. Knockout's smile turns sour, his scarlet optics glowing brightly, like two live coals.

**:Breakdown.:**

**:…:**

**:Make that Autobot suffer.:**

He can _hear_ the other's grin.

**:My pleasure.:**

* * *

Bulkhead grunts in pain as his back meets the rock face. He collapses onto his side, his helm spinning. He looks up at the sound of peds, Breakdown walking towards him, war hammer out. The blue Mech's amber optic narrows as he lifts his arm.

"Delta sends his regards."

That's the last thing Bulkhead hears before his vision is filled with silver metal, and darkness consumes his vision.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving! I know I like, _just_ posted the last Chapter, but I will be out of town spending time with Grandparents and Fiancé, so I figured I'd give you guys the next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". So, new Chapter. And we have another time-skip; this Chapter happens a few days after the events of the last few Chapters, which makes it about..._maybe_ just over 3 months? So Delta is recovered from the mine attack, and has finally learned about Starscream. Duh-duh-duuuuunnnn. Lol. Anyways, this Chapter has bad flashbacks and panic attacks, and all of that, so if you don't want to read it, totally cool. Some of you might be uncomfortable with that stuff and I get it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (CURRENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER FOR YOU GUYS!

* * *

Delta shoots up with a shout, his optics wide and chest heaving. Slowly, his surroundings come in to focus around him. The Warship—he was in the Warship. He was safe. He…he needed air.

Shakily getting up, he exits his room and begins walking down the empty halls.

* * *

Delta takes a deep vent, closing his optics as he feels the wind buffeting his plating. He was calmer now, but the nightmares were still racing around in his mind.

"Isn't it a little late for nightly walks?"

He glances out of the corner of his visor, the gold and cobalt plating flashing slightly in the moonlight. He sighs as the Seeker comes to a stop next to him.

"I…I needed some time alone for a bit."

"More nightmares?" Dreadwing asks.

Delta nods, crossing his arms over his chestplate.

"Yeah. They don't feel like they're ever gonna stop."

Dreadwing lifts his servo, hesitating slightly before gently placing it on Delta's shoulder. Delta's shoulder flinches away slightly. The Mechling was always skittish after a particularly bad series of nightmares or flashbacks.

"They will, Delta. Someday. For now, just let me know if you need someone to talk to. I will listen."

* * *

Delta wanders down the hallway, his mind racing with thoughts of the events the last few days. The mine was supposed to be safe, being one of the more remote mines the Decepticons had. That's why he went there. He'd been sure that Megatron would be angry for him speaking out yesterday in the MedBay, but the large Mech hadn't done anything but leave the MedBay without a word. That was becoming the norm where he was concerned he was starting to realize.

And that jet at the mine—the one that attacked…it looked almost…_familiar_. But where would he have seen-

Delta gasps as his mind is filled with memories of the base being attacked. Darkness begins to enter his vision at the torrent of memories.

The hallway fills with fire. Smokes fills his vision, fills his vents, making it hard to breathe. He could hear shouting, guns going off as soldiers try to defend their home from the intruders. And above the chaos, a slim silver jet flies, dropping bomb after bomb. Where was Kris? His back hits a wall, and he slides down to the ground, his legs limp as he tries to call out to his friend, his partner. His brother.

Where was his brother?

He falls to the side, his servos going to his audios, gripping the winged appendages in an iron grasp. He couldn't speak…he couldn't breathe…he couldn't…h-he couldn't…A weight settles in his side, something pressing into his chest. A low rumble echoes around him, driving away the darkness.

He blinks.

Suddenly, he could breathe, he could focus. Where…where was he?

"That's right, Delta. Focus. Come back."

That voice…he knew that voice.

"D-Dread…w-wing?"

The Seeker comes into focus in front of him, relief flashing briefly in ruby optics.

"Yes, Delta. It's me. You're alright." He says, gently prying the younger Mech's servos away from his helm. There was a thin layer of Energon on his fingertips from gripping it so tightly.

Delta takes a deep vent, his entire body shaking.

"W-What…w-what hap-happened?"

"You were having flashbacks and a severe panic attack. I could not get you back."

"Who…?"

Delta's optics lower, a large black, silver, and violet form sitting next to him. It was a giant metal panther, the fiery-red optics staring right at him, glowing brightly. The panther lets out a rumbling purr, pressing into Delta's chest. Delta takes a shaky vent, the feeling of warm, living metal grounding him and calming his racing spark.

"I-I…I'm okay…" he whispers, his voice quivering.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, light flooding the small supply closet Delta had found himself taking refuge in. The turquoise Mechling flinches away from the light, a whimper falling from his throat. A low rumble vibrates through his body, keeping him calm.

* * *

The last thing Knockout expected when he woke up that day was a semi-frantic Comm. from Dreadwing, urging him to a rarely used supply closet in the middle of the ship. But when the words "Delta" and "Flashbacks" were said, he immediately transformed and raced to that supply closet without a second thought. Surprisingly, Soundwave joined him, and the two had gone to the supply closet.

The dark Mech had overridden the locked—for some reason—door, and the sight of Delta curled up on the ground, with Dreadwing next to him, and a somewhat familiar panther greeted them. Dreadwing looks up, his optics filled with pain at the shaking youngling.

Knockout moves forward.

"Delta?"

Delta says nothing, his optics slowly lifting. Sadness fills the Decepticon's spark at the defeated look on the Mechling's faceplate.

"I-I…I c-can't…I can't…" he trails off, shaking.

"It's alright, Delta. It's alright. Let's just get you out of this supply closet, okay? It's getting a little cramped in here."

"I-I can't…move. I-I can't m-move…"

* * *

Dreadwing sighs as he shifts his position, staring down at the youngling Mech curled up on the berth. Delta was fast asleep, his blanket draped over him. The panther bot from before was curled up in his back plating, its helm resting on his side. Those red optics watching his every move.

"…and then we brought him back here." Knockout says, finishing explaining what occurred to Megatron.

The silver Mech hums from where he's standing at the door, his gaze resting on Delta's still form.

"And the panther?"

Knockout rubs the back of his helm.

"Well, that…I do not know. It was with him when Soundwave and I showed up."

Megatron turns to his TIC, the silent Mech standing near the berth.

"Soundwave?"

His helm lifts, and the screen flickers, showing a picture of the metal cat, with information about him.

_Name: Talon_

_Function: Communications/Scouting_

Knockout huffs, "Of course. I've seen him around the ship. I thought he looked familiar."

Megatron's optics narrow.

"Symbiote?"

A nod is his answer. But then Soundwave's arm lifts, and he points to Delta, before showing a short clip of what happened in the supply closet.

"You wish to give him to Delta? Why?" Dreadwing asks.

The silent officer opens a link to the web, showing information about soldiers with PTSD and service animals.

"To…**HELP**…_Delta_."

Talon's optics narrow, a pleased purr emerging from his throat. Megatron nods.

"Very well, Soundwave. Talon will no longer be sent on missions or patrols. He will remain on the ship with Delta. The Re-Integration will happen once Delta wakes and is aware of what occurred."

With that, the Warlord leaves, returning to the Bridge.

"Huh. Honestly?" Knockout says, crossing his arms. "I did _not_ think Lord Megatron would be so accepting of that. He was completely fine with this."

"Lord Megatron has begun to care for Delta, just like we all have. It is fully possible that—though Delta claims Neutrality—he sees Delta as part of the ranks, and wishes for Delta's well-being." Dreadwing says quietly, his optics softening as Delta mumbles something in his sleep, shifting before settling down.

Talon climbs over the Mechling, burrowing into Delta's stomach plating with a low rumble. Dreadwing settles into his chair, only partially aware of Knockout and Soundwave leaving. The lights dim, and Dreadwing settles in, prepared for a very long night.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hello, humans! I am so sorry for not posting the newest Chapter until now. I had tutoring for a class which took longer than I thought it would and then I decided to be lazy the rest of the day. Anyways, This Chapter takes place the next morning after the last Chapter. I know some of you are wondering about the whole "Talon Symbiote" situation, so here it is: Talon is a Symbiote of Soundwave's. He does not replace Ravage; completely different cat. I had a comment on a very much earlier Chapter about Delta getting a service animal type of thing, so that's where Talon comes in. The...next Chapter I believe brings some backstory into how Talon came to be a Symbiote of Soundwave's. So...yeah. That's what's going on with that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah}_ = Symbiote Bond

_Blah_ = Flashback

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (CURRENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Dreadwing's optics slowly blink open, his wings flicking and arching up as he stretches. Getting up with a grunt, he rubs his optics with a servo. Checking his chronometer, the jet realizes it was early morning. He'd only gotten a few hours of recharge, having been up majority of the night in case Delta had another episode.

"Dreadwing…?"

He turns at the quiet sound of Delta's voice, the youngling waking up. He shifts, slowly sitting up and rubbing his optics. Instantly forgetting his exhaustion, Dreadwing immediately goes over, his servos hovering over the turquoise armor.

"Delta, how do you feel?"

He yawns, visor flickering, "Tired. What are you doing in my room?"

Dreadwing sits down, mindful of Delta's personal space.

"You had a severe panic attack yesterday. I stayed with you to be safe."

Delta looks down.

"I-I remember…sort of. I was thinking about the silver jet that attacked the mine and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in some never-used supply closet with you and…"

He glances to the side, where the panther is sitting at the foot of the berth.

"And you were there too. You helped me, didn't you?"

Talon moves over, rubbing up against Delta's side. The turquoise Mechling smiles, placing a servo on the metal helm. Talon purrs, his tongue rasping over the servo.

"His name is Talon. He is one of Soundwave's last Symbiotes, but he has given him to you. He feels it will help with your flashbacks."

Delta smiles, "Wow. That was nice of him. Remind me to thank him when I see him again."

Dreadwing chuckles.

"For now, we must be going to the MedBay. Knockout wants to make sure there are no adverse affects from yesterday and to prepare you for your Integration."

"Integration? What's that?"

Dreadwing places a servo on Delta's shoulder.

"Do not be alarmed. It is a small, simple surgery to connect Talon to your systems. He will become your Symbiote. You will have a bond with him."

Delta is quiet. He looks down at where Talon is lying, the panther's helm on his thigh. The reddish-orange optics meet his. He looks into those warm pools and he realized…he trusted the panther completely.

"O-Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

"Delta…"

"…ake u…"

"Delta."

His optics slowly flicker open as he groans. He was lying on his stomach, his arms resting underneath his helm. Delta shifts, only to feel a gentle servo on his back.

"That's it, Delta. Take it easy."

Delta's sight comes into focus, a familiar red form crouched down next to him.

"Knockout…? Is…it already over?"

The Decepticon smiles.

"Yes, Delta. It's already over. The Re-Integration was a success. You'll have to wait a few days so Talon can fully connect to all your systems, but it worked—you now have your own Symbiote."

Optics widening, Delta sits up, the sudden change in height briefly making his helm spin. He lifts his arm, trying to look at the new addition to his back.

"It worked? It…I-It really worked?"

Knockout chuckles, grabbing a floor length mirror and moving it behind Delta. Delta turns his helm, looking at his reflection. Between his tires, was a new piece of armor forming an almost backpack type shield. The armor was slightly darker shades of his own paint scheme, but still matched. Unless you looked closely, it was almost like he didn't have anything new attached to him.

"Whoa."

Knockout smiles.

"Go on, Delta. Try the bond out."

Delta takes a deep vent, before closing his optics and diving into his mind.

_{H-Hello? Talon?}_

_{Hello, my master. How does it feel?}_

Delta is surprised. He was not expecting that voice to come from Talon. It was almost a mix between a light tenor and a deep bass. It was so…clear and weird, and…surprisingly soothing.

A rumbling chuckle echoes over the bond, amusement evident.

_{I am glad you approve, Master.}_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Ah, Delta. Come in."_

_Knockout greets the two Mechs as they walk into the MedBay. The only ones there were Knockout and surprisingly Soundwave, the dark Mech standing in the corner._

_Delta sits down the MedBerth Knockout gestures to, Talon leaping up next to him. The metal cat sits down next to him, his tail curling around and resting on Delta's servo._

_Knockout comes over._

_"Alright, Delta. Did Dreadwing tell you about the Integration?"_

_Delta nods._

_"Um…sort of? He said that Talon is Soundwave's Symbiote, but the Integration is something that…makes him my Symbiote?"_

_Knockout smiles, "Close, but not quite. When a Cybertronian has a Symbiote, the Integration is the way they form a bond, and connect their different systems. See Lazerbeak there on Soundwave's chest?"_

_At the timid nod, the cherry-red Decepticon continues._

_"Lazerbeak is another Symbiote of Soundwave's. She is connected to him in different ways. One of which is the bond they share. They can share thoughts, feeling, they can feel each other's pain. The Re-Integration, however, breaks that bond and allows someone else to share it instead."_

_Delta reels back, his optics wide._

_"B-But…breaking the bond is—won't that hurt both of them?"_

_Knockout shakes his helm, placing a gentle servo on the younger Mech's shoulder._

_"Easy, Delta. While that is normally the case, with a Re-Integration, both parties willingly break the bond simultaneously—it only causes some discomfort. From what I understand, it is similar to getting a pinched nerve bundle; it hurts at first, but then goes away. Am I right, Soundwave?"_

_The silent Decepticon's nod brings comfort to Delta. Knowing that it wouldn't hurt the dark Mech or Talon, Delta felt better. However, there was something still bothering him._

_"Um…K-Knockout…?"_

_Figuring out what he was trying to say, Knockout smiles._

_"Do you want me to have them monitored during this whole thing? Would that make you feel better?"_

_Delta nods, sagging in relief. Without prompting, Soundwave takes the berth across from Delta, lying down on it. Talon lies down on the worktable in between them, Delta following Soundwave's lead and lying down, his servos resting on his stomach plating._

_Knockout appears above him, flashing a comforting smile._

_"Alright, Delta. You'll go to sleep and then you'll wake up with a new addition. It will only take a few hours. Sound good?"_

_Taking a deep vent, Delta nods._

_"Okay. I…I'm ready."_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Okay, so I totally just posted the wrong Chapter before. Here's the actual Chapter. So sorry. Take both; a 2-for-1 special. So, so sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah}_ = Symbiote Bond

_Blah_ = idk...Symbiote Vision?

* * *

Delta's optics blink open, meeting the darkness of his room. After the Re-Integration, Knockout had sent him away with orders to take it easy until his and Talon's systems were used to being connected. He suggested speaking only over the bond for a few hours to help strengthen it. Stretching, he sits up, rubbing the back of his neck.

_{Good morning, Master.}_

Delta jumps, nearly spitting out a curse before stopping himself.

_{Jeez, dude. Give a guy a warning—I'm still half-asleep.}_

Amusement flows through the new bond, a rumbling chuckle echoing in his helm.

_{Apologies, Master Delta. Our bond is still new to me as well. I am used to Soundwave—he was always aware of me and my siblings.}_

Delta pauses from pressing the keypad for the washracks. His brow furrows.

"Siblings?" he asks, realizing too late that he said it out loud.

Realizing his error, he slips back into the bond, shocked to find sadness and loss flowing into his spark.

_{Yes…my siblings. Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, and…and Ravage. They were all Symbiotes of Soundwave. Frenzy and Rumble were twins. Buzzsaw wasn't her twin, but he was the same build as Lazerbeak. Ratbat was the youngest.}_

He almost regretted asking this.

_{And…Ravage? Who was he?}_

_{…}_

_{Talon?}_

There's silence, before something opens up into his mind, showing a scruffy panther kit in an alleyway of some large, metal city. Talon's voice echoes strangely through his helm as the pictures move.

_Ravage was my brother. Not in the way that the others were my siblings—Ravage was my true brother. We were from different litters, and it wasn't until he found me and brought me to Soundwave as a kitten that we realized we were spark siblings. I went through the Integration with Soundwave, and was connected to everyone of them. At the request of Ravage, Soundwave trained me not for combat like the others—though I did learn to hold my own—but to be a scout and work with communications._

_It was a few years later that we lost Ravage. He had been on a mission, and was due back in a few hours. But he never showed. Instead, the few of us left suffered the backlash of his part of the bond snapping. We later found his body at the site of an explosion. He had sacrificed his own life to make sure the spy we'd planted was to survive with the information he had gathered._

Delta blinks as the—for lack of a better word—vision ends, his body still in the Washracks. Was he shaking?

"I'm so sorry, Talon. But I understand your pain; I went through that too."

_{With your human partner?}_

Delta nods. Concentrating, he brings up an image of him and Kris, the soldier looking scruffy after a very long patrol, sand and dust covering him practically from head to toe. A thin layer of dust covered him too, his visor a dusty gold instead of amber. They had joked and messed around the whole time, not even bothering to actually pay attention on the patrol.

"Kris, he…he found me after I crashed here. I didn't understand what was going on, and he could've ordered his team to shoot, but…he didn't. Instead, he asked me if I had any hostile plans for Earth, and then he smiled and welcomed me. He and his team took me in. They became like my family. Kris and I became partners. They were always super patient when I learned something new about Earth, though like any team, they teased me about it at the same time."

He trails off as the memories begin to surface, tears springing into his optics.

"W-When…When the base was attacked, I was a mile away. I'd wanted some time alone for a bit and…I don't know how long I was gone for but…it was long enough for the base to be put under attack by…something. I didn't even think. I just ran headlong into the destruction, wanting to find my team. I only found Kris and…a-and he died in my arms. He hadn't even been mad at me for not being there. He just asked me to promise to take care of his wife and daughter."

His shoulders slump, "And I haven't even been able to do that."

_{Looks like we know a little more about one another now. And have more in common than we first realized.}_

Delta chuckles, the sound somewhat bitter.

_{Yeah. I guess so.}_

_{Though, I am curious about the humans you are supposed to be taking care of. I…would like to meet them if that is alright.}_

The turquoise Mechling blinks. He hadn't really expected that. From what he'd witnessed, the Decepticons were only barely tolerant of humans. But if Talon wanted to…

He smiles.

"Yeah. I'd…I'd like that."

* * *

Miranda sighs, running her fingers through her mess of chestnut hair. Delta hadn't visited in the past few months or so, and she was starting to worry. He was all they had now, and she wasn't going to lose him too.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a familiar engine. Dropping the dishrag, Miranda races to the door, throwing it open. There, coming up the leaf-covered driveway, was a familiar vehicle. Delta's vehicle form rolls to a stop in front of the house. Miranda storms down the steps, marching over to the turquoise form.

"Miranda-"

A solid smack on his hood stops Delta in his tracks.

"Where were you, Delta?!"

"I-I…"

"Four months, Delta. Almost Four months of you not showing up. I thought you were dead! Katie and I already lost Kris—there's no way we are losing you too, you overgrown trash compactor!"

_{…Well she's frightening.}_

_{She's just worried.}_

Moving away from the irate woman, Delta transforms. Kneeling down, he lifts a servo, placing it behind the woman.

"Miranda…"

All at once, the anger leaves her, the woman slumping against his servo. She holds back tears as she grips the warm, living metal.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, Delta. I can't handle losing another."

He smiles, the expression sad.

"I know, Miranda. And I'm sorry. These last few months have been really crazy, and I just haven't been able to find the time to come. I didn't mean to scare you."

Miranda calms down, leaning against his servo. Her arms cross.

"You better not have. And what do you mean by 'crazy'? Crazy how?"

Delta sighs, "It's hard to explain—I'll try my best though. But you might want to get Katie for this. She deserves to know too."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Okay, now Chapters are in order. I totally blame the utter chaos that has been the last few weeks. First, I had Finals, and then there was getting ready for vacation, and all the traveling, and then there was being at the house with all my siblings and my niece and nephews, so there's all that and...it's just friggin' ridiculous. Anyways, the Chapter before this one is a few hours after the Re-Integration happens, and this one is the next day so Delta has been with the Decepticons for about...idk, like...almost 3-1/2 months? I'm terrible at keeping track of this timeline stuff, so just bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_Blah_ = Flashback

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

(Blah) = Sign Language

_{Blah}_ = Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta lounges under the large oak tree in the front yard. Miranda and Katie were both having a picnic for lunch, the two seeming to not want to let him out of their sight. Though, considering he hadn't spoken to them since his first visit, he couldn't really blame them. He watches the two humans, a smile appearing as Katie reaches over, scratching Talon behind the ear. The panther was understandably cautious when he first met the young human, soon becoming an almost protector for her.

It's the day after he arrived, and he had done his best to explain what happened the past few months. Miranda had been ready to go on a warpath when he—albeit hesitantly—told her what happened with the Autobots and why he was no longer with them. When he accidentally mentioned Talon, the woman wanted to meet the panther. Imagine her surprise when his back-plating split to allow Talon to disengage. Her eyes had gone wide, and she stepped back, wanting to stay clear of the razor-sharp claws and dagger-like teeth. Katie on the other hand…

_(Flashback)_

_"…and so, I've been with the Decepticons for the last few months. They are actually nothing like the Autobots described, and I've gotten a lot better thanks to them. Talon has helped a lot too."_

_Miranda tilts her head._

_"Talon?"_

_Oops._

_"Uh…he's…he's a-oh, it's just another Decepticon who I've become friends with, and…" Delta trails off as Miranda crosses her arms, her left eyebrow lifting._

_He sighs, his shoulders slumping. 'Oh, what the Pit.'_

_{Talon, guess it's time to meet them face-to-face.}_

_Nothing happens at first, then he feels his back-plating shift, a small weight detaching from him. He hears Talon land on the ground with a soft thump, the panther coming over to stand next to him. Miranda gasps, her hands flying up to her mouth. Eyes widening, the woman steps back, fully prepared to bolt at the first sign of a threat._

_"Miranda, Katie, this…is Talon. He's what's called a Symbiote. Talon, meet Miranda and Katie."_

_Miranda lowers her hands._

_"I-It's nice to meet you…Talon."_

_Delta turns to Katie, the little girl staring at Talon with wide blue eyes. She wasn't moving, and he was starting to get a little worried. It would be really bad if neither human were accepting of Talon._

_Suddenly, Katie's hands fly up, the young girl rapidly signing. He relaxes with a relieved sigh as he recognizes the sign._

_(KittyKittyKittyKittyKittyKitty!)_

_She moves forward, dodging her mom's attempt to pull her back. The young girl moves right up to Talon, the panther pulling back slightly in surprise at her excitement._

_{Master, what do I do?}_

_{Just let her pet you, Talon. She's curious.}_

_The panther lowers his helm, allowing Katie to place her small hand on his muzzle. Her eyes fill with wonder, her other hand coming up to scratch behind his ear. Talon stiffens, only to close his optics and lean into the touch, a rumbling purr emerging from deep in his chest. Out of the corner of his visor, Delta sees Miranda relax, slowly moving to the two._

_Miranda comes to a stop in front of Talon. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifts a hand, placing it on Talon's helm. Feeling the warm, living metal beneath her hand, the woman lets out a breathy laugh, amazement replacing fear._

_(Flashback Ends)_

"Delta?"

He blinks, the memory disappearing. He meets Miranda's eyes.

"I'm okay, Miranda. Really. I was just thinking."

Though she seemed to not buy it, Miranda leaves it alone. Instead, she gets to her feet, brushing crumbs off of her pants. Getting Katie's attention, the two begin to clean up the leftover food. Talon gets up, moving over to Delta, sitting down at his side and watching the two humans with gentle red optics. Delta smiles at the feelings of contentment trickling from the panther's side of the bond. He was pretty confident with considering this visit—no matter how short it had been—a success. He knew they'd have to leave soon before anyone got too suspicious about his absence. He hadn't exactly told someone when he opened the Ground Bridge. He knew he'd probably get in trouble for that…hopefully it wasn't too bad of a punishment. Maybe...clean the Washracks or something? That didn't sound too difficult.

He chuckles as Talon moves back over to the humans, crouching down to allow Katie onto his back. Eyes lighting up in excitement, the young child climbs up onto the broad back, gripping the robot cat's scruff bar. He stands back up, lowering his helm to gently hold the thick blanket in his mouth. Turning, he follows Miranda to the house and in through the front door, Katie riding on his back the whole time.

Smiling in amusement, Delta shakes his helm and begins to follow. Suddenly, he freezes as he hears the familiar sound of a jet engine and transformation. A loud thud on the ground behind him signifies that whoever it was large. And he knew there were only two Mechs who could make the earth shake like that. The smile falls from his face.

_'Oh, Primus…please no…'_

Delta whips around, his optics widening as his spark drops like a brick. Standing there next to the oak, was one he did not want to know about this.

"L-Lord Megatron…Sir. W-What are you…"

A lifted servo makes his mouth shut. The large silver Mech places his servos behind his back. Delta feels his spark drop more as Dreadwing steps out from behind the Warlord.

"Delta. As I am sure you are aware, there is not much that goes on around the ship without my knowledge."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Red optics narrow.

"So imagine my surprise when I not only learn of an unauthorized GroundBridge to unknown coordinates, but that the one who activated said unauthorized GroundBridge was you. Is there anything you would like to say?"

This couldn't be happening…Megatron was here…the Decepticon Warlord was _here_...

Instantly, Delta is bombarded with images of Miranda and Kris, and little Katie. Without hesitating, Delta calls forth his weapons, his servo morphing into his gun. He lifts it, aiming it right at the silver Mech's spark. He can see Dreadwing step back in shock and it hurts him. But he doesn't stand down. Instead, he meets Megatron's surprised optics.

"Y-You...Y-You need to leave. I know you don't like humans, but I do. Miranda and Katie are…they're all I have left, and I promised my partner I would protect them. Even if it means no longer being affiliated with you. I-I don't care if you consider it a weakness, I won't let anything happen to them. So, please, Megatron. Leave."

He could hear Talon keeping Miranda and Katie in the house. But he keeps his focus on the two Mech's in front of him. He was shaking—he could see his gun quivering. He was terrified that he'd just made a huge mistake that would cost him Miranda and Katie. He had once again overstepped, but he had no choice—Megatron would take him out and then hurt Miranda and Katie. H-He had to protect them. He had to…

Instead, Megatron does nothing but step back. Turning, the Warlord walks away, leaping into the air and transforming, blasting away. Dreadwing shoots Delta a pained look, wanting to stay, but instead follows Megatron. Once the two of them are mere specks in the distance, Delta deactivates his gun, the weapon shifting back into a servo.

His legs give out and he drops to his knees, a low keen echoing from his chest as he wraps his arms around his body. He could distantly hear Talon coming out of the house, followed by Miranda and Katie. His servos lift to grip his helm and he begins to hyperventilate.

He just pulled a weapon on Megatron. The _one Mech_ who he _knew_ would make sure he regretted it. And Dreadwing…the one who did more than anyone to help him. It was the Autobots' base all over again. He couldn't go back. They wouldn't accept him anymore—he'd just made them an enemy. It all happened so fast…how could he do something so stupid?!

"Delta, look at me."

Delta slowly opens his optics, Miranda coming into focus. She's why he did it. Her and Katie. They were all he had left of his partner, and even if it meant he really stayed out of the war like a true Neutral…even if he became an enemy of both Autobots and Decepticons…he would do whatever it took to keep those two humans who meant so much to him safe.

Even if he had no one else.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** I'M STILL ALIVE! DON'T PANIC! I am so sorry I didn't post last week. I've been getting into the groove of the new semester, and I couldn't figure out how to end this Chapter. So, lame ending is lame. So sorry. I also had eye surgery on Monday, so I couldn't really deal with screens much after dealing with that. Oh, and if you haven't seen the movie "Frozen 2", I recommend it. I was a little skeptical of it, but I quite enjoyed it.

Anyways, this Chapter is like...the day after the last one, so Delta is still dealing with the aftermath of sneaking out and then pulling a weapon on both Megatron and Dreadwing. So...yeah. Again, lame ending is lame.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah}_ = Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Miranda looks out the window, worry filling her. Delta had been quiet and distant since the incident yesterday. She didn't understand everything that was going on with him, but knew that what happened yesterday really hurt him. Pulling a weapon on two of the ones who have helped him…she couldn't even begin to imagine what that must feel like.

Placing the cloth down on the table, she moves towards the door. Making it outside, she walks down the steps and over to the turquoise form leaning against the oak tree. Delta's gaze was far off, one servo resting on Talon's back as he lays his helm on the white-painted thigh.

"Delta?" the only reaction she gets is Talon lifting his helm.

She tries again, this time getting a twitch of a winged audio. She moves forward, placing a hand on his other servo. The plating flinches away, Delta finally looking down at her. Her chest tightens at the dimness of his visor.

Miranda smiles, the expression sad.

"I know I have no clue what's going on, Delta, but know that you can talk to me. Katie and I are here for you."

Delta says nothing at first, his dim visor trained on the human. Then, he looks away.

"I-I…" he shakily vents. "I think I've made a big mistake, Miranda. Megatron…he's not someone you cross and…coming here…pulling a weapon on him…I've put you and Katie in his path—I've put you in danger."

Miranda shakes her head.

"Delta, I know that we're in danger. But I also know that you and Talon will do everything you possibly can to keep me and Katie safe. I trust you, and so does Katie. And…Kris trusted you too."

Suddenly, Delta lunges to his peds. He towers over the startled woman, his visor flashing.

_"And look what happened to him!"_ he snarls. "Kris trusted me, and he payed the price for it! If he hadn't gotten so close to me, if he had actually pulled the fraggin' trigger when we first met instead of _welcoming me_ into his life, he would be here with you and Katie. He would be here to see her grow up! Instead, he trusted me to keep him safe, and-"

All at once, the anger leaves him, and he falls to his knees, his servos digging into the dirt. Tears spring into his optics, streaming down his faceplate.

"…and I couldn't. He trusted me, and now he's gone. _Why can't you understand that?_ Everyone who gets close to me, I lose them. I-I can't…I can't lose anyone else."

A gentle warmth is placed on his servo.

"Delta. Delta look at me."

His optics open, the orbs dim.

Miranda smiles.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. Kris died doing what he loved, and I know you were there with him. I knew the moment I saw you on that videochat that there would be a chance Katie and I got put in danger. But I knew the whole time that you would do anything you possibly could to protect us—Kris loved us, and so you loved us too."

Delta takes a deep, calming vent.

"Y-You…you're right, Miranda. I do love you guys, and I would do anything to protect you. But I just…I just wish that I hadn't been so stupid as to threaten Megatron of all bots. He hasn't done anything to hurt me, but I know he doesn't like humans. And to not only keep a secret like this from him, but…b-but then to also aim a gun at him, it…it could've put you and Katie in the crosshairs of a danger that even I can't protect you from."

Reaching up, Miranda places her hands on either side of his helm. He leans into the touch, his optics closing.

"Well then you do whatever you can to protect us. I know you would go above and beyond—that's something you and Kris have in common."

Delta smiles, his spark calming. Suddenly, the moment is ended as Talon pushes his way in between them, Katie on his back. Delta lets out a chuckle as Talon rubs his helm against the turquoise Mech's faceplate, low purrs rumbling from his chest.

_{Not alone. Will protect kit.}_

"What?"

Delta smiles, "Let's just say that Talon won't let anything happen to Katie."

And neither will I.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** 'Tis Here! The next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me" by yours truly! So sorry I haven't been as on top of posting these most recent Chapters, life has been crazy right now.I won't bore you with all of the gory details, but yeah. Anyways, this Chapter takes almost a week after the Chapter...2 before? yeah. The Chapter two before this one. So it's like...4 days after the last Chapter? Once again, I'm terrible with timeline stuff, so I'm just guesstimating.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**Blah **= Hungarian/Vosnian

_Blah_ = Flashback

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, AND OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

His digits still, the wires from the device sparking as they brush together. Cursing, he drops them, shaking his servo to get rid of the stinging sensation. The sparks fade, the device emitting a dying whine.

Dreadwing sighs, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his optics. He hasn't been able to concentrate once since the events nearly a week ago. To discover the secret Delta had been keeping, and then for him to pull a weapon on him and Lord Megatron…

Megatron had left without a word, and had said nothing once they returned back to the Nemesis. Dreadwing had watched the silver Mech simply walk to the Command Center, and not leave. To say he had been surprised would be an understatement. Yes, there were aspects of Delta's life that they still didn't know about or understand, but he'd been under the belief that the younger Mech trusted them. But to witness that…it…it hurt.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore, the blue Seeker gets up, walking out of his workshop. Perhaps there was a patrol he could do to take his mind off of things? He heads down the hall to the Bridge. Passing the MedBay, he stops in his tracks as the door opens, two troopers stumbling out as a wrench, a laser scalpel, and…was that a handheld scanner? all fly out of the door after them, Knockout roaring at them to get out of his domain.

It would seem he wasn't the only one being affected by Delta's absence. The good doctor was not someone you'd really mess with anyways—especially if you scratched his paint—but he'd been better since Delta came into their lives. Guess the youngling's absence caused him to revert back to his normal, ornery ways.

Actually, now that he thought about it, every living thing in the ship seemed to be affected by Delta's absence. He knew that the turquoise Mechling would spend time with the troopers, joking around with them while he assisted in maintaining the flying vessel. They no longer joked, no longer seemed to want to do anything. There were times where he would hear arguing from the troopers, the Insecticons needing to be called in to counter any hostility—though they seemed to fuel the fire instead of putting it out.

Finally, he makes it to the Bridge. There were only a few troopers, all giving Soundwave a wide berth. You could feel the anger and hostility rolling off of the normally stoic Mech's body. Even the most silent of them all was voicing his opinion about Delta being gone. And there, at the large window, was Megatron. The silver Mech is quiet. His back is to everyone and thing, servos resting behind him.

Suddenly, Megatron turns, meeting Dreadwing's optics. He observes the blue-and-gold Seeker in front of him.

The red orbs narrow.

* * *

Delta yawns, rubbing his optics. For the past five days he'd been keeping watch over the small house from his spot under the oak. He was exhausted, but knew that if something happened to his humans while he was asleep, he'd never forgive himself. He stretches, rolling his helm and feeling his neck cables pop. It didn't help that nightmares had started up again, scaring him awake and into alertness if he managed to fall into a doze. He would go to the house, peek through the window. Only the sight of the two humans under his protection resting peacefully would calm his spark.

Shifting, he stares up at the sky, the millions of stars. His optics find one in particular…

_"…and that one there?" he asks, pointing to a tiny pinprick._

_Dreadwing hums as he looks at the tiny dot of light._

_"That one is Velocitron, one of Cybertron's colony worlds."_

_"Velocitron? Isn't that where Knockout's from?"_

_A nod is his answer._

_"Are you ready to go back inside, **Kistestvér**?"_

_Delta shakes his helm, snuggling down into his guardian's side, his thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders._

_"Not yet. You're comfy—and I'm not tired."_

_A chuckle at the somewhat childish remark, "Very well. Any more stars you are curious about?"_

_Delta's visor dims, before brightening. He perks._

_"Can you show me where Cybertron is?"_

_Sitting up, he follows Dreadwing's digit to a familiar star._

_"The North Star? _That's_ Cybertron?_...Really?_"_

_Another chuckle._

_"Indeed, it is. Humans did not realize that for hundreds of years, they were using Cybertron to guide them on their travels."_

_"Whoa…"_

_Dreadwing looks down at him, his red optics soft._

_"Remember, Delta. If you are ever by yourself, as long as you can see Cybertron, I will be able to find you."_

_"Promise?"_

He doesn't notice the optics that soften at the mumbled remark, nor hear the gentle voice as the lights turn off, plunging his room into darkness.

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, Delta's back with the Cons now. The next Chapter hasn't exactly been written yet, but I will get it done. Also,

Google Translate:

**Kistestvér** = Hungarian (Little Brother)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEE! I AM SO sorry that I haven't posted for almost 2 months. I just couldn't get inspiration for the ending of this Chapter. So, sucky ending is sucky. Uh...this Chapter is like...the day after the last one, so Delta is back with the Decepticons. And now faces his punishment for going behind their backs and then pulling a gun on the Head Honcho himself. So...yeah...enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta sighs, snuggling into the soft warmth of his blanket. He shifts, the sound of metal scraping together meeting his audios. One winged audio twitches, and his optics slowly open.

They widen.

He sits up in a panic. The Decepticon's Warship. He was back with the Decepticons—h-he couldn't be back with them! Leaping off of his berth, Delta tumbles to the ground, his legs tangled up in his—surprisingly sturdy—blanket. He sits up with a wince, rubbing his helm. His door opens. He looks up, meeting the optics of the last Mech he wanted to see.

"L-Lord Megatron." Delta quickly gets up, kicking his blanket underneath his berth.

Dreadwing appears from behind the larger Mech, the two entering his room. Delta feels his spark stutter, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him. He didn't want to face the two.

"Delta." Megatron places his servos behind his back. "As I am sure you are once again aware of, there is not much that goes on within this ship without my knowing about it. So, imagine my frustration when I learn that almost nothing has been accomplished in the near week of your absence. Even when you are absent from the ship, you are still affecting my troops."

Delta feels fear boiling underneath his plating. He wanted to run from them, but forces himself to stand still. He says nothing.

"There is also the fact that you not only opened an unauthorized GroundBridge, but you also pointed a weapon at myself and Dreadwing. That sort of threat is normally seen as treason in my ranks, and is not tolerated-"

Delta flinches, looking down.

"However, I am willing to overlook it."

Delta's helm shoots up, his optics wide.

"W-What?"

Megatron straightens.

"_Just this once_. You have done nothing unacceptable until now. Standing strong in the face of a perceived threat is something I look for in all of my Decepticons. I said that you were welcome on this ship, and I am true to my word. However, you will be in a period of probationary status until I deem it otherwise unnecessary. During that time, you will not be allowed off of this ship, and you will be confined to only specific areas. Understood?"

_'He's…grounding me? Seriously?'_

"Um…y-yes, Sir. Understood."

With a curt nod, the Decepticon Warlord turns, walking out of the room. Dreadwing turns to follow.

"Dreadwing, I-"

"I know, Delta."

He watches the door slide closed. Dreadwing almost never called him by his actual name. not unless the Mech needed him to be serious about something. It was always that nickname. Hearing his actual name coming from the Seeker, it…it _hurt_.

Sighing, he sits back down on his berth. Did he make the biggest mistake of his life doing what he did? Dreadwing was so mad at him, it felt like it was. Did he just lose his closest friend?

Delta lays down on the metal berth, pulling his blanket over his shoulders. He curls up, seeking comfort in the fabric. He feels tears sting at his optics as he slips into recharge.

Was…Was he alone again?


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Okay, I know I haven't posted in a while. School, and I got a job that takes up my Saturdays (literally all day. Last week I was there until almost one in the morning). So I am still working out when to post Chapters and everything. Speaking of Chapters, "Strangers Like Me" is officially my longest story! Yay. And we're only maybe...idk like, halfway through it? Anyways, this Chapter is about...two months after the last one. Delta is still grounded and...yeah. Oh, if there's any events happening out o chronological order from the show, it's because that's how I made it work for my story. Not because I don't know what I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta groans, lying on the mats in the Training Room. Dreadwing had been pushing him to the max lately, but he couldn't really blame the jet. After all, he'd just gotten back into the Decepticons after aiming a weapon at their leader. He just wished that Dreadwing would let him talk, and explain why he did what he did.

And that he regretted it.

Instead, the cobalt Mech seemed to be using training—which used to be fun—as a punishment for what he did. They used to talk as they practiced sparring. Pit, they would even play little games while training. It was a time when he could just…spend time with his Guardian. Now, the jet wouldn't speak except to correct his stance, or scold him for letting his guard down.

Delta sits up with a wince as his body protests. Might as well go back to his room and hit the showers. That was one of two places he could go. The other place was the MedBay, but after coming back, Knockout was almost cold towards him. And it's been nearly two months. He sighs. Room it was.

He walks out of the Training Room, gingerly stretching. His whole body ached from the excessive training. He spots Breakdown, and Dreadwing in the hall, Airachnid with them. He holds back a shiver as the Femme's purple optics meet his visor and she smiles in that fake way of hers. Ever since meeting the Femme a few weeks ago after an incident with a Cybertronian relic involving Breakdown, Delta had been sure he wasn't alone in the same room as her. There was just…something about her. Something that _screamed_ crazy.

He passes them, catching a snippet of their conversation. Realizing they were going on a mission, he sends a quick Comm to the two Mechs.

**:Good luck, you guys.:**

There's no acknowledgement to the Comm, but he knows they heard it. Airachnid on the other hand, follows his movement with her optics. They narrow slightly.

**:Did you wish the boys good luck?:**

He ignores the Comm, merely glancing at her. She gives him a hidden smile.

**:Because they're going to need it.:**

He hold back another shiver at the comment. That Femme was all kinds of freaky. He watches as they disappear into the room that held the GroundBridge, a flash of light signaling the appearance and disappearance of the portal. He finishes the slow trek to his room and manages to make it in before collapsing onto his berth. He groans, sinking into the soft metal. Looks like he won't be getting that shower done. He didn't think he'd even be able to grab some Energon and-

His optics snap open. Airachnid's remark comes to the forefront of his mind. It wasn't going to just be a mission, would it? The way the Femme had said it…he had to get out there! They were going to get killed!

He lunges off of his berth, racing out of his room. Once in the hall, he transforms, tires squealing as he flies down the halls, blaring his horn at everyone in his way.

After what felt like hours, he finally screeches to a stop outside of the room that held the GroundBridge. He runs in, spotting Soundwave, the Mech the only one in the room. He rushes over to the dark shadow.

"Soundwave! You need to open the Bridge again! Dreadwing and Breakdown, they're in danger! Airachnid's gonna do something awful and they don't know!"

The black visor faces him. Soundwave merely stares at him, before going back to the screens he faced. Delta becomes frantic. He reaches out, grabbing the thin arm.

"Please, Soundwave! I have to get down to the surface and warn them!"

The dark Cybertronian doesn't stop in his monitoring. He doesn't even falter—merely pulls his arm out of the grip and continues. Delta closes his optics. He was going to lose them both. He couldn't lose them…

_"I'm sorry, Soundwave…"_ he whispers.

He rushes forward, slamming into the lithe form. Soundwave stumbles back in surprise. He slams his fist into the visor, the glass cracking. Soundwave drops. He moves to the computer, the coordinates still on the screen. Glancing down at the prone form at his peds, Delta presses the button to reactivate the GroundBridge. The portal roars open and, sparing one last glance at the Mech he dared to call a friend, he runs through.

The portal disappears, leaving the room dark.

* * *

He appears in the forest, the dark trees towering over him. He looks around, frantic. Which way would they have gone? Picking a direction, he transforms, blasting through the trees. He knows he's going in the right direction when he hears a familiar voice shouting.

He races past a tree with a familiar figure stuck to it. He vaguely hears the form call out to it, but he ignores it. He had to find Breakdown. So, he speeds off, leaving the familiar form struggling to get out of its trap.

* * *

Breakdown struggles against the thin, but sturdy strand of webbing. Fraggin' Pit this Femme had some crazy programming! He couldn't get out of this webbing stuff—it was like static clinging to him! And he couldn't get his Comm to work—there was some kind of interference going on. He was starting to regret going after the crazy Femme by himself. He looks down at the dark form rising up. Airachnid grins wickedly. She lifts a leg. She swings.

"NO!"

There's the screech of metal on metal, Energon splattering onto his front. But he didn't feel any pain. What he did feel, was a heavy weight slam into him. The webbing snaps from the sudden force, throwing him away from the psycho Femme. He hits the ground hard. A golden optic opens.

It widens.

"Kid?"

* * *

Delta curls in on himself as he gasps. He feels the Energon pouring out of the deep gash in his side and torso. He holds his stomach plating, the metal jagged. It felt like his whole body was on fire. It hurt so much…

"Kid?"

He tries to move, to lift his helm. But he was so tired. The blurry form of Breakdown appears above him, golden optic wide. He feels another pair of servos press against his torso. He whimpers as pain erupts across his body.

* * *

Breakdown presses his servos against the deep gash. Delta whimpers, the sound quiet. But he ignores it, trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much Energon…

**:Breakdown-:**

…

**:Breakdown, respond!:**

He lifts his helm.

**:Dreadwing! You gotta get over to my coordinates now! Delta…h-he's here! Airachnid tried to skewer me and he jumped in front of her!:**

**:WHAT?!:**

There's the distant sound of a jet, the sound getting closer and louder as the cobalt Seeker breaks the sound barrier. He transforms, hitting the ground at a run. He races over to the two, skidding to a stop. He drops to his knees.

"Delta…"

Delta's visor flickers, his entire body shaking. His vents stutter as Energon begins to slowly fill them. The GroundBridge that Dreadwing called for during his super-sonic flight appears in a swirl of green, lighting the forest up around them. Scooping Delta up, Dreadwing races through the portal. Knockout is standing there in the MedBay, his optics widening at the sight of Delta.

"Bring him over here, now!"

Dreadwing takes Delta over to the berth, setting him down. Delta whimpers at the movement, his shaking increasing. Dreadwing backs up as Knockout and Breakdown start working to stabilize the younger Mech. He could feel his servos begin to shake. There was so much Energon…

A servo is placed on his shoulder. Dreadwing meets the red optics of Megatron, the silver Warlord watching the chaos with an unreadable expression.

"Get cleaned up, Dreadwing. I will stay here."

Dreadwing hesitates. He needed to be here.

"I need to-"

"You need to trust that Knockout will do everything in his power as Medic of this ship to make sure that Delta will live. Go get cleaned up—I will make it an order if I have to."

Dreadwing sighs, nodding. He moves out of the MedBay, walking down the hall. Troopers plaster themselves onto the walls as he passes, but he pays them no mind. He makes it to the Washracks, the lights flickering on as he steps through the door.

He blinks. The mirror on the far wall gave him the perfect view. Now he knew why the troopers were almost avoiding him like the plague.

His paint was scratched from his super-sonic flight through the forest. Energon covered his chestplating, arms, and stomach, dripping down his legs and drying in tiny rivers on his armor.

Delta's Energon.

He moves over to the Washracks, dropping to his knees and feeling his tanks rebel. He coughs when finished, wiping his mouth on the back of his servo. Sighing, he turns on the tap, feeling the cool water stream down his back, washing the Energon down the drain. Not bothering to even get to his peds, he reaches up, switching the dial to hot. Soon, thick steam fills the room, and he sighs once more at the feeling of the scalding water burn the dried Energon off of his body. He begins to slowly scrub, watching the solvent go from clear to filled with Energon, the two mixing and swirling down the drain. The scrubbing becomes faster, almost frantic, his vents stuttering as he shakes. He's soon finished, and simply kneels there, optics closed and wings lowered.

Then, the tears begin to fall.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hello! I know I like, _just_ posted a Chapter, but I feel I owe it to you guys for not posting for so long before. Anyways, this Chapter is only. few hours after the last one, so Delta is all repaired, but he's still in stasis from...you know. Being skewered by Spider-lady's freaky legs. Also, I have this thing where when a Cybertronian gets a virus (since they're all computer-y and stuff) they have "vaccines" for them, but they still need to flush it out of their different systems. Much how like a human has to get the nasty flushed out of their body after being sick. So...yeah. Somewhat painful, very uncomfortable. That's what's going on in the first part of this Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Dreadwing sighs as he shifts position on the chair. He looks at the prone form on the berth. Delta was hooked up to a spark monitor and Energon Drip, replenishing his reserves after losing so much before.

His fist curls. Airachnid was going to pay for her treachery. His only solace was that the psychotic Femme was nowhere near any of them anymore. If she managed to somehow return to the ship, Dreadwing would be sure to-

Whimpering brings his attention back to Delta, the young Mech shifting. His faceplate is twisted into a pained grimace even in stasis, his servo twitching. Dreadwing's optics soften. Airachnid had injected some of her venom into the leg that had injured his charge. Though they had the antidote—after that one incident involving half of the troops and a few Insecticons, they'd wanted to be prepared—it still had to be flushed out of his systems.

A very painful and uncomfortable thing.

He lifts his servo, placing it onto the warm helm. He ignores the condensation on the plating; instead scooting closer to the berth and leaning against it.

"It is alright, Delta. You are safe now." he whispers.

Though in stasis, Delta seems to hear him, relaxing. He looks up at the sound of the MedBay door opening, Megatron walking through. Dreadwing watches as the silver Warlord walks over to the two. He stops beside the berth.

"How is he?"

Dreadwing shifts once more, keeping his servo on Delta's helm.

"Knockout says he is lucky—Airachnid's strike missed any vital organs, but she did manage to inject some of her venom. He's in the middle of flushing out the remainder of it."

Megatron hums.

"I believe these last few months has been punishment enough, don't you?"

"My Lord?" Dreadwing's optics narrow slightly in confusion.

Megatron places his servos behind his back, "Though he did attack one of my officers, Delta also saved another—at the risk of his own life. I believe that is grounds for lifting the probationary period."

Dreadwing nods.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron. I will let him know when he wakes."

Megatron nods, turning and leaving the MedBay. Dreadwing lowers his helm, smiling. Everything was okay. Now all he needed way for Delta to wake up. Luckily he had all the time in the world to wait.

* * *

His whole body ached. Did Dreadwing put him through another intense training round? He focuses on his vents, his chest slowly rising and falling. But even that began to hurt.

_Ow…_

Suddenly, all of his senses come roaring back in one huge wave. His optics snap open as he jolts, pain erupting through his body. A pair of servos grabs him.

"Delta, calm! You are safe!"

His vents are ragged, his optics wide.

"D-Dreadwing…?"

The seeker sighs in relief.

"Yes, Delta. You are back on the Warship—you are safe."

Then, he pulls Delta towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He holds him close. Delta's optics widen. Memories come flooding back; seeing Airachnid, Breakdown, and Dreadwing leaving for a mission…attacking Soundwave in order to activate the GroundBridge…jumping in in front of Breakdown when Airachnid tried to skewer him with her freaky spider legs.

"Does…Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

Dreadwing pulls away, his optics narrowing in confusion.

"Mad?"

Then, they soften, "Oh, **Kistestvér**. I was never mad. I was merely disappointed—it felt like you didn't trust us enough to tell us the secret you were keeping."

He hugs him once more.

"I am just glad you are alright."

Smiling, Delta sighs, optics closing as he relaxes in his Guardian's arms. He feels Dreadwing adjust his position, climbing onto the berth with him. Dreadwing holds him close, much like he'd do when Delta had a bad series of nightmares. The cobalt Mech begins to hum an old Cybertronian lullaby—one he knew by spark. Dreadwing closes his optics as he holds his charge close, relieved that he was still there.

Knockout finds them hours later, both fast asleep, but he doesn't have the spark to disturb them.

* * *

Google Translate:

1\. **KISTESTVÉR: **Hungarian for "Little Brother"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I have survived! Holy cow, so much scrap has happened in the last few weeks. We got the COVID-19 stuff going on, all my classes for school have gone online (which is kind of weird), and I started training for a new job since my old one kind of sucked. Lots of crazy.

Anywho...here is the next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". About time, right? So sorry about the delay-my plot bunnies escaped their enclosure so I had to round them back up to get the Chapter done. It took a while...some of them are crazy little ninjas that took forever to get back. So, it is a few days after the last Chapter: Delta is all better from his incident with the Spider Psycho. Also, Soundwave forgives in a weird way. And...yeah...long A/N is long and now over. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there is someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah}_ = Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta winces as Knockout helps him to his peds. Turns out, not only did Airachnid have freaky spider legs, but she also had some pretty potent venom. So, when she got him, she also injected said venom into his system. It took almost two days to get all of it flushed out of his systems, even with the antidote on hand. Now though, Knockout deemed him worthy of leaving the MedBay, with strict orders to "take it easy, or so help me youngling, I will strap you to the fraggin' berth and have Breakdown sit on you for good measure." Yeah. Like he was going to be doing anything. He was still sore.

Walking out of the MedBay, Delta smiles when he sees his Guardian waiting outside, leaning against the wall. Dreadwing looks up, a small smile appearing. He moves away from the wall, walking the few steps over to Delta.

"Ready?"

Delta nods. The two begin the slow trek towards the quarters, stopping quickly at the Vehicon barracks. The door slides open, utter chaos greeting them.

Hundreds of Mechs are in the large room, all in various stages of drunkenness. Some are passed out in the corner, a few are brawling with others cheering them on—one large group looked to be chanting a drinking song, all swaying to the beat of the off-key bellows.

Delta steps inside, a few instantly turning to him. A small group comes over, a familiar form at their peds. Talon breaks away from the group, trotting over to his master. He weaves in between the turquoise Mech's legs, purrs echoing through his body.

Delta chuckles, kneeing down and running a servo over the panther's plating.

"Hey, bud."

_{Master is alright? I was worried the whole time you were in the MedBay. Knockout would not allow me inside to be with you.}_

Smiling, Delta stands back up, Talon jumping onto his back. A whir of plating and Delta feels the panther connect to his systems.

_{Don't worry—I ain't dying anytime soon.}_

_{I will hold you to that.}_

Delta turns back to Dreadwing, the Seeker waiting patiently outside the door. He steps out, leaning against Dreadwing. An arm comes up to rest around his shoulders. Though Dreadwing wasn't the most, you know…"make physical contact" Mech, he seemed to be content with touching Delta's shoulder or arm—almost as if he was reassuring himself that the younger Mech was really okay, and not still in stasis in the MedBay.

They finish the walk to the quarters, Delta collapsing onto his berth.

He groans, relaxing into the metal. There's chuckling, the edge dipping slightly from Dreadwing's weight as he sits down on the edge. Delta slides slightly, smacking into Dreadwing's hip. A servo is placed on his back plating.

_"I wanna stay here forever…"_ he mumbles, face pressed into the berth.

"I am afraid you cannot, Kistestvér. Lord Megatron wishes to speak with you."

Delta groans again, this time louder. He tilts his helm, the corner of his visor meeting the red optics of his guardian.

"Seriously? What happened to me being grounded?"

"That is what he wishes to speak to you about."

* * *

Megatron turns at the sound of the door sliding open, letting through Dreadwing, Delta trailing behind him. He takes in the younger Mech. His plating is still somewhat dull, faint weld marks crisscrossing over his torso. He watches as Delta carefully walks behind Soundwave, the silent Mech continuing to do his duties. He could understand why the younger Mech was wary of Soundwave, having managed to get the upper hand on him a few days ago—not many could boast that.

The two Mechs come to a stop in front of him. Dreadwing bows, though Delta simply dips his helm respectfully.

"Megatron, Sir. You wished to speak with me?"

Megatron nods.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that these last few months have possibly been punishment enough, don't you agree?"

Delta tilts his helm, "Sir?"

Megatron places his servos behind his back, "Though you did attack one of my officers, you also saved another—at the risk of your own life. I believe that is grounds for lifting the probationary period."

Delta blinks.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Lord Megatron."

With a quick dip of his helm, the young Mech turns to follow Dreadwing out. The two pass Soundwave, the Mech focused on his computer terminal. Delta notices scratches still on his shoulder guard and visor, and feels shame burn in his chest. He needed to get alone with the Mech and apologize, even if he didn't accept it.

* * *

Delta stops outside of the Bridge. It's a few hours later, and after resting up, he was back at the Bridge to apologize to Soundwave for attacking him. Taking a deep vent, he steps forward, allowing the door to detect him and slide open. He steps through, slowly moving over to the silent Decepticon. He stops a few feet away from the Mech, knowing that he knew he was there the second he'd walked in.

"Soundwave?"

The silent Mechs digits pause, his helm tilting slightly in Delta's direction. Delta's helm lowers.

"I…want to apologize for what I did. I didn't want to lose Dreadwing and Breakdown and…it was the only thing I could think of in order to get to them in time. So…I'm sorry."

Delta's helm lifts, meeting Soundwave's dark visor. The dark Mech nods, before turning back to the screens. His mission now done, Delta turns to leave, only to stop as something taps his back plating. He turns back, seeing a familiar DataPad held in one of the dark cables. Delta takes the Pad, feeling the familiar weight in his servo.

Delta lifts his optics, noticing that Soundwave had shifted his position to allow him to sit. Turquoise plating shifts as Delta slowly lowers, crossing his legs and leaning against the terminal. The screen flickers on, showing him what was on the screen Soundwave was on. English translation appears, marking everything he might ask questions about.

Delta blinks.

Then, he smiles.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Here is the 35th Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Yay. Uh...pretty much just a time skip, so...Delta is no longer on probation for his stuff, he is no longer dying from being skewered by Airachnid's freaky spider leg, and...yeah. Time skip about...two weeks or so? yeah. That sounds good. Time skip two weeks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah:** = Comm. Link

_{Blah} _= Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta wakes up, his visor dim. Sitting up, he stretches, wincing as his shoulder pulls funny. He must've slept weird. Ignoring it, he gets up, walking over to the door. The metal slab slides open, and Delta jumps at the sight of Soundwave in front of him. Seeing the silent Decepticon first thing in the morning was _not_ a fun way to wake up.

"Oh, hey, Soundwave. Where's Dreadwing?"

_"Dreadwing. I want you to investigate the strange energy surge our systems detected."_

Delta blinks.

"He's on a mission?"

Soundwave nods, before turning and walking away. Delta shakes his helm with a chuckle, before walking down the hall, looking around. Except for a few places—mostly the other officer quarters and the Insecticon hive room—he had basically free reign of the ship. Even all these months later, it was still fun to wander around and see in-depth how everything worked. The Vehicons were surprisingly friendly and patient with all the questions he asked them, even letting him help with whatever it was they were doing.

Turning the corner, he suddenly feels a sharp pain as his leg seizes, causing him to stumble. Griping the wall, he winces as the pain travels up to his torso, leaving his leg numb.

"Delta? Is everything alright?"

He almost doesn't hear the voice over the sound of Talon shouting over the bond.

_{Master! Master, are you alright? What is happening?}_

Delta looks up, his visor dim in pain.

"My leg, I…I can't feel it."

Two sets of servos grip his arms, helping to support him. The troopers take him in the direction of the MedBay, a third running ahead to the Bridge to get Knockout. Making it to the MedBay, the three step through the door as it slides open. Breakdown looks up, smiling at the sight of their visitor, only for the smile to fall at the sight of two Vehicons supporting the turquoise Youngling.

Breakdown rushes over, grabbing his arm.

"Delta, you okay? What happened?"

Delta hesitates.

"I…I don't know. My leg just…went numb."

He gasps, bending over slightly as another burst of pain rushes through his torso.

_{Master!}_

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you on the berth."

The blue Mech helps him onto the Berth, before Comm.-ing Knockout. Soon, the red Mech appears, immediately going over to the two of them. Grabbing a syringe, he fills it with a silvery liquid, pressing it into Delta's arm. Delta sighs as relief flows through him, the pain diminishing. He looks up, meeting Knockout's gaze.

"T-Thanks."

Knockout nods, before grabbing a scanner.

"Now, mind telling me what exactly happened? Start from when you woke up."

Nodding, Delta starts from the beginning.

* * *

"…and then they brought me here." Delta finishes, wincing as Knockout gives him another, smaller dose of painkillers.

Knockout hums, his optics dimming slightly in thought. He had his suspicions on what was happening, but needed more information.

"Anything else?"

Delta pauses for a few seconds, thinking.

"Well…my shoulder hurt a bit this morning, but I figured it was from sleeping on it funny. Sometimes my shoulder or knee would ache back when I worked with the human soldiers, but with all the sand, I didn't really think much of it."

Breakdown and Knockout look at each other.

**:Lord Megatron, please come to the MedBay as soon as possible.:**

Confusion fills Delta, but Megatron soon appears before he can ask. The silver Mech takes in the young Mech sitting on the berth, before turning to Knockout.

"What is the issue, Knockout?"

"Delta woke up with a stiff shoulder. His leg also went numb a few minutes ago and caused him pain. Apparently this has been going on for a while. Tell, me. What does that sound like to you?"

Seconds pass, before Megatron's optics widen ever so slightly in understanding.

"Hey!"

The three Mechs turn their attention to Delta, the youngling still perched on the berth.

"You guys mind telling me what's going on?"

Knockout crosses his arms.

"Well, basically you're in need of an upgrade. Your armor is getting too small and putting pressure on your systems. That's why your shoulder hurt this morning and why your leg went numb. Once you get the upgrade, your systems will need a few days to adjust, but there will no longer be pressure on them. You'll be somewhat bigger too, so you'll need to get a new vehicle mode afterwards. And Talon will look a little different as well."

Delta is quiet, soaking in the information. An upgrade? A new vehicle form?

"H-How…how soon will you have to do it?" he asks, his voice shaking slightly.

_{Calm, Master. It will be alright.}_

"As soon as possible. I can give you some time to think about it if you'd like."

Delta shakes his helm.

"No. If…If you say it should be soon, then do it. I trust you guys."

The three Mechs' optics widen. Even though they knew from his actions that he trusted them, that was the first time that Delta had outright said those words. It hit them right in their sparks. He trusted them…

Knockout clears his throat.

"Well, then. I…I suppose we could start the upgrade you need. I'll put you under and when you wake up, you'll be fully upgraded."

Megatron leaves without a word, glancing back at the youngling with a thoughtful look. Breakdown and Knockout get everything ready. As Delta lies back on the berth, Breakdown flashes him an encouraging smile.

Knockout presses a liquid-filled syringe into Delta's arm, and his visor darkens as falls into stasis. But he wasn't worried.

He trusted them.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Hello! I am posting the next Chapter today because I will be out of town this weekend (I'm such a rebel lol). Anyways, this is a few hours after the last Chapter. Delta has been upgraded. Yay. So, some of you have asked if he will be a triple-changer. The answer to that, is no. as cool as it would be, that does not work for what I have planned for the sequel (spoiler alert).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah} _= Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

_Systems at full power…_

_Comm. active…_

_Tracking Systems active…_

_Energy levels 100%…_

_{Master. Master Delta, wake up. It's over.}_

Delta slowly comes out of stasis, the metal ceiling of the MedBay greeting him. He felt…heavier. A form appears above him, shining a light in his optics. His optics squeeze shut at the sudden brightness and he groans.

"Knockout…seriously?"

There's chuckling.

"Told ya he wouldn't like it."

Delta cracks open his optics again, this time, the light was nowhere to be found. His visor slides down, protecting his optics as he slowly sits up, Breakdown right beside him, helping him.

"Take it easy kid, you just woke up. Your systems are gonna be out of whack for a bit until you get used to everything."

Delta swings his legs over the side of the Berth, and lifts up his arms, looking at his new armor. Knockout steps forward again, and begins scanning Delta. He looks at the results.

"Well, Delta, your systems seem to be adjusting well so far—Talon's as well. However, take it easy for a while just in case."

He nods, "Run around the ship screaming, and play keep-away with the Insecticons. Got it."

Breakdown snorts, coughing when Knockout levels a murderous glare at him. Though he'd had his reservations about the beastly Mechs in the beginning, Delta had soon gotten on friendly terms with them, just like he had with the troopers. Playing keep-away with the larger Mechs was definitely something he'd done before. The resulting injuries had been a pain to repair.

Grinning, the turquoise youngling slides off the berth. He stumbles once his peds hit the ground and Breakdown holds out a servo to steady him. He was now almost as tall as the blue Mech, coming up to just under his height.

"You're a lot bigger than before—that means heavier too. You're gonna have to find a new center of balance."

Delta nods in understanding. Breakdown turns, facing Delta. Lifting up his servos, the older Mech allows Delta to grip his forearms. Holding on to Breakdown's arms, Delta shifts, taking a shaky step forward, looking down at his peds. He stumbles a few times, but some words of encouragement from Breakdown and Talon, and soon, they make one full lap around the MedBay. Breakdown helps Delta over to the berth, the younger Mech sitting down with a sigh, suddenly feeling really tired.

Knockout places a servo on Delta's shoulder.

"Alright, Delta, that's enough for today. Get some rest. Once you've got your strength up, we'll get you a new vehicle form."

Delta nods, leaning back against the berth without arguing. He watches Knockout and Breakdown head towards the door, turning the lights off as they go. Delta sighs again, this time in contentment. His optics slowly close, and he's soon deep in recharge, a smile on his face.

* * *

Megatron turns as the door to the Command Center opens, Knockout and Breakdown walking through.

"Ah, Knockout. How did everything go?"

"Very smoothly, My Lord. Delta's upgrades were a success and right now he's resting."

"Good. When he wakes again, have him come see me after you take him to receive his new alt mode."

The two Mech nod, before bowing and leaving. Once the door slides closed, Megatron faces the window again, humming in thought. Even after all this time, there was something about Delta that intrigued him. He didn't know what it was…however, he was determined to find out.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Hey-yo! 'Tis your friend, Bluefeather, comin' at you human-people...things with a new Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Yay. Last week was really fun for me-I went down to visit my Fiancé and his family, and I learned how to play Dungeons and Dragons which was really fun. We are one crazy group. Anyways, this Chapter happens the day (give or take a few hours) after the last Chapter. Delta is all upgraded and beautiful. If I could draw Transformers, I would totally share a picture of him somehow. Meh. So, long Author's Note is long-enjoy the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah} _= Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

It was sunset, the darkening junkyard lighting up green as a GroundBridge portal opens, letting through three figures.

Knockout looks around.

"Alright, Delta. This is the third place we've been, and I'm positive we will be able to find a vehicle mode for you."

Breakdown rolls his optic before placing a servo on Delta's shoulder.

"Just look around, kid. There should be something here."

_{That is what they said at the last place—and the place before that. I am starting to think they do not know what they are talking about.}_

_{Be nice, Talon.}_

Amusement flowing over the bond, Delta starts walking down an aisle, looking around at all the rusted, broken-down vehicles. He felt his spark slowly start to drop more and more at every vehicle he passed. There was nothing here. Sighing, his helm lowers as he continues walking. Suddenly, he sees something white out of the corner of his vision. He stops, looking around. His gaze lands on a vehicle parked in a small nook, covered in a tarp.

"Guys! Get over here, I think I found one!"

There's footsteps as Breakdown and Knockout appear, curiosity evident. Breakdown helps him pull the vehicle out into the open, and Delta grips the tarp, pulling it off. When the vehicle comes into the light, he grins.

_{I think…we have found it, Master.}_

"It's perfect."

* * *

"Megatron, Sir?"

Megatron turns from the window, spotting the subject of his thought.

"Ah, Delta. Come."

The youngling walks forward, stopping a few feet away from the Warlord. Megatron looks over the younger Mech's new form.

Delta was still slightly bulky, but his armor was now thicker, and he was almost Breakdown's height. Megatron notices that the symbols painted on him before were still there, but re-painted, looking new. He holds back a smirk; leave it to Knockout to not leave anything out. There was still no Faction Insignia, but Megatron was finding that he didn't care much about that. Besides, Delta had stated he wished to be Neutral, and the silver Mech was willing to respect that decision. Finishing his inspection, the gray Mech is surprised to find Delta hadn't moved an inch, staying in a stiff parade rest.

"I trust Knockout and Breakdown were helpful in finding a new vehicle form for you?"

Delta nods.

"Yes, Sir. I was able to find a new vehicle that I think fits me."

Megatron spots the little flicker of excitement in the amber visor. He turns completely, fully facing the younger Mech.

"Show me."

It wasn't a demand, nor was it harsh. In fact, Megatron would go as far as to say he was curious. Delta nods, and, backing up, he transforms, his plating shifting and morphing. Soon, in the center of the Command Center, is a 2005 Hummer H2 SUT. Megatron hums in approval. Though he'd never admit it—to _anyone_—he had actually looked at different vehicles. In the end, he stayed with his jet form from Cybertron. More strength and superiority in that form.

Delta transforms back, smiling.

Megatron steps forward, noticing the minute shifting of the turquoise plating. Despite being with them for almost five months—and having gained a great increase in confidence in the process—Delta was still a little bit wary around them every once in a while.

"Did you have a ranking?"

The sudden question startles Delta, the young Mech blinking in surprise.

"W-What?"

Megatron places his servos behind his back.

"I understand that you had spent the last eight Earth years in the company of human soldiers, am I correct?"

Delta nods, cautious about the sudden interest.

"Yes, Sir."

_{Where is he going with this…?}_

_{I don't know, Master.}_

Megatron turns, facing the window again.

"Tell, me, did you have a ranking? Or did the humans simply use you as transport?"

"I…I was a Sergeant."

The Warlord turns back to Delta, surprised that the youngling was comfortable enough to actually answer the question. Though they had been told a few things about Delta's time with the human soldiers, they never pushed him for answers or went into in-depth conversations about it. The answer was spoken quietly, Delta's helm lowered slightly, though he was still standing tall.

He was trying to not show weakness. Admiral effort.

"I have decided."

Delta looks up.

"Decided on what?"

"I have decided to make you an honorary Lieutenant of the Decepticons. You will have your own squadron to command, and train if need be. You will report to Dreadwing tomorrow morning to receive your first assignment. Though you claim Neutrality, do you accept?"

Delta straightens.

"Yes, Sir. I accept."

Megatron nods.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Delta dips his helm and turns to leave. He makes it to the door when Megatron calls to him.

"Delta."

The turquoise Mech turns, a questioning tilt to his helm. For the first time in a long time, Megatron smiles. It was brief and small, but genuine.

"Welcome to the ranks."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **I 'm still alive, human-people...things of the universe! I'm maybe...idk...1/3, 1/2 done with this story? I'm terrible with guesstimating how long this story is. Let's just say that it's much, _much _longer than any of my other stories. So...yeah...on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah} _= Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta looks down at the DataPad in his servo as he walks down the hallway. He was on his way to meet Dreadwing, having met with Soundwave first to get a map of the ship. Though he wandered around the ship a lot, he was still working on knowing where specific places were. Never really paid much attention except to know where he was so he didn't get lost.

_{It is probably a good idea for you to work on that, so you don't get lost. It is bound to happen eventually.}_

_{If I knew what a Snark you really are, Talon, I never would've agreed to the Integration.}_

_{Yes, you would have.}_

Delta chuckles, continuing on his way down the hall. Making it to the door he needed, he presses in the code, the metal slab sliding open. He steps inside, blinking at the sight of four troopers standing around—and no Dreadwing. The conversation stops, and the troopers look at him.

"Uh…hi. I'm guessing you guys are my new teammates Megatron assigned to me?"

The troopers all look at each other, and one of them nods, coming forward.

"We are. You must be Delta."

Delta smiles, relaxing. He holds out his servo.

"That's me. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The trooper takes the offered servo.

"I'm F0-X7-R07."

Delta frowns, "That's not a name—that's a serial number. What's your name?"

_{Master…}_

The trooper says nothing. Delta's optics widen in understanding.

"Oh. Right. Well, we'll just have to fix that."

Taking out the DataPad, he types in F0-XT-R07's code. Then he gets the others. 3-CH-0, Y4-NK-33, and CH-4R-L13. The troopers all watch Delta study the DataPad, the Mech humming.

"Of course!"

The sudden exclamation startles the troopers, who stare at Delta. He looks up at them.

"Humans have this thing called the Phonetic Alphabet. It's a series of words meant to represent the letters of their Alphabet. They'll use it in codes on their Law Enforcement or Military in order to understand what each other is saying over communications—and certain combinations can mean certain things."

He sits down on an empty crate, gesturing for the troopers to gather around him. Though hesitant, the troopers gather around, looking over the youngling's shoulders. He turns his attention to the DataPad in his servos.

"If we take your serial numbers," he explains, "and put them through the Phonetic Alphabet…then we get…"

F0-X7-R07Foxtrot

3-CH-0Echo

CH-4R-L13Charlie

Y4-NK-33Yankee

One of the troopers laughs.

"HAHAHA! Your name is YANKEE!"

He delves into laughter, the newly-named Yankee growling, before tackling the other to the ground.

The newly-named Foxtrot sighs, the older Vehicon walking over and smacking both upside the helm.

"Will you two knock it off? You're acting like sparklings."

Delta smiles as the two start claiming the other started it. It was like he was with his old squadron; it warmed his spark. But it didn't hurt—guess he was finally healing after all these months.

"S-Sir?"

He blinks, turning to the fourth member of his new team. The Eradicon taps his digits together. He seemed nervous—almost…skittish.

"Um. Commander Dreadwing said we had an assignment?"

Delta nods.

"Yes. We do."

He didn't know exactly what that "assignment" was, but he thought of something he figured couldn't hurt.

Standing up, he looks at the three arguing Mechs in front of him.

"Soldiers!"

_{Nice "Commander Voice".}_

The three freeze at the commanding voice, staring at him. Delta holds back a smile. Clearing his throat, he draws himself up to his full height.

"Our first mission," he says, placing his servos behind him, "is to go through a series of practice runs, to see how well you guys can operate as a team. Let's head to the training room."

* * *

Megatron watches the security cameras in the training room. Delta was working with his new team, and seemed to be comfortable in his new leadership role. The youngling Mech was currently putting the others through a series of tests, no doubt to determine their strengths. The sound of pedsteps behind him alerts him to Soundwave, the dark Mech coming up right behind him.

"Soundwave. Have you made any progress with discovering anything new about Delta?"

The faceless Decepticon shakes his helm. Megatron growls. They had tried to find anything about Delta from the files they commandeered from Cybertron before the planet died, but so far, combing through the vast amount of information had yielded no results. It was like Delta had never existed before his landing on this pathetic planet. And it didn't help that the turquoise Mech remembered nothing from before arriving here. Still, despite the youngling having found a spot in their ranks over the last few months, there was something about him that didn't settle right with the silver Warlord, and he needed to know what it was.

_He didn't enjoy not knowing._


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Hello! I know I normally have these posted by now, but I'm currently in the process of moving apartments for the summer, and I haven't really gotten around to writing some good stuff for this Chapter. But it's done now, so behold! The next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". This one happens a few weeks (like...3?) after the last one. So Delta is all upgraded and has his own team. But he's still a Neutral in all of this, which Megatron knows, and is totally fine with. He just wants the younger Mech to start pulling his weight after all the months of being there. Also, this is the Chapter you have all ben wanting and waiting for...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah: **= Comm Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta chuckles as Charlie and Yankee begin to wrestle again, nearly plowing Foxtrot over, the older Vehicon cursing at them. Echo yelps as the two Mechs get a little too close for comfort, jumping back onto his berth and drawing his legs up onto the surface.

After getting the four Mechs as his teammates, Delta had moved into a larger room that would fit the five of them. They had a large common area with the berths pushed up against the back wall, and connected Washracks that easily fit all of them. Delta thought it would be kind of weird at first to have four other Mechs in a room with him, but surprisingly, the five of them settled in nicely and quickly got used to the arrangement.

He hears something crash to the ground, and shouting.

Well…almost used to it.

He gets up from his berth, moving over to the group. Without hesitation, he reaches down and grabs each Mech by his scruff, lifting the two up and away from each other.

"Okay, that's enough, you guys. As happy as I am that you guys are using the training I've been giving you to make these wrestling competitions more interesting, there's only so much room in here."

The two try to justify their actions, but Delta just sighs, shaking his helm.

"I think we're just squirrely from being cooped up together. I'll go see if Megatron will let us off the ship for a bit. Give us some time in the field."

"Are…are you sure that's the best idea, lad? Megatron isn't exactly…known for his accommodating nature." Foxtrot says.

Delta smiles.

"Let's just say Megatron and I have a mutual understanding."

He drops the two Mechs, turning and leaving. He doesn't see the glances the four throw at each other.

* * *

Megatron hums at the proposal.

"Very well, Delta. I believe it is time for you and your team to go to the surface. It is one thing to work as a team in a controlled environment such as the Training Rooms, but it is another to see how you work together in the field. I will grant you this short leave. You will oversee the excavation of the relic we detected, but will have to step up if there is a battle, no matter how short it may be."

Delta smiles. He figured Megatron would be okay with it. It had been a while since even he had been down to the surface and it was getting a bit obvious. Dipping his helm, he turns and leaves the Command Center. Once the door closes, he lifts his servo, activating his Comm Link.

**:Hey, guys, told you. We got the green light to head down to the surface and help with one of the relic searches. Meet up at the GroundBridge.:**

He chuckles at the disbelieving voices echoing in the Comm. Even after the nearly three weeks of being a team, they still didn't seem to understand that he had some leeway with Megatron. Stopping briefly at the MedBay, he pokes his helm inside, startling Knockout. He grins as the cherry-red Mech curses, nearly dropping the tools in his servo. He quickly sends out a goodbye, before ducking out of the MedBay, hearing Knockout shouting at him to wait and get his beacon activated "before gallivanting off with those ruffians you call your team".

Making it to the GroundBridge, he nods to the trooper on duty. The trooper activates the GroundBridge, the swirling green portal opening with a rush of air and a rumble.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this."

As one unit, they transform and race through the portal.

* * *

Ratchet feels his optics fade out of focus once more. He grumbles to himself, lifting his servo to rub at the orbs. He could barely focus he was so tired. Suddenly, he feels the air become tense and turns slightly, his optics meeting the source of the dissention.

Bulkhead enters the main room of the silo, ignoring the multitude of optics burning into his plating. Though it had been many months since the incident with Delta, the others were not so quick to forgive—especially Bumblebee, who had managed to find a kindred spirit in the shy, soft-spoken turquoise Mech that had become part of their team, short as his stay with them had been.

Ratchet himself had felt a bit of sadistic satisfaction when Bulkhead had walked through the GroundBridge about two months after Delta left, sporting a dislocated shoulder and heavily dented chest and left side. The red-and-white Medic had wanted to leave the injuries, to let Bulkhead suffer a little bit, but his Medic programming had won in the end, making him repair the green Mech.

Though he did feel a bit sorry for Smokescreen, the poor Mechling not understanding everyone's subtle hostility towards Bulkhead.

He's suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the computer beeps, a distorted signal appearing on the screen. Was that…?

"Optimus, I think we've just picked up a relic signature. But…the signal's almost…distorted. It's nearly impossible to triangulate the exact coordinates."

"It matters not, old friend. We must go regardless—we cannot allow the Decepticons to gain another relic."

Ratchet nods, quickly activating the GroundBridge, the portal opening with a whir. He watches the team depart. The Bridge closes, leaving him alone with the children, the three of them thankfully not feeling adventurous today.

* * *

Delta takes a deep vent of the fresh outdoors. It felt good to be out of the Warship, even if it was only for a few hours while they unearthed the relic. Being the highest-ranking officer there, he was just overseeing everything—though he had wanted to help with the excavation when they first arrived, and it took his whole team including two miners to forcefully push him out of the ditch. That was mostly because he was stubborn, but also because the ground was slick from heavy rain, the large amount of mud making it harder for him to be sent out of the ditch.

He turns back to the small ditch where the crew was digging, chuckling when Charlie slips on the slick, muddy ground. The Vehicon yelps as his peds fly out from underneath him, his whole body hitting the ground hard. Laughter bursts from the others. Carefully sliding down the small hill, he helps Charlie to his peds.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Delta sighs, "Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you? Just Delta is fine."

Before he can say anything in reply, there's the roar of multiple engines. Familiar forms appear from the trees. The troopers instantly activate their weapons, a few pushing Delta behind a barricade of bodies. He backs up, knowing that any protests he made about being able to fight would be made in vain. Apparently Dreadwing had contacted his team right as they arrived, making the four Mechs swear on their sparks that they would keep him safe.

A familiar green Mech appears, and Delta feels his body subconsciously lock up. Those brief seconds was all it took for Bulkhead to enter the mass of troopers, his wrecking-ball swinging in wide arcs. The weapon hits one of the miners next to him. That starts a chain reaction. The troopers scatter away from the rampaging Mech. Almost as if he doesn't realize who it was, Bulkhead swings at the distracted Delta, his weapon impacting the side of the turquoise Mech's chest, his shoulder taking the brunt of the force.

He hits the ground, wincing as his shoulder armor gives out with a crack. Just what he needed—the Autobots showing up and going after the innocent miners. Again. He sits up halfway, holding his shoulder. Then, he feels the ground rumble, the noise echoing through the small valley. He looks up, gasping as the ground begins to rush towards him. At first, he thinks it's a hallucination from getting hit on the helm. But then, he sees other troopers looking up at the mountainside, backing up and knew.

It was a mudslide.

"Everyone, _FALL BACK!_"

They all begin to race away from the mountain, stumbling over one another in their efforts. Though confused, the Autobots soon realize what's happening and follow suit. He pauses briefly to help a miner to his peds, calling Soundwave for a GroundBridge in the process. The injuries from this event would not be fun.

Delta turns in the direction of a startled cry, optics widening at the sight of a familiar black-and-yellow form. He knew he could probably manage to survive getting buried under tons of mud, rocks, and trees thanks to his heavier build and thicker armor.

_But Bumblebee?_

He didn't stand a chance…

* * *

The mudslide crashes down the hill, destroying trees and brush. The air fills with the sound of the roaring land speeding down the mountain. Bumblebee tries even harder to free his leg from the thick mud, Optimus rushes forward, trying to make it to him in time. The land seems to rise up above them in a massive wave. Optimus pulls Bumblebee free, optics widening at the sight of the cresting wave.

"NO!"

There's the deep sound of an engine, and a turquoise Hummer appears, blasting towards them just as a GroundBridge portal opens. In almost slow motion, the Hummer transforms, the Mech lunging at Bumblebee. He makes it to the two Mechs, shoving them away just as the mudslide hits the ground.

* * *

To say Ratchet was shocked when Optimus walks through the GroundBridge, followed by the rest of the team all covered in mud was an understatement. To say he almost had a spark attack when the Mech turns to him showing a muddy, dented form in his arms was no exaggeration. Ratchet moves forward, taking in the bulky—yet…familiar—form.

Where had he seen this Mech before?

"Ratchet, I believe-" the Prime stops as Ratchet freezes in his tracks.

Ratchet feels his spark stop as he takes a closer look at the unconscious Mech. Lifting a servo, he carefully rubs some of the mud away from the plating. A familiar visor meets his optics, winged audios searing themselves in his mind.

"Sweet Primus…_Delta?_"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Greetings, human-people...things of the universe! 'Tis I, _Bluefeather4299_ bringing you the next Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". Yay. I'm posting today because I will be out of town this weekend visiting the fiancé. So...yeah. This Chapter happens the day after the last one, and as you probably got from the ending of the last Chapter, our boy Delta is now back with the Autobots. So we get to see all of the..._stuff_ that's gonna be happening there. He's still pretty cold around Bulkhead-never forgave the Mech for attacking him and running him out of the silo. So, that's gonna be fun. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta's optics flutter open. It takes him a few seconds to recognize where he was, the stone ceiling high above him not quite registering in his still foggy helm.

_'Huh. I'm back with the Autobots.'_

He sits up, rubbing his optics with a groan. Swinging his legs over the edge of the berth, he rolls his shoulders, the joints popping. He sighs, lowering his helm into his servo. He was sore all over. And it didn't help that he was low on Energon. That's something he missed about his old form—not as much energy was used. His optics blearily take in the patches of dried mud covering his body, most of it covering his peds and shins.

Suddenly, a soft glow appears out of the corner of his vision. He tilts his helm, a small cube of Energon being held in a familiar servo. He follows the orange-and-white arm up to the orange shoulder guard and then the bright blue optics.

Ratchet smiles.

"Good morning, sleepy head. It's almost noon—Miko wasn't the only one who thought you'd be awake by now."

Delta finds himself returning the smile, reaching up and taking the offered cube. He quickly drains it of its contents, making a note that Ratchet was standing _really_ close.

"Any particular reason you're crowding my space?" he didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but it does.

Seeing Ratchet instantly take a step back, Delta sighs.

"Sorry, Ratchet. Being around the Decepticons for so long, I've gotten used to how they operate. I'm not touch-starved or anything, they just don't crowd each other unless they're trying to intimidate."

Ratchet nods in understanding, "I see. I apologize—I didn't know and never meant to make you uncomfortable."

He steps back, holding out a servo.

"Now, shall we go see everyone? I'm sure Miko would like to hear all about your different adventures."

Delta chuckles, gripping the servo. He gets to his peds with a grunt, following Ratchet out of the MedBay. Stepping from the MedBay into the Main Room, he instantly takes in all of the forms now staring at him. Forms that were familiar, and yet…not. He takes in the group, noticing the new form. One colored in white, red, and blue, and…young. Not much older than Bee from the looks of it.

Suddenly, he was actually finding himself to be grateful that Ratchet hadn't stepped away from his place next to him. He trusted those in front of him to an extent, but they weren't…they weren't the Decepticons, with their aloof, brutish, sometimes violent displays of what could be seen as affection or comradery. He was used to that, not this almost pristine picture of the perfect team. It was…kind of disturbing.

"Delta." The voice brings his attention to his right, a familiar large red form stepping forward.

"Optimus, Sir." Delta greets, grasping the offered servo in a firm grip.

"It is good to have you with us again." The Prime says, not noticing the slightly flare to the plating. "I hope you are comfortable enough to tell us about what has occurred the last few months. We all wish to know."

He knew it could be seen as a defensive move, but Delta crosses his arms over his broad chest, leaning all of his weight on his left leg.

"Not much to tell. After I was run out of here-" he sends a quick glare in Bulkhead's direction, "-I was attacked by MECH. Dreadwing ended up rescuing me and taking me to the Nemesis. I've been there for the past five—almost six—months. Now, I'm back here."

Arcee steps forward, noticing how he almost zeroes in on her with laser vision.

"Delta, that can't really be all. What all happened during that time?"

His optics narrow, "Are you genuinely curious, or do you just want to know in case there's something you can use to get back at the Decepticons for whatever reason?"

Optics widen. He…didn't really think that. _Did he?_ They were all surprised at the question. What happened to the timid Mechling who flinched at every noise? The Mechling who sought refuge from his nightmares, seeking Ratchet, the grumpy Medic becoming an almost guardian to him?

Ratchet places a servo on the gold-painted shoulder. The plating twitches under his touch, but it doesn't flinch away. Had Delta really changed that much when with the Decepticons that he didn't shy away from them? Didn't panic when he was surrounded?

"Delta, we are genuinely curious. We want to know all that happened in your time with the Decepticons."

Delta stares at him, silent. Then, he sighs.

"Fine. When Dreadwing rescued me, he took me back to the Nemesis. I woke up in the MedBay understandably freaked at first. After a while I was okay with Dreadwing. He was really the only one I trusted. I actually turned Knockout into a hostage my second day there, though he was pretty quick to forgive me for that. He and Breakdown became good friends. I'd hang out in the MedBay a lot, learning how to do repairs, even helping Knockout with fixing up the troopers.

I quickly found my niche in the Decepticons, though they were perfectly fine with me being Neutral-" another look thrown at Bulkhead, "-and they didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. After a few months I gained another ally and broke one of the few unspoken rules given to me by sending out an unauthorized GroundBridge to coordinates you should be familiar with, Ratchet."

"Miranda and Katie." The Medic says, optics widening after a few moment's contemplation.

"Yep. Megatron found out and was not very happy about it. Ended up pulling a weapon on him. Stayed there for almost a week hoping he didn't return to the coordinates and do something that would make me regret aiming a gun at his spark. Woke up later back on the Nemesis—Dreadwing had gotten permission to bring me back. Megatron put me on a probationary period, and only after a month-long period and nearly getting myself killed protecting Breakdown from the Spider Psycho, was that probation was lifted. A few weeks later I received an upgrade and then my own team. Now, I'm an honorary Lieutenant of the Decepticons with my own team of bots."

His gaze roams over the surprised looks.

"That's it. The next 'exciting' chapter of my life was being buried under hundreds of tons of mud, rocks, and trees after saving Bumblebee from a mudslide. You're welcome for that, by the way."

Bulkhead huffs, turning and stalking away from the group, heading in the direction of the Training Room. Delta pays him no mind. Instead, his attention is brought to Smokescreen, the younger bot getting right in his space. Delta takes a minute step back, his optics narrowing slightly.

"Dude, you are awesome! You actually pulled a weapon on Megatron and lived?! How did you do that?! I thought the only one who could do that was Optimus, and even then, he still has to fight the guy! And how are you both a Neutral _and_ a-"

That's as far as he gets before Delta's servo shoots up, grasping a certain cable in his neck and pinching it. Hard. Smokescreen yelps, stumbling back as his servo goes up to his neck. He stares at Delta with wide optics.

"What the…? What did you just do?"

Delta merely shifts position, resting weight on his right leg. He smirks.

"A funny little trick I learned from Knockout. You pinch the right nerve, twist the right cable, and you can incapacitate a bot. Or get the message across to not crowd someone you know nothing about. Especially when said someone has been living with the Decepticons for the past six months and has learned a few things he can use to his advantage."

He turns to Optimus.

"Permission to retire to a room, Sir? I'd like to get cleaned up and get some rest."

Optimus nods, "Yes Delta, you may go. The room you had before is still available for you to stay in."

He nods, turning and walking down the hall.

"Delta."

He pauses at the hall entrance, turning slightly.

Ratchet steps forward.

"Who is the new ally you mentioned?"

The turquoise Mech smiles.

"I got my own Symbiote. You can meet him tomorrow if you ask nicely."

With that, he continues on his way, soon gone from sight. Snapping out of their shock from the somewhat cryptic remark, everyone departs, going off to do their own thing.

"Optimus?" the Prime turns to the voice, his optics narrowing slightly in understanding.

"You are worried about Delta."

Ratchet nods.

"I know a lot has happened since that day, but it's almost like…like he's a completely different bot. Like it's someone else wearing his armor. It's a change that I'm not sure I am fully alright with. Yes, he's more confident, and seems a lot better than when he first arrived here, but he was with the Decepticons for so long, it's as if he adopted some of their mannerisms—like there's something..._feral_ in him that wasn't there before. And he didn't mention any reasoning for why they upgraded him. I'm afraid that they might have done it against his will, and he never realized it because he trusts them. Possibly more than he trusts us."

"I understand your concern, Ratchet." He places a servo on the Medic's shoulder. "However, I have a feeling that Delta would have fought it if they did anything like that to him. He had mentioned in the beginning that they never forced him to do anything he did not want to do, and I believe that was a true statement. Delta has the ability to change anyone; there is the full possibility that he changed the Decepticons enough that they respect his decisions."

He steps away, only to pause and turn back.

"But, I am certain that Delta will explain more if you simply ask."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Here it is! The 41st Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". This is by far my longest story posted here on this beautiful website. Anyways, this Chapter happens like, the day after Delta wakes up in the Autobot base and realizes that he's actually _back_ with the Autobots. So, I had someone comment that they assumed Smokescreen would be suspicious about this new Mech that everyone seemed to know, but who was never around, and suddenly he shows up after being around the Decepticons for six months. Well, in this Chapter you get that (not the suspicion, but the wariness). Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

_{Blah} _= Symbiote Bond

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Bulkhead walks out of his room stretching. He had spent a lot of the night before talking to Wheeljack, the Mech wanting to know all that was going on in the base. When he mentioned Delta, Wheeljack had promised he would be there as soon as possible to give some back-up to his friend. And see what all the fuss-

"WAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

His optics widen—that sounded like Miko! Rushing down the hall, he appears at the Main Room, only to stop in his tracks.

"He's so _cute!"_ Miko says, wrapping her arms around the neck of a large panther Mech.

He ignores the colors of the plating, instead zeroing in on the razor-sharp claws and dark red optics. Decepticon? He moves to go over, to scoop up his charge and protect her, when he notices the form near her, leaning against the platform.

Delta has his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face. He glances up, meeting Bulkhead's stare. His optics narrow, visor darkening. He turns away from the green Mech, focusing on Miko and the panther she was currently squeezing the neck of. Strangely enough, the panther looked like it was simply accepting its fate of being Miko's latest victim. He rumbles quietly, his tail flicking to the side.

Delta chuckles, before kneeling and gently nudging Miko away from the panther.

"Alright, Miko that's enough. Ratchet wants to check out Talon's systems and he can't exactly do that when you're clinging to his neck like a koala."

"Aww…" Miko droops, only to perk up when Talon nudges her, lowering onto his belly.

She climbs onto his back, holding tightly to his neck. She grins, the grin staying as Talon carefully moves up the stairs and onto the platforms. Delta chuckles once more, amusement shining in his visor.

_{You're such a big softie, you know that?}_

_{I only tolerate because you enjoy their company.}_

_{Uh-huh. _Sure_. Maybe I should change your name to "Mittens". _Much_ less threatening than Talon. Fits better too.}_

_{I will purge on your berth if you do.}_

Delta snorts. Ignoring the look from Ratchet, he moves away, sitting on the crate in the corner. Taking out his knife, he pulls out a whetstone. Soon, the base is filled with the sharp ringing of stone against metal.

* * *

Ratchet glances out of the corner of his vision. He knew Delta was here, but it had been so long…he was afraid if he looked away then the younger Mech would disappear. But no. There he was, on that old crate that had become his own little corner of the base. He lounges there, sharpening his knife, like he's been there all along. It was…comforting in a way to see that something hadn't changed from his time with the Decepticons.

A few hours later, he glances over again. Talon had joined his host, curling around the turquoise peds. Delta's optics are focused on the blade in his servos, carefully cleaning every nick in the blade and handle that he could find. He pauses briefly to lift a ped and place it against Talon's side, but then continues his task of cleaning the knife.

Ratchet finds himself smiling at the calm plating, the relaxed posture. As much as he didn't want to admit it, maybe…maybe his time with the Decepticons had help the younger Mech more than they realized.

* * *

He jolts awake, vents shallow. Only the familiar weight on the back of his neck and shoulder keep him from sitting up, ready to take on any invisible threats. He feels something rough brush against the back of his helm. Talon begins to gently groom him, low purrs rumbling through his chest.

_{Master…}_

_{I…I'm okay, Talon.}_

Delta sits up. He sighs, rubbing his optics. He remembers something Kris had said—sometimes when in an unfamiliar place the man would have trouble sleeping; it was like his body would go into survival overdrive. Apparently, that's what was happening right now. Being in the Autobot base was not doing him any favors in the "unable-to-sleep" category. That, on top of his now-normal nightmares, meant he wouldn't get much sleep.

So, instead of trying to get more sleep—which he knew wasn't going to happen—Delta gets up and moves to the door. It slides open, and he turns in the direction of the place he'd never been before here.

He heads to the Training Room.

* * *

He throws his fist into the pixelated form in front of him, the faceless figure disappearing into nothingness. Twisting, he somersaults forward, coming up on his knee and firing his gun. The three charging him explode in a shower of sparks. Delta smirks.

His many months with the Decepticons has given him a good amount of help in honing his combat skills. Right now, he was in the training room—he'd been here for hours already, having come in the early morning. He hadn't even bothered to go through the different levels of the simulation. Instead, he took one look at the console, rolled his optics at the fact that there even _were_ levels—seriously, who _does_ that?—and picked the hardest level there was.

Having it go on random, he activated it. Every time he finished the "level", it replayed it with different fighting styles, different enemies, different scenarios. And he was having the time of his life.

Suddenly, his audios pick up something that isn't part of the training. Whipping around, he launches his combat knife at the intruder, the blade slamming into the wall mere centimeters from the bot's helm. His optics narrow.

"End Simulation."

The pixelated forms freeze, disappearing as he gets to his peds, walking over to the frozen bot standing by the door. Lifting his servo, he grips the knife handle and leans forward.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a bot. Especially if they're in the middle of combat practice."

Wide, bright blue optics meet an amber visor as white doorwings lower slightly.

"I-I…"

Huffing, Delta yanks the blade out of the wall, turning away from the still frozen Mech. He moves back over to the console, ignoring the white form. Honestly, what was Optimus _thinking_, bringing this kid into the fighting? Yeah, he wasn't much younger than Delta, but at least _he_ had combat experience. This kid, this…rookie, was nothing more than that. He was gonna get himself killed if he wasn't careful.

"You. Here. Now."

Quick but cautious pedsteps greet his audios. Focusing on the screen, Delta glances out of the corner of his vision. He blinks in surprise at what he sees. Tightly clamped plating, lowered doorwings, staying as far away from him as possible without it being obvious—is…is he scared of him?

I mean, yeah he was more blunt, and more biting with his words, but still. That's how you had to be with the Decepticons. Yes, he wasn't as bad as some of them, but his timid-ness when he first met them came from what had happened before meeting them. He…he'd simply adapted to his surroundings and adopted their mannerisms. But…he probably could've been a little nicer about their first meeting. After all, he wasn't _with_ the Decepticons right now.

"I just realized…" Delta begins, noticing the stiffening doorwings, "I was never actually introduced to you the other day. You're new to the team, right? You got a name, kid?"

"Um…S-Smokescreen…S-Sir."

He finds himself chuckling.

"I hear 'Sir', I expect to turn around and find one of my teammates saluting me. Call me Delta. I prefer it."

A white helm lifts.

"But…didn't you say you're a Lieutenant?" Smokescreen asks, confusion filling his optics.

Delta shrugs, "I mean, yeah. But I'm not official. I'm technically a Neutral, but Megatron decided he wanted me to finally start pulling my weight around the warship. So, honorary Lieutenant."

It's quiet as Smokescreen takes in this information. Delta continues to fiddle with the console. Then, he speaks up again.

"The others have talked about you."

His servos still.

"Really? I'm surprised—I was only here for a few months when I left and became part of the Decepticons."

"They do. They all told me about this Mech they found on this planet, and took in. How he was really quiet, and how he never really talked, but you could always see him watching everything happening in the base. But…you've changed. You're not exactly the bot I was told about."

Delta sighs.

"Yeah, well…I was like that. I was terrified of everything. The base, the bots, pit. For a while I was even afraid of my own fraggin' shadow. But once I became part of the Decepticons, I learned a few things. I got more confident, and after a while I found myself adopting a lot of their mannerisms. Don't know how or when it happened, but…it did."

He turns to the white Mechling, "So…I want to apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did before the others had a chance to introduce you and explain things."

Smokescreen blinks, before ducking his helm, rubbing the back of it with a servo.

"Y-You…you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have crowded you like that. I guess I was just excited to finally meet the bot that they always talked about. And it helps now that after talking to you, I finally understand why the others have been so mad at Bulkhead. You're a pretty cool bot, Delta."

The laughter erupts from his chest before he can stop it. At the bewildered look, he claps a servo on Smokescreen's shoulder.

"Oh, Smokescreen, Smokescreen, Smokescreen. You say I'm cool now, but in a little bit, you're gonna wish you never spoke such words."

"What do you mean?" Smokescreen asks, carefully taking a step back.

Delta grins, the expression somewhat dark.

"Time for _you_ to learn a few things. Lesson One: Using speed to your advantage."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Hello, humans! Good new! I'm NOT dead! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had work like, all day and then I spent some time with my Fiancé who came up to visit for the weekend. Since I don't know what my work schedule will be each week, I am switching to posting on Sunday. Anywho, this Chapter is kind of short, but hopefully it is enough to satisfy you guys. Also, this story is actually almost done. I only have a few more Chapters to go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Megatron stares out the window, ignoring the whispers behind him. He knew what they were all talking about—and while he appeared calm on the outside, inside he was absolutely livid.

It was no surprise that Delta was now in the Autobot base. Apparently, all of the time he spent here did not stifle his compassionate nature. Saving that blasted Autobot scout was something he definitely saw coming. But it didn't mean the Warlord had to like it.

On top of that, the younger Mech has been in radio silence. If it weren't for the fact that his teammates witnessed Prime carry Delta through a GroundBridge, and that Talon had contacted them yesterday with news that he was unharmed, he would've assumed he perished in the mudslide.

Now, it was just a matter of finding the right frequency to contact the Autobot base. After all—honorary or not—Delta was a Decepticon.

_And Optimus was going to figure that out one way or another._

* * *

Smokescreen practically collapses onto the ground when those two words—those two short, _blessed_ words—finally ring out through the training room.

"End Simulation."

With a groan, he drops to the padded floor, doorwings limp as he flops onto his back.

"I take back what I said the other day—you are not cool, Delta. Not cool at all."

Chuckling greets his audios, Delta appearing above him. The Mech's face is shadowed as he crouches, lifting a servo to gently slap Smokescreen's cheek.

"Told you, kid. But look on the Brightside—you've improved a lot in the last few days. Soon, you might actually be able to take me on."

Smokescreen shakes his helm with a chuckle. Accepting the offered servo, he gets to his peds, gingerly stretching.

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that. I kind of like living, thank you very much."

"Not surprised." They turn to the voice, Bulkhead leaning against the wall. "Everyone knows Cons fight dirty."

Delta rolls his optics, turning away from the Mech. He had nothing to say to him. Smokescreen on the other hand, flares his doorwings in indignation.

"Delta's not a Con, Bulkhead. Why can't you understand that?"

Bulkhead's optics narrow.

"You actually believe him? You're defending him? Everyone knows that he's been with the Decepticons—he even has his own team of Cons. They don't want to admit it, but this whole team is scared of him, and it's not surprising."

He moves to the younger Mech, towering over him, his optics flashing.

"It's only a matter of time before he turns on you, Smokescreen. Just like every Decepticon does. You can't trust-"

A fist to his jaw cuts him off. He steps back, servo going to his cut lip. His optics narrow as he growls.

Delta moves in between Bulkhead and Smokescreen, his plating flaring out.

"Leave him out of it, Bulkhead. This is between you and me—has been since day one." His visor flashes as his servos curl into fists, "And I'm done holding back. This ends _now_."

With a whir of plating, Bulkhead brings out his wrecking ball.

"Now that's something we can agree on."

With matching war cries, the two Mechs clash in a thunderous impact of metal on metal.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Hello! We got a new Chapter for your reading pleasure. This Chapter takes place right after the last one. And it's what you all have (hopefully) been waiting for: the fight between Delta and Bulkhead. Yay. So...I'm terrible with fight scenes and everything, so there's alot to be left to the imagination-and it seems like a very short fight, but I assure you, it's not. It's just how I wrote it. Also, I've changed how the story is gonna go like...3 times, and I think I finally figured it out. Again, terrible at fight scenes, so just bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

_His visor flashes as his servos curl into fists, "And I'm done holding back. This ends now."_

_With a whir of plating, Bulkhead brings out his wrecking ball._

_"Now that's something we can agree on."_

_With matching war cries, the two Mechs clash in a thunderous impact of metal on metal._

* * *

Delta feels his shoulder armor dent as they collide. But it only fuels his anger.

There's no holding back in this fight. It wasn't two friends sparring—it was two enemies whose anger has finally reached breaking point. Fists fly as they each grapple for the upper hand, pushing against each other. Getting close, Delta grabs Bulkhead's shoulders and suddenly drops back, using his peds to launch Bulkhead over him.

Rolling back onto his peds, he rushes the Mech.

Recovering, Bulkhead swings, his servo disappearing with the motion, his wrecking-ball appearing. Mid swing, he makes contact with Delta's jaw. Energon sprays as Delta hits the ground hard, his helm spinning. Energon drips onto the padded ground from three deep cuts on his jaw and cheek.

His optics narrow as a deep, guttural growl rumbles from his chest. His visor darkens with a feral glint. Getting to his peds, he brings out his combat knife, the razor-sharp blade glistening in the light. He rushes towards the larger Mech, his many months with the Decepticons coming into play as he dodges swing after swing, finally lashing out as he gets close.

Energon pours out of the deep laceration in the green chestplating. The feral glint in his visor increases as he grins at the sight of hurting the other Mech—he'd done so much to hurt him, it was about time he returned the favor. The two of them were already covered in dents, armor torn and broken from the initial collision.

Bulkhead manages to get close, grabbing Delta's shoulders. He spins, throwing the smaller Mech at the far wall. Instead of impact, Delta turns mid-air. Planting his peds on the wall, he launches into the air, flipping over the stunned bot who had charged, assuming he would hit it and be disoriented. The second his peds touch the ground, he twists, throwing the knife at the larger Mech. It cuts into the side of his neck, Energon leaking out of the cut. It slams into the wall, quivering slightly from the impact.

With a growl, Bulkhead turns, charging once more. Facing the raging Mech head-on, Delta races forward. Delta slides under his arm, the appendage narrowly missing him. Using his momentum, he grips Bulkhead's arm and twists it until there's a sound snap, the limb dislocating. Dark satisfaction fills him.

In retaliation, Bulkhead throws his wrecking ball into Delta's knee, the joint giving out with a sickening crunch. Delta falls to his knee, almost letting go of the other. Bulkhead drives his shoulder into the turquoise lower chest, throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground. Hard.

Delta manages to get to his peds, only for a servo to grasp his neck. Bulkhead slams him into the wall, the concrete cracking from the force. Delta takes in a ragged vent, feeling Energon drip down his chestplating from the cuts on his cheek and jaw. His cracked visor flickers as he snarls.

Bulkhead pulls him away from the wall, slamming him against it again. His visor flickers madly as he nearly collapses, disoriented from the impact.

"You're out of juice. It's over, Delta." Bulkhead growls, tightening his hold.

Suddenly, it's as if something dark envelops Delta's body. His remaining visor flashes.

"You're right…it is over."

Lifting his uninjured leg, he slams his ped into Bulkhead's chest, the sound echoing through the room as the already damaged plating warps from the force. As the green Mech stumbles back from the force, Delta lunges, taking him down. He straddles the other, his servos gripping armor and tearing it away.

Reaching to the side, he brings his combat knife into his grip. Delta lifts his arm, knife glinting in the light. There was nothing in that gaze…human, or Cybertronian.

Something hits him, throwing him away from the downed Mech. He tumbles away, rolling a few feet from Bulkhead. Delta manages to lift himself onto his knees when a pair of servos grabs him. He struggles in the grip, the form tightening their hold slightly. Another pair of servos grabs him, pushing him down to the ground. His chestplates throb in pain from the pressure of being pressed against the matted floor, the pain only angering him more. The servos pull his arms behind him, immobilizing him.

"Delta, that's enough. Stand down, youngling."

The familiar voice breaks through the haze, and he stops struggling. But the anger doesn't leave. His vents are harsh as he watches Bulkhead get helped to his peds by an unfamiliar white Mech. Energon covers him from his multitude of injuries, plating dented, scratched, and warped from the fight.

Delta renews his struggling, Ratchet doing his best to hold the volatile Mech down.

"Delta, stop! It's_ over!_"

He doesn't stop. The anger was still there, the hate for the Mech in front of him nearly suffocating him. His visor is dark, his damaged plating flaring.

Something pricks his neck cables. The fight slowly leaves him, his limbs becoming heavy as his vision becomes unfocused. Something clamps onto his wrists, sending a charge through his arms, the shock causing him to stop fighting completely.

The two Mechs pull him to his peds, his injured leg nearly giving out from beneath him. He tries to pull away from Ratchet and Optimus, despite the heaviness to his limbs. Their grip doesn't waver.

The two Mechs begin leading him to the door. Hard optics meet those of every Autobot, pausing at the sight of a sorrowful Smokescreen. The youngling's doorwings begin to quiver at the strange look in his friend's optics. The hateful…feral look.

Then, it slowly begins to vanish, something else shining in those golden optics. Something unreadable. His helm lowers slightly, avoiding the younger Mech's gaze. They take him out of the room.

Tears brim in Smokescreen's optics, his doorwings lowering.

"Delta…"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** ANOTHA'! *smashes mug* I have another Chapter for you guys to look at. Yay. So, we really only have like...3 or 4 Chapters left before this story is done. It is by far my longest story on this website, and I am pretty dang proud with how it's turned out. So, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER FOR YOU GUYS!

* * *

Ratchet comes to a stop at the cell, staring at the form in the darkness.

Delta is sitting in the dark cell in the far corner. His back is to everything, helm lowered. He hasn't said anything since yesterday, simply accepting that he was being put into a brig cell. He'd only reacted when Ratchet had entered the cell a few hours later, to repair his injuries from the fight. Delta had acted like a feral animal, lashing out at the Medic. It was only Bumblebee's quick thinking that spared him from being hurt by the younger Mech.

But now…

"Delta?"

The only reaction he gets is an audio twitch. Lifting his servo, he presses the side console. The electrified bars disappear with a hum, allowing him to lower to his knee, picking up the small cube just inside the room and replacing it with a fresh one. He stands back up, his optics soft.

"I don't know what you're going through, youngling. But I do know that I want to help you in any way I can. All you have to do is trust me again."

He turns to leave, only for a quiet voice to stop him in his tracks.

"I haven't stopped, Ratch…" Delta practically whispers.

"I just…I just need time…"

* * *

Smokescreen watches as Miko tries once again to get Talon up and moving. The panther merely curls up more, red optics filled with sorrow and confusion. He didn't know everything about Symbiote Bonds—he'd only read about them back in the Hall of Records. But he recognized the look as someone cut off from their family.

Even though he'd only met Delta a few days ago, he felt like he was friends with the slightly older Mech. And that he had the responsibility of getting him back. Turning, he walks down the hall, determination in his walk. There was somewhere he had to be.

* * *

"Delta?"

His audio twitches at the familiar voice. He tilts his helm, looking behind him and meeting the bright blue gaze of a familiar form.

He doesn't say anything, instead turning back to the wall. He shifts at the sound of the bars deactivating, footsteps moving into the cell.

"Get up."

He ignores the voice. Bad move. Something grips his arm, hauling him to his peds. He immediately turns, optics blazing as he grabs the wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He rumbles.

Instead of heeding the advice, the figure simply places a servo on his chest, shoving him onto the berth. His optics widen.

"What-"

The cube is shoved into his servos.

"Drink it."

Delta stares down at the cube in his servos. It was still warm; Ratchet having dropped by earlier to give him a fresh cube. But he couldn't…not with this sick feeling in his tanks. Lip curling, he gets up and rears back, throwing the Energon.

The cube soars through the air, shattering against the wall. Smokescreen simply sighs, looking at him with that…that fraggin' look. The one so full of sadness. It's quiet in the cell, and then,

"You're angry. I-"

His optics narrow.

"Don't you _dare_ say you understand, kid. Because you don't."

"Are you angry at Ratchet?"

Amber optics widen at the unexpected question, "W-What? No-"

"Is it Optimus? Bumblebee?"

"No! No, i-it's not-"

"Arcee? Talon? The kids?"

"No!"

"Is it me?"

"NO!"

His doorwings flare.

"Then tell me! Who are you so angry at?!"

_"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"_ Delta roars, whipping around and slamming his fist into the wall. The cement cracks under the force.

Smokescreen backs up. Tears brim in his optics, doorwings lowering.

He turns back to Smokescreen, fists curled.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm angry at myself—don't you get it, Smokescreen?! I'm not one of you! I don't belong here, I…I can't take it anymore! I have tried so hard, but I'm not an Autobot. I'm better with the Decepticons—pit, I might actually be one of them! You saw what I did to Bulkhead—and you still think this isn't me?!"

Suddenly, it's as if the fight just drains out of him, his entire body slumping.

"D-Delta…"

"Leave."

He takes a step, placing a servo on the turquoise arm, "Delta, please-"

He's suddenly thrown to the ground, Delta towering over him.

"I SAID LEAVE!" he roars, his optics wild.

Smokescreen gasps, holding his arm close to his chest. His optics shine as tears begin to stream down his face. Without another word, he gets to his peds and leaves, pedsteps quick to get as far away as possible.

* * *

He turns back to the far corner of the cell, sitting down with his back to world.

He glances over his shoulder at the spot that was occupied by Smokescreen. His optics soften. The younger Mech had practically trusted him from the beginning, looking to him, even defending him.

And he just pushed him away…

He closes his optics, taking a deep, shuddering breath. A single tear slides down his cheek, but he doesn't bother wiping it away. He was so hurt, so confused, so..._angry__._

_What was happening to him?_


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Hello, human-people...things of the universe. It's me, your bud _Bluefeather4299_ coming at you with the newest Chapter of "Strangers Like Me". So, as much as it pains me to say this, we only have like...two more Chapters left of this story. That's right, guys. It's almost done. This will be my third finished story, but fear not, boys, girls, and unicorns! There will be more! I'm not gonna go into detail 'cause I don't want to spoil anything, but there _will_ be a Part 2! Huzzah!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

He knew they were running out of time. The longer the Autobots had Delta, the greater chance it would be that he would be unable to return to them. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Megatron knew the young Mech had managed to wiggle his way into their ranks and lives in a way that him not being there was affecting them all. Him included.

Knockout and Breakdown practically refused to repair the ever-clumsy and self-damaging Vehicons, only doing so when he threatened them—something that normally gave him such satisfaction now left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not to mentioned Dreadwing's new habit of stalking through the halls of the Nemesis, ready to snap at any individuals in his path. And don't even get him started on Soundwave's own quiet anger, the Mech never pausing in trying to find the frequency to contact the Autobots.

A quiet beep alerts him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turns.

"Soundwave?"

The silent Mech turns slightly, dark visor meeting his blood-red optics. Then, the silent Decepticon nods.

A satisfied grumble emerges from his chest.

"Soundwave, contact the Autobots. It is time we spoke."

* * *

Ratchet sighs, rolling his shoulders. It had only been a day since Smokescreen had tried to talk to Delta, only for the turquoise Mech to turn on him. It had taken Bumblebee and Optimus both to calm the distraught youngling, but it didn't do much. Even now, he was curled up on the old crate that had become Delta's corner, Talon curled up with him.

The console dings, bringing the old Medic out of his thoughts of Delta. Only for him to come to the forefront of his mind once more when he sees what's on the screen.

"Optimus, we're…being hailed by Megatron."

Everyone gathers around the Medic, curious.

"Answer the hail, Ratchet." Optimus says, his optics narrowing slightly.

Soon, the screen is filled with Megatron's scowling visage.

"Megatron."

Red optics narrow with a deadly light.

"Prime. I believe you have something of mine."

Arcee places her servos on her hips, "We don't have anything of yours, Megatron."

Optimus quiet reprimand is overshadowed by Megatron snarling.

"You misunderstand, Femme. I was not asking a question. I know you have Delta. And I believe it would be beneficial for you to return him to the Nemesis."

Ratchet huffs.

"He's an honorary Lieutenant, Megatron. He's not a permanent member. So why-"

"Regardless of supposed title, Delta is still a part of _my_ ranks, and as such, it would be wise to return him. _Unharmed_."

"And what's in it for us?" Bulkhead says, crossing his arms over his chest.

He growls.

"I won't discover where your base is and send it up in flames."

It's quiet in the base. Optimus's brow furrows as he sets his jaw.

Megatron is quiet for a few seconds. His optics narrow.

"Very well. Return Delta to my ranks, and you will be given a mine sufficient enough in exchange."

A set of coordinates appear on the screen, "These are the coordinates we will meet at tomorrow. They are the same coordinates as the Energon Mine you will be given. _Don't be late."_

The screen darkens.

"Think he's telling the truth? About the mine? I know you guys could really use it, but it doesn't really seem like something ol' Megs would just_…do._ Especially not for some half-crazed bot like the one locked in your brig." Wheeljack says, leaning his weight on one leg.

"Perhaps…but I have reason to believe that Delta has affected the Decepticons in a way none of us imagined. However, they have also affected him in a way none of us could have imagined. He is not himself." Optimus says, having been quiet the entire exchange.

Then, his optics narrow.

"Which is why we cannot allow the Decepticons to receive Delta back."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Hello! 'Tis I, Bluefeather4299 bringing the newest Chapter of _"Strangers Like Me"_ to all of you! Yay. This is the second to last Chapter of the story-there is only one more after this and then it's done. After just over a year of writing it, my third story is almost complete *sad writer noises*. BUT FEAR NOT, MORTALS! As I've said before, there will be a Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Dreadwing never thought he'd be relieved to see the Autobots walk out of their GroundBridge. But once he sees the first flash of plating, he feels an invisible weight lift off of his shoulders. They were all gathered in the small clearing, rocky terrain surrounding them on all sides. The cavern of Energon is to their right, ready for the exchange. The Mine, for Delta.

For his youngling.

Then, his optics catch something in the gathered Bots. Talon emerges from the small group, trotting over and weaving his body in between their legs, coming to a stop next to Dreadwing. Dreadwing smiles, placing a servo on the turquoise helm. If Talon was here, then Delta would only be a few steps away. But there was only one thing…

"Prime, where is Delta?" he says, gripping the hilt of his sword.

That's when everyone realizes that the one Mech they wanted to see, wasn't actually there. But the Prime is silent.

Red optics narrow. Megatron lifts his arm, fusion cannon warming—the rest take this as the signal, aiming their weapons at the group of bots.

"We will not ask again, Optimus." Megatron says, fully prepared to fight the gathered group.

_"Where. Is. Delta?"_

* * *

Delta hisses as the disinfectant stings the cuts on his face. His servo grips Ratchet's wrist, pushing it away from him. His helm lifts, and he meets Ratchet's kind blue optics.

"Rachet, I…"

"I know, Delta. But it's all over now." He says quietly, continuing to gently clean the cuts.

He'd walked to the cell that morning to check on Delta, only to find the younger Mech sitting on the berth, arms resting over his knees and helm lowered. He'd looked up when the Medic showed, optics shining with something akin to tired acceptance.

Delta had finally allowed him to come fully into the cell, allowed him to finally touch him to repair his injuries from the fight. He'd taken out all of the dents, fixed his injured knee, and was now cleaning out the deep cuts on his face. Delta had been quiet the whole time, avoiding his optics, not reacting until he'd pressed the cloth to his face.

So relieved that Delta was letting him near, the older Mech doesn't notice Delta quieting. He doesn't notice the curling fist, or the darkening visor.

"No…it's not."

In one fluid motion, he slams his fist into the startled Medic above him. As Ratchet stumbles back with a shout, his servo going to his faceplate, Delta flies off of the berth, rushing out. He hears the older Mech recover, an engine roaring through the hallway. He glances behind him, seeing Ratchet gaining ground in his vehicle mode. He turns the corner, stumbling slightly as he overcompensates to keep from slamming into the wall. He realizes his mistake too late.

Transforming, Ratchet lunges, tackling the younger Mech. Delta twists, his training from months with the Decepticons coming into play as he throws the Medic off of him, getting to his peds. His vents are harsh as he stares at the Medic in front of him, standing in between him and the GroundBridge.

"Ratchet, I have to get out there. But I don't want to hurt you to get there. _Move._" Delta says, ignoring the slight throb in his helm. His newly-repaired leg quivers beneath his weight.

"I'm not letting you out there, Delta. Being around them, it changed you—and not in a good way." Ratchet says, stepping forward. "Besides, the Decepticons won't see reason anymore. What would _you_ do any different from Optimus, who's tried _everything_?"

Delta's fist curls. He didn't want to hurt the Medic, the one bot who had refused to be pushed away—but he needed to...his optics flicker to the side. He internally smirks; if there's one thing he learned from living with the Decepticons for all those months, it was a little thing called fighting dirty.

"I'm gonna talk to them." He moves to the side, gripping the partially empty cube of Energon and throwing it at the Medic.

It shatters against his chest, the Energon splashing into his optics. As Ratchet stumbles back and tries to wipe it from his optics, Delta rushes him. He slams into the Mech, gripping his arm and throwing him over his shoulder. As Ratchet tries to recover, he spins, slamming his ped into the side of his helm. Not hard enough to do any damage…

Delta finishes the spin, watching Ratchet hit the ground, a dent on the side of his helm. Just enough to knock him out.

Moving over to the computer, Delta keys in the code to bring up the last set of coordinates. Then, he pauses. The fighting that he knew was happening—he'd overheard Arcee talking to Optimus about refusing to let him go back to the Decepticons, even if it meant they didn't get the Energon they needed—would see the Bridge appearing in the middle of the chaos. Anyone could just waltz in and hurt Ratchet. Or worse. He types in a different set of coordinates, ones a little farther from the actual battle. The GroundBridge roars to life.

He moves towards the portal. Shifting metal makes him turn at the entrance. Ratchet is beginning to sit up, his optics flickering slightly as he groans. Knowing the Medic would still try to stop him, Delta brings out his gun. He aims at the console as he steps through the swirling void.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet." He whispers.

"But they're my family…"

He fires.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: ** Hello, my wonderful readers! It's me, _Bluefeather4299_ with the FINAL Chapter of _"Strangers Like Me"_. I am gonna be having a crazy next few days with final wedding preparations, so I decided to post the last Chapter this evening. So here you go. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

**:Blah: **= Comm. Link

_'Blah' _= Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO MAKE MY STORIES (PRESENT, FUTURE, OR OTHERWISE) BETTER!

* * *

Delta appears at the crest of the hill, transforming. He looks down at the battle happening below him. All of his friends, filled with so much anger, so much hate. Just like he was…

"I have to stop this. This isn't right…" He whispers.

He stands at the top, no one seeing him, when, to his horror, Megatron gets the upper hand against Optimus. The Prime stumbles back from the hit, falling to his knees. The Warlord walks forward, bringing out his sword, the blade glinting in the light. Without a second thought, Delta backs up, then, with a running start, leaps from the edge. His peds hit the side of the hill and he immediately twists sideways, his peds losing traction. He starts sliding down the side of the hill at alarming speeds, hoping he gets down to the bottom in time.

Megatron swings his sword, only for a familiar turquoise form to come to a stop in front of Optimus. Megatron pulls back at the last second, the blade stopping to rest on the Mech's neck cables, a small trickle of Energon dripping from the small cut. The Warlord's optics widen.

"Delta?"

Megatron recovers, growling. His optics narrow, "Move."

"No."

The battle has slowed to a stop at this point, everyone watching the exchange.

"Megatron, you don't have to do this." Delta says, not moving an inch.

"Really? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't finally strike down my enemy."

As quick as a cobra, Delta's servo snags Megatron's arm, twists it so his palm is facing up, and swipes his dagger over the larger Mech's wrist. There's startled exclamations as Delta turns and does the same to Optimus. He grabs the Mechs' arms, pulling them together.

"Take a good, hard look, Megatron. This is why you shouldn't do this. You and Optimus are the same. That's how you met, wasn't it? You had the same wish? The same desire? The same want to make Cybertron better for everyone? The only difference between you and Optimus is that Optimus still works to try and make Cybertron better through peace, while you became power-hungry. That's the only difference."

Delta's grip tightens. "I've been on both sides, Megatron. I've _seen_ both sides. And I know deep down, what you wanted before, that's _still_ what you want. You just strayed off the path you worked so hard to create. I was in the same position as you and it nearly tore me apart. So please, Megatron. Before you do something else you'll regret. Just…just stop."

Everyone was silent, watching to see what Megatron's reaction would be. The gray Mech never took his optics off of the thin lines of Energon glinting in the sunlight.

_You are the same…_

All the anger he felt towards Optimus had started to slowly melt away ever since Delta came to them that fateful day. Now, it was almost completely gone. Since meeting Delta, he'd thought more about Cybertron than he had in a millennium. Cybertron…the home he destroyed…

_Before you do something else you'll regret…_

Megatron sighs, closing his optics and carefully taking his arm out of Delta's grip. He turns away.

"With all I have done, it…might be too late for me, Delta."

Though he can't see it, Delta shakes his helm. He walks up to Megatron, placing a servo on his arm. Megatron looks at Delta.

"Megatron. It's _never_ too late."

Nothing happens at first. Second pass, before the blade slowly slides back into his wrist.

Delta smiles, walking back over to Optimus. The Prime slowly gets up, and Delta stops in front of him.

"And you, Optimus? I know there are demons hiding in your past too. It's never too late—even for a Prime."

Before Optimus can say anything, the ground rumbles, causing everyone to look at the cavern of Energon they had been fighting over. The top lifts, revealing a massive reactor, with none other than a certain silver jet perched on top.

_"How sentimental_. All these warm feelings make me sick."

Megatron growls.

"Starscream."

The Mech grins.

"Surprised? You should be. Everything I've done is nothing compared to what I'm about to do. And what is that you might ask? Why, the _one_ thing you were always afraid to do, Megatron. This reactor was created from special blueprints I managed to steal from Shockwave's laboratory, modified in order to create one even more powerful."

Delta steps forward, "What's he talking about?"

Megatron's optics narrow, the red orbs flashing.

"Starscream has created an Energon Reactor. One even more powerful than the one that was originally on this planet. It takes energy from a sun and converts it into Energon. However, the suns are usually destroyed, taking the surrounding planets with them."

Starscream's grin darkens. He chuckles, the noise grating.

"Indeed. And I incorporated the schematics of the Energon Harvester, which I was able to store before the lumbering idiot Bulkhead destroyed it. Which means when I take the energy from this planet's sun, I take the Energon from your bodies as well. And once all of you are out of the way, I will be left to rule over Cybertron."

The silver Seeker throws open his arms.

"RISE, MY ARMADA!"

Silver jets appear from the mouth of the cave, flying towards the gathered Autobots and Decepticons. One of the jets gets close to Delta, only to be struck down by Optimus. Delta looks at the Seeker. It was silver, yes, but there was a strange patch on its cockpit, where its spark would be. Delta carefully touches the strange patch, only to pull away with a hiss as pain shoots up his servo.

He ducks a punch from another Seeker and lashes out, digging his dagger into the Seeker's chest. Something dislodges, and the Seeker falls to the ground, twitching before going still. He activates his Comm.

**:Guys, this is all wrong. These Seekers aren't doing this. Something's happened to them, and I think it's affecting their minds.:**

Delta looks at what came from the Decepticon's chest, a small sliver of purple crystal. His optics widen. Oh no.

**:Megatron, was all the Dark Energon stuff you told me about destroyed? Because I think I just found it inside the Seekers.:**

There's an anger-filled roar as Delta finishes the Comm. and Megatron appears from the flurry of Seekers, striking down everything silver. Optimus is right behind the Ex-Gladiator, fighting with him, protecting his back. In fact, everyone was working together to fight the Seekers, now discovered to be undead. Delta backs up, bumping into Wheeljack, the Mech pulling him down in order to dodge a stray laser beam.

"We have to destroy that reactor. If what 'Screamer says is true, all of us…"

He trails off, his optics flickering. Wheeljack falls to his knees, holding his helm.

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead shouts.

Blocking a strike from one of the Seekers, protecting the downed Mech without hesitation, Delta looks up at the mountain, the reactor activating. He looks around, everyone slowly starting to feel the effects of the reactor. The Seekers were starting to get the upper hand, everyone getting slower and weaker as the reactor takes the Energon from their bodies. Then he starts to feel it. There was a tightness in his chest as the Energon is taken from him. Gasping, Delta falls to his knees as his vision starts to blur and darken.

_'No! I can't let this happen to my friends, my home—not again. I have to fight it!'_

Filled with a newfound determination, Delta gets his peds underneath him, pushing up on them. He turns to the weakened Wheeljack, his optics zoning in on the Mech's grenade resting on his hip.

He knew what he had to do.

He grabs the grenade, and turns to the cave mouth. Running, he transforms, and races forward, ignoring the shouts from behind.

* * *

Starscream grins darkly at the sight of all the Autobots and Decepticons at his mercy. A roaring engine suddenly has him looking down, a turquoise Hummer racing for the cave mouth. And the reactor.

"Seekers! Do not let him near the reactor! He must not destroy it!"

At the command, all the Seekers disengage the Autobots and Decepticons, and blast after Delta. When they disappear after Delta, everyone collapses, their energy running low, making them weaker and weaker.

* * *

Delta races through the tunnels, hearing the sound of hundreds of engines behind him. Perfect. That's exactly what he wanted. Pressing down the gas, he increases speed. The sound of engines gets quieter as he gains ground ahead of the Seekers. Suddenly, a bright light causes him to swerve, and he transforms, his helm swimming. He could feel his energy being taken from him as he falls to his knees, the closer proximity to the reactor draining his energy even faster.

The turquoise youngling looks at the grenade held in his servo. He had to destroy the reactor, before it took his friends, and his home. Getting to his peds, Delta pushes forward. He makes it to the massive cavern, his vents becoming labored as he stares at the machine, trying to find a weak spot. He could feel himself getting weaker, his core temperature rising from the heat of the reactor. Hearing the engines get closer, Delta increases his search. Then, in his darkening vision, he finds it. A ball of energy in the very heart of the reactor, increasing in size every minute.

Activating the grenade, he rears back, and, with the last bit of strength he possessed, releases the grenade as the Seekers swarmed the cavern. The grenade hits the center of the ball of energy, immediately activating. The blast causes a chain reaction. His vision is filled with fire, blinding pain racing through his entire body.

…

…I'd…always wondered…what people meant when they said your life flashes before your eyes, and…seeing the images of my time with the Autobots, then the Decepticons…seeing the bonds I shared…seeing Kris, and my old team…then my new team…Miranda…Katie…

I understand now.


End file.
